


Sometimes, You Get What You Want (A Very Stansa Christmas)

by bloodreddahlia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feels, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodreddahlia/pseuds/bloodreddahlia
Summary: Sansa Stark's plans for a family Christmas are ruined while Stannis Baratheon is no fan of the holiday and plans a peaceful day alone. That is until fate intervenes to bring them together on a Christmas Eve that neither of them will ever forget.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Black/gifts).



> This fic is an early Christmas gift for Sarah Black whose delightful "Sometimes, You Get What You Need" inspired my interest in writing Stansa fics. If you haven't read it, it can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4503210/chapters/10239729 
> 
> This was written all in one sitting today and I have had minimal opportunity to edit but I really wanted to get it out there so I do hope there aren't too many glaring errors.
> 
> This fic is a one shot from the two characters' POV's. I hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Happy Holidays and thanks for all your support of my writing this year :)
> 
> ****Update: rating and tags adjusted for additional content. Rape Non Con warning is for Dubious Consent in Chapter Two only.

Stannis fumbled with the button of the elevator as he juggled his attache case and mobile phone with his spare arm and hand.  
“I’ve told you already, Robert, I can’t make it. Oh for heaven’s sake. Don’t be like that. Why do you even want me there anyway? You’re always telling me how boring I am and that I have a broomstick shoved so far up my arse that -”  
Stannis rolled his eyeballs skyward as he waited for his older brother to draw breath. Any minute now. What was taking this elevator so fucking long?  
“Look. I’ll make it up to you,” he sighed heavily as he finally got a word in edgewise.  
I’ll make sure I get there for New Year’s. Will that compensate? Yes, I know, I hate New Year’s and I never come but you have my word I will this year. Alright. Say Merry Christmas to everyone for me. Yes, you too. Now fuck off you bastard, I have to go,” he grumbled as he terminated the call.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the elevator dinged heralding its arrival on Stannis’s floor. He had just about given up and was about to tackle the forty flights of stairs down from the Blackwater Bay Grand Hotel’s Skyline Restaurant, fearing that he would be late to his next business meeting on the opposite side of King’s Landing. As was typical in circumstances where he had consecutive meetings scheduled, the first had run very, very late. He was going to have to totally bust his balls to get to the next one on time, the type of situation he detested with all of his being. He preferred to be super organised, arriving at his destination with at least half an hour to spare, calm and collected and totally in control. He was going to have stern words with his PA for scheduling two such engagements so close together, and on Christmas Eve, no less, when the entire city seemed to go into a frantic meltdown and it was next to impossible to get anything done efficiently. 

 

He knew that it was going to be a very late night once he concluded business for the day and that he would have no energy or patience for Robert and his harridan of a wife Cersei the next day. And then there were the kids. Tommen and Myrcella were quite tolerable and if it was just them he probably would have been fine with it. But then there was Joffrey. Joffrey: the psychopathic little shit who belonged in a secure facility, sequestered somewhere far, far away from half-way normal human beings. He would always harass and bully the other two children until one or both would succumb to his mind-fuckery in a flood of miserable tears and whining protests to both parents who would do their best to sweep the mess under the carpet or ignore them entirely, as was their wont. And then there was Renly, who could be relied upon to play tag team with Robert in their never ending quest to tease and humiliate the living shit out of him. 

 

And Robert wondered why Stannis hated Christmas. There was all that and the fact, of course, that he never had the opportunity to spend it with his own daughter Shireen anymore after his bitch of an ex-wife spirited her away to the Riverlands after their divorce. Selyse always insisted on spending the day with the family of her new prick of a husband where Stannis was clearly unwelcome. His precious little daughter was the only thing that had ever made Christmas bearable for him but how he hated it now with every fibre of his being. But at least this year, after concocting an excuse about work commitments, he was off the hook entirely. He was quite content to spend the day in his own company with a cold glass of lemon water and his huge collection of war movies on standby. Contemplating the enormity of his escape, he breathed a sigh of relief before wondering why in the seven hells the doors of the elevator weren’t closing.

 

Muttering in irritation he leaned over to prod the ‘door close’ button but suddenly became aware of a strident female voice cutting through the gentle hum of background noise outside as the doors started to close.  
“Wait, please wait! Please hold the lift,” the voice cried out with some considerable desperation.  
Looking back down towards the entrance of the restaurant, Stannis spied a young woman, her various limbs flailing in every possible direction as she inelegantly flung herself towards the lift. Huffing in frustration over more time wasted but being the polite and considerate man he prided himself on being, he depressed the ‘door open’ button, his impatience growing as he heard a panicked exclamation from the woman.  
“Shit,” she swore loudly, attracting the attention of a couple of other hotel visitors.  
Oh very ladylike, thought Stannis, as he witnessed her retracing her steps and stooping down quickly to retrieve a high heeled pump that had been flung from her foot in her haste. Her dress was rather low cut, so when she bent down Stannis was treated to quite an eyeful of interesting breast action before he had the opportunity to avert his gaze. He felt an unwelcome flush to his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he kept his finger on the elevator button, rather wishing that he had elected to close the doors in her face instead so she would not witness his reaction. He didn’t quite have the heart, however, as she did appear quite flustered and perhaps even a little upset by this point. Perhaps, in that case, she would be distracted and not notice that he had blushed like a virginal school girl.

 

Finally the woman hobbled ungraciously into the lift; panting with her exertion, she smiled gratefully at him before reaching down to replace the errant footwear. As she did, Stannis once again spied the generous swell of her full snow white breasts and the edge of lace that lined the upper curve of her black bra cups before she straightened. She flipped back her head to adjust the wild locks of her long and abundant fiery red hair before regarding him with the largest and most limpid set of bright azure blue eyes that he had ever seen, framed by thick, curled eyelashes. His eyes travelled entirely without his permission up and down her tall, svelte figure, taking in the soft womanly curves and impossibly long, toned legs revealed by her skin tight, almost indecently short black dress. He detected the gentle waft of a very pleasant citrusy floral scent that was either perfume or that emanated from her silken hair; he could not be sure. It suddenly felt incredibly hot and claustrophobic in the enclosed space of the lift. She moved into the corner diagonally opposite him and leant against the wall with a huge exhalation, her breasts heaving in a most fetching manner.  
“Thank you for that. I really appreciate it. I can’t afford to be late,” she smiled, her voice light and lyrical.

 

Now thoroughly disconcerted by the very close presence of this rather extraordinary and surprising creature, Stannis’s discomfort came to the fore and he did what he always did in these sorts of circumstances. He clammed up.  
“Mm Hm,” he muttered with a slight nod, before hitting the “close door” button. “Lobby?” he added with a reluctant grunt.  
“Yes, please, thank you again,” she answered politely as he pressed the requisite button.  
“Yes, well, you’re welcome,” he replied gruffly, before returning his attention to his phone in an effort to extract himself from what was becoming, for him at least, a rather awkward encounter. As much as he endeavoured to focus on the emails in his inbox though, he could not escape the very distinct feeling of being closely scrutinised and fought the urge to return his gaze to her. 

 

Suddenly, the elevator emitted a thoroughly perturbing metallic whining noise, grinding to a complete halt, stuck somewhere between the sixth and seventh floors. As Stannis raised his head from the phone in exasperation, he heard a sharp gasp from the woman and met her now widened eyes.  
“No, no, no,” she cried out in panic. “This can’t be frigging happening.”  
Stannis scowled as he felt a rising irritation at her melodramatic reaction. Calmness and comportment were quite clearly not in her repertoire. It was inconvenient yes, but he was sure that it was only a very temporary glitch and they would soon be on the move again.  
He pressed the phone intercom button and waited for a reply from the control room. A female voice responded.  
“Sir, Madam, we have you on camera and we are aware of the situation. We have logged a call to the maintenance team. Unfortunately, being Christmas Eve they are short-handed and they are already enroute to another job. I’m afraid it may be a couple of hours before they arrive here and depending on the issue, well, it could take some time. Are there any medical or other conditions that we should be aware of?”  
“Only that I’m about to have a heart attack. I have somewhere I have to be,” the woman bit out, her voice trembling slightly.  
“I apologise for this terrible inconvenience on behalf of the hotel, Madam, Sir, but we will endeavour to have you on your way as soon as possible,” the employee explained calmly.  
“It cannot be helped,” Stannis sighed in resignation.  
He noticed an annoyed glare from the woman but pressed on.  
“Please keep us informed as to the progress, could you?” he added.  
“Of course, Sir. I will update you regularly.”  
“That would be appreciated. Thank you.”

 

Stannis dialled the number of his PA and left instructions for her to contact the other meeting attendees with his apologies. As he terminated the call and reopened his groaning email inbox with the intent of reading through as many emails as possible and to use his time in captivity wisely, he suddenly became aware of small gasping sobs emanating from the opposite corner of the lift.  
Oh for fucks sake, he groaned inwardly. Now she’s crying.  
He tore his eyes from the phone reluctantly and gazed up at her. She had turned her back to him, facing the doors of the elevator, her head lowered, one hand wiping at her eyes as she clearly struggled to compose herself. If there was one thing he could not handle it was a woman’s tears. Despite feeling a little frustrated and discomposed he decided a few comforting words might be in order.  
“Umm. Excuse me Miss. Are you… alright?” he asked.  
She sniffled loudly and took a couple of deep shaky breaths before slowly turning to face him. Her cheeks were streaked with tears and the tip of her nose was a little pink; her plump rose lips were slightly parted as she struggled to steady her breathing. Stannis thought in this moment that she was quite the most exquisite young woman he had ever seen and fought the urge to reach out with his hand and brush the tears from the apples of her cheeks with his fingers. He reached into the pocket of his business pants instead and offered her a white perfectly folded handkerchief.  
“Thank you,” she smiled wanly as her small hand reached out to accept it, brushing his fingers lightly as she did so. 

 

********************

 

Sansa reached out and plucked the proffered handkerchief gently from the man’s hand. She detected a tingle, almost like a small static charge against her skin, as her fingers grazed his; unaccountably she felt herself flush, lowering her gaze as she dabbed delicately at the corners of her eyes, stemming the flow of her tears. So, Mr Cold and Standoffish did have a living beating human heart after all. When she had yelled out in what she now realised was a very unladylike fashion to him as the doors of the elevator began to close, she had not been able to ignore the very irritated glare the man had shot in her direction. Clearly she had ruined his day because he had to wait one frigging minute for her to get to the lift.  
Just get over yourself Mr Hotshot Businessman, she had grumbled to herself. It’s not all about you. We’ve all got lives, you know.  
Then he had given her whole body an undisguised once-over.  
Like what you see? Typical. Good enough to ogle at but not good enough to treat like an actual human being, she’d concluded.  
However, being the epitome of feminine politeness that her mother had taught her to be, she swallowed her indignation and wrestled her features into a semblance of charm and gratitude, thanking him as sweetly as she could. She was disappointed but not at all surprised when he virtually grunted at her in response and buried his face promptly in his phone. She had sighed resignedly at his utter disinterest and determined to ignore his presence completely.  
Just another typical dehumanising day in the big lonely impersonal city that was King’s Landing.

 

As he stood reading gods only knew what on his phone, she began to study him, immediately castigating herself for objectifying him exactly as he had done to her earlier. But try as she may she couldn’t tear her eyes away. He wasn’t exactly what one would define as classically handsome but there was definitely something about him. Something intriguing. He wasn’t a particularly young man – perhaps in his mid thirties or so - so he had a good fifteen years on her. But by the same token she didn’t consider him at all old, just pleasantly mature, especially compared to the young men she tended to associate with. His features were strong with a chiselled jaw, aqualine nose and thin lips that unfortunately seemed to be permanently fixed in a scowl. He had a prominent forehead with high hairline, the hair itself thick, raven black and carefully coiffed. His strong eyebrows were perfectly maintained, accenting his startlingly deep blue eyes that scanned the contents of his phone with the same intensity as they had her figure only moments earlier. Even though they had held no warmth whenever they had settled on her, she could not deny that she was strangely affected by them. 

 

The man was tall, perhaps several inches taller than she was in her heels, and Sansa was not a short woman by any means. The fine cut of his expensive business suit highlighted the strong, broad shoulders and chest and the toned torso, narrowing down to his hips and strongly muscled long legs. All in all, if he had less of an icy and stern demeanour and relaxed into a smile now and then, Sansa would have found him to be quite attractive. She became aware of a shift of his weight from one foot to another and a slight movement in his neck and eyes; she felt quite sure that he had become more than aware of her prolonged scrutiny. She felt a blush at her cheeks at the realisation, averted her gaze from him and fiddled nervously with a lock of her hair, praying the lift would soon reach the lobby. 

 

Perversely and rather cruelly the lift chose that exact moment to emit the kind of terrifying noise that you would never want to hear from a lift, ever, and ground to a complete halt. The man showed very little reaction apart from an annoyed resignation which only served to increase her own inner turmoil. When he had told the hotel employee that “it couldn’t be helped”, the tone in which he said it and the way that he looked at her made her feel small and childish, almost as though she had been reprimanded. She tried very hard to control her reaction, knowing that any display from her would surely earn even more disapprobation from her reluctant companion. Unluckily, she wasn’t entirely successful. As the situation became clearer and she fully realised that her Christmas plans had just been systematically scuttled, she turned to face the elevator doors and attempted to regain control of herself. To her utter dismay, she felt tears brimming and stifled a sob as they slipped down her face. Great, now she was going to have a full on ugly cry in front of The Ice Man. He was going to think she was a complete lunatic. Could things get any worse?

 

“Umm. Excuse me Miss. Are you… alright?”  
Holy shit.  
To her astonishment not only had the man deigned to address her but his voice had lost its slightly imperious tone and sounded genuinely concerned. There was a warmth to it now that completely transformed it; it was a deep sonorous voice that could quite literally melt ovaries. She took a deep shuddering breath and turned to face him, gradually lifting her eyes to meet his.  
Wow.  
Gone was the cold judgemental stare, replaced by a look of tenderness and a flash of what looked suspiciously like longing. Her hand trembled as she reached tentatively for the square of cloth.  
“Thank you,” she sniffled as she accepted it gratefully.  
“Will you tell me what has you so upset? You’re not ill?  
“No,”  
“You don’t suffer from claustrophobia?”  
She shook her head.  
“Oh gods!” he groaned. “You’re not afraid of being alone in here with me are you,” he frowned. “I probably haven’t come across as the most -”  
“No, it’s not you,” she interrupted quickly.  
“Then what? Please tell me. I genuinely would like to know.”  
Sansa sighed deeply as she offered the man his handkerchief back. He waved at it dismissively so she opened her clutch and deposited it inside before returning her eyes to him. 

 

“I was due to fly out of here today to my family’s home in Winterfell. I did have a flight arranged for first thing this morning but it was cancelled and I’ve been on standby ever since. I should have stayed at the airport but I’d been there for hours and I was getting bored. Some friends called me and invited me here for lunch so I decided to come. The airport just rang me and told me they had a cancellation on a flight that leaves in little over an hour. That’s why I was in such a rush. But now it’s too late. It’s highly unlikely I’ll be able to get another flight at this late stage; even tomorrow. My car's in the shop so driving isn't an option. I’m stuck here alone and I won’t get to spend Christmas with my family,” she explained sadly.  
“Oh, I see. I am sorry,” Stannis responded sympathetically.  
“How about you? I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but it’s a little difficult not to in here. Sounds like this has mucked you up too, judging by your phone call.”  
“Just a business meeting. I’m sure the earth won’t stop turning because I couldn’t be there.”  
“Well, that’s good,” she smiled. “At least it sounds as though your Christmas isn’t a total train wreck.”

 

The man harrumphed.  
“Christmas and I don’t really get along. I plan to spend it alone this year and give my family and I a break from each other. Long story.”  
“Oh,” she responded sadly. She knew that Christmas wasn’t the happiest of seasons for everyone, especially for those without family or friends or for those that were estranged from them.  
“It is entirely my own choice. I’ve never been a big fan of Christmas. It’s full of false civility between people who can otherwise barely stand to be around each other. And the gifts. Don’t get me started on those. Such a waste of time, money and endeavour. No one ever gets what they want,” he explained.  
“I don’t care for gifts but I can’t imagine not wanting to spend Christmas with my family, especially this year,” she muttered.  
“You don’t know my family,” he japed but his expression sobered when he searched her sad eyes. “Why this year in particular?” he enquired.  
“This is the first year we will be spending Christmas without my father,” she said softly, registering the look of dismay and realisation on the man’s face. He sighed loudly, reaching out to pat her upper arm in sympathy.  
She had to stifle a moan at the warm contact of his large hand on her bare skin.  
“I am so sorry for your loss. Now it makes sense why you are so upset.”  
Sansa blinked desperately trying to ward off more tears.  
“Thank you. It’s my mother who I feel sorry for. She is really going through a tough time of it and she was so looking forward to us all being together again. I haven’t been home in nearly six months, not since Dad’s funeral. Both of my brothers were lucky enough to score leave from the military, so even they will be there. It’s just hard, you know…” she stammered out as the tears started to leak from her eyes again.  
She grappled with the opening of her clutch as she reached inside for the handkerchief the man had given her, wiping dejectedly at her face.

***********************

 

Stannis’s remorse could not have been any greater for his initial judgement and behaviour towards the poor woman in front of him. No wonder she had acted so manically and his attitude hadn’t helped matters one iota. This should be a stern lesson to him not to assume when it came to the lives of others. He felt at a complete loss as to what to do next. He wasn’t good with other people’s emotions; hell he couldn’t really handle his own, when it came to that, which is why he rarely allowed himself to cry. He shuffled from foot to foot as her sobs intensified.  
“Come on, now,” he said softly. “What is it going to take to make you stop crying?”  
No effect.  
“If you don’t stop I’ll have to do something drastic,” he added.  
A little hitch in her breathing. Good, maybe I’m on to something here.  
“In fact, I may be forced to inflict upon you my entire repertoire of jokes. I am told my jokes are completely hilarious,” he said in such a deadpan voice that he detected a slight curl of her lips.  
“And if that does not work, then I will unleash the devastation that is my best Elvis impersonation – skinny Elvis, not fat Elvis. It has been known to slay the audience, either that or clear the room, although in our case, that will not actually be possible.”  
He was relieved to note that the girl had started to giggle through her tears and her eyes had crinkled a little with mirth.  
She blew her nose gently with the handkerchief and wiped at the last of her tears, stuffing it back into her clutch.

 

“Thank you,” she said eventually. “I needed that. I’m sorry for the pity party. You shouldn’t have had to put up with that.”  
“No, not at all. I understand completely.”  
“And just because I’ve stopped crying doesn’t mean I don’t want to hear your jokes or experience your astounding Elvis impersonation. Does that make me crazy?”  
“Completely and unequivocally, yes.”  
Sansa laughed loudly. Stannis was entranced by the sound and wondered if he had it somewhere within him to coax another from her before their time together came to an end.

 

“Sansa Stark,” she stated, offering him her hand with a wide grin.  
He grasped it gently, revelling in the soft smoothness of her skin and the delicate bone structure underneath.  
“Very pleased to make your acquaintance Sansa Stark. My name is Stannis Baratheon,” he replied formally.  
“What?” she replied in surprise. “Wait. You’re Stannis Baratheon?” she enquired with a perplexed frown.  
“Uhh. Yes. The last time I checked,” he responded a little warily. “Why?”  
“Then you may know of my father,” she explained.  
“How so?” he enquired; the Stark name did sound vaguely familiar but he met a lot of people in the course of his business dealings so he could not quite place it.  
“You have a brother, Robert. Right?”  
“Yes, that’s right, I do. He is the CEO of our family company. I am the COO.”  
“My father was the general manager of Northern Steel Works, which is one of your subsidiary companies. I don’t know if you ever met him, but my father spoke very highly of your brother.”  
“Ah, now I do recall. His name was Eddard Stark. Is that correct?”  
“Yes, that’s him, but everyone called him Ned,” she smiled fondly.  
“It’s coming back to me now but it was years ago. Robert and I did have a meeting with your father together one time but after that most of the communication between Northern Steel Works and Baratheon Holdings was done through Robert. Robert had a lot of respect for him. For my part, I do recall that your father was a very fair man, while also being focussed on results; quite an astute operator.”  
“Thank you for saying that. Wow. It’s such a small world – six degrees of separation and all that.”  
“Indeed,” he agreed.

 

“So, it looks like we’re going to be stuck in here for a while Stannis.”  
“Yes, I’m afraid you’re going to have to put up with me a while longer,” he acknowledged.  
“Look, I’m sorry about how I was with you before. If I contributed to your pain in any way then know that it was not my intention. Sometimes I’m not the easiest person to get along with. I don’t exactly have a large fan club out there,” he added.  
“I don’t either, just for the record,” she pointed out.  
Stannis scoffed.  
“I find that very difficult to believe. An attractive young woman like you must have men lined up around the corner.”  
Sansa flushed and lowered her gaze.  
“Umm. Not so much. I – I’m a bit of a bookworm and I don’t really get out much,” she explained a little timidly.

 

This surprised Stannis greatly. Not that she was a bibliophile, as he could quite easily imagine that, but that she didn’t appear to actively date.  
“What do you like to read?” he asked, changing tack so the conversation did not veer too far into the personal.  
“Well, at the moment I am enrolled full time at King’s Landing University studying a degree in Political Science so most of my reading revolves around that.”  
“Excellent,” Stannis enthused. “But what do you read in your spare time?”  
Sansa blushed and he could not fathom why she would do so until a thought popped into his head. He smiled broadly.  
“Wait, not romances by any chance. All heaving bosoms and –”  
“Oh Gods,” she groaned. “How bloody embarrassing.”  
Stannis could have sworn her face reddened so that it was even darker than the colour of her hair.  
Stannis laughed roundly, his loud voice echoing in the small space of the lift. It must have startled her somewhat because she jumped slightly but she quickly recovered and joined in with him.  
“Are you finished now”” she asked in mock indignation, “Laughing at my expense.”  
“I’m sorry Sansa,” he replied. “I once read one of those books that my ex-wife left lying in the lounge room and to say that it was no literary masterpiece is a complete understatement. I have to say that it was amusing though. The book got to one rather heated moment when the male protagonist’s hands were roaming all over the woman and somehow due to the description of their placement, he ended up with four hands.”  
“Can we change the subject now Stannis,” she asked with a grimace.  
Stannis laughed again before choosing a less controversial subject.

 

“How far along with your degree are you?”  
“I’m in my second year. It’s true what they say about the first year. It’s pretty easy and laid back but second year is a lot more demanding. I really don’t have much time between study and my part time job for socialising. I do have a small group of friends that I get together with from time to time for drinks or dinner but that’s about it.”  
“What do you do for work?” he enquired.  
“I work at a café which is housed inside a large bookshop not far from the University. It’s kind of perfect because I get to be around books all the time. Although, I do have to try and refrain from spending all my money on them otherwise the bills get a bit out of control. I do have a part scholarship but my apartment is expensive due to the area I live in and I don’t share the rent with anyone. I wouldn’t swap it for anything though. I love the location. It’s right near the Botanic Gardens so I can go for a run on the tracks there anytime I like.”  
The more he spoke to Sansa the more impressed he became. She was smart, independent, driven and focussed, a lot like her father had been. He wanted to tell her that but wasn’t entirely sure that it would be wise. He did not want her sadness to return; he much preferred her like this, talking animatedly about her life to him with no inhibitions. 

 

“What about you?” she asked. “I mean you must be really busy with work. Do you have much time to squeeze in some fun?”  
“Hmm. We are a little alike in some respects. My job is very demanding. I travel a lot for work, attend a lot of meetings, engage in seemingly endless conference calls and I’m constantly on the bloody cell phone or the computer at home hosing down fires, settling disputes, finalising mergers, blah blah. That is one problem with modern life: you can never escape work.”  
“Sounds exhausting,” Sansa commented.  
“Yes. But I don’t mean to sound ungrateful or whiny. I do enjoy my job and I do find the time to also go running, visit the gym and play golf. Just not as often as I would like.”  
“You mentioned an ex-wife, Stannis. Do you have any children?”  
“Yes, I do. I have a beautiful little daughter. She’s eleven years old. She lives full time with her mother in the Riverlands.” Stannis couldn’t help a note of bitterness and regret creeping into his tone.  
Sansa regarded him sadly.  
“I’m sorry Stannis. It must be so hard to be separated from her.”  
“I still travel to see her when I can, but as you can appreciate, with my work commitments, it’s not easy.”  
“No, I imagine not,” she responded.

***************************

 

Sansa detected that Stannis’s mood had darkened somewhat and was determined to lighten it. She had appreciated his efforts at lifting her from her doldrums earlier and thought she would return the favour.  
“So, I think we can both agree that cell phones are the bane of our existence at times but they can be fun too. Why don’t we take some selfies?”  
Stannis huffed in derision.  
“No way, Jose. I’ve never taken a selfie in my life and I’m not going to start now.”  
“Oh come on. It’ll be great. Don’t be such a killjoy,” she teased.  
“Careful woman. You’re starting to sound suspiciously like my brothers,” he admonished with a mock snarl.  
“Stannis….”  
“No, Sansa. I do not enjoy having myself photographed. I either come out looking like a sourpuss or gods forbid, if I smile I look like a complete moron.”

 

“That is such a load of shit,” she stated emphatically, noting his rather shocked reaction. “There is no way that you would look like a moron when you smile. You’ve got a lovely smile,” she blurted out before she could stop herself.  
Stannis cleared his throat awkwardly.  
“Erhem. Well, thank you. But still no selfies on my phone.”  
“No worries,” she responded. “We’ll take them with mine.”  
“Not happening,” he persisted stubbornly.  
“Pleeeeassse?” she pleaded with her best big doe eye look, fluttering her eyelashes coquettishly. In her admittedly limited experience this usually worked on men but with him she wasn’t too sure.  
To her delight he let out a huge sigh, which she immediately took as acquiescence.  
“Yes!” she cried as she pumped her fist in the air.  
“Just hurry up,” he grumped, “before I change my mind.”  
Sansa grinned in triumph and reached into her clutch extracting the phone.

 

“Okay, now, stand behind me,” she said as she turned her back to him and held the phone up in front of her.  
Stannis stood a discrete distance behind her looking incredibly awkward. She had to stifle a giggle as he shuffled from foot to foot looking like someone was about to poke him with a stick.  
“Closer Stannis,” she coaxed. “And you’ll have to bend down a bit. You’re so tall.”  
Stannis drew a little closer but he still maintained a gap between them. He leaned down so his face was visible beside hers but she still wanted him closer. She had to admit to herself in that moment that it wasn’t entirely because of the selfie. She could feel the warmth emanating from his body and wondered what it would feel like to have him pressed right up against her back. Steeling herself she threw caution to the wind and grabbed at his arm, pulling it around the front of her waist. He stiffened and his eyes widened in surprise. For her part, she stifled a gasp at the feel of the strong muscles of his chest and abdomen at her back and the arm around her middle. After some time she felt him relax a little and she melted further into his frame. His head came to rest on her shoulder.  
“How’s this,” he whispered against her ear, his hot breath wisping against her jaw. She shivered involuntarily, catching him as he stared fixedly at the delicate area of skin underneath her earlobe.  
“Umm. Perfect,” she replied a little breathlessly. “Now look forward and say cheese,” she instructed.

 

Sansa waited for Stannis to school his features into the semblance of a smile. Quickly reviewing the picture she winced. The smile on his face was so faked he looked like he was constipated. She was starting to feel some very pleasurable sensations from his touch and proximity so even if the selfie had been perfect she probably would have rejected it anyway so she could have an excuse to remain exactly where she was. His breathing had become quite heavy in her ear and he had made no move to separate from her so she fancied that he might have been similarly affected.  
“Hmm. No. I think you can do better,” she stated.  
“Yes,” he agreed. “I think maybe I can,” he replied. He was obviously in no rush to remove himself from the situation.  
“Okay. Here we go,” she said. Suddenly she was struck with the wild urge to tickle his abdomen with her free hand to coax a real grin from him. He gave a surprised grunt but withstood her assault on his ribs stoically, no smile emerging on his face.  
“You’ve just made a very grave mistake,” he stated sternly. “You had the element of surprise but I am not ticklish in the slightest,” he added. “Now give me that phone,” he ordered.  
Sansa regarded him with wide eyes. Had she angered him somehow? Overstepped the mark of what he was comfortable with physically. She handed him the phone with some trepidation.

 

Letting out a loud squeal, Sansa doubled over as Stannis viciously attacked her waist with his fingers in a punishing revenge tickle attack.  
“No! Stannis. Stop,” she cried out as she doubled over in hopeless laughter.  
She squirmed and struggled as he continued to knead her vulnerable side relentlessly but his grasp was too strong and she was rendered completely helpless. He began to laugh at her in sympathy with her predicament.  
“I can’t. Will you stop,” she squeaked as Stannis finally took the photo.  
She gasped as she tried to catch her breath, turning around to slap his arm.  
“What the hell?” she admonished him as she noticed the incredibly smug look on his face upon bringing up the picture.  
“Now, missy. That’s how you take a selfie,” he stated in a self-congratulatory tone as he pushed the phone in front of her face.

 

When she looked at the picture her breathing hitched. It was perfect. They were perfect. She looked so carefree and happy: her smile wide, her hair wild, her eyes sparking with joyousness. And Stannis, with his boyish grin dimpling the fine lines at the sides of his mouth and lighting up his eyes with genuine amusement, looked like every woman’s dream man.  
“Wow,” was all she could think to say, as she looked up at the phone to meet his eyes.  
“Will you send the picture to me, Sansa,” he requested softly.  
“Sure, what’s your number?”  
After reciting it to her, she attached the picture and fired it off in a text.  
“Now you have my number,” she pointed out.  
“Yes and you have mine,” he responded.  
Sansa smiled at him timidly but before they could voice another thought a horrendous grinding screech sounded and the lift shuddered as the interior was plunged into darkness.

***************************

Sansa screamed and launched herself directly into Stannis’s arms, wrapping her arms around him tightly and tucking her head against the side of his neck. He brought her down to her knees and wove one arm around her waist, his other hand coming to rest protectively at the back of her head. With their bodies pressed so tightly together, he could feel her trembling violently and her breath wisped hot and fast against the skin of his throat. She was terrified and he wasn’t feeling all that comfortable himself but knew he had to keep his cool for her sake.  
“Sssh. It’s okay sweetheart. We’re okay. Come on,” he whispered soothingly as he stroked her hair.  
There was just enough light to make out his surroundings. He reached across and pushed the intercom button.  
“Sir, Madam? Are you injured?” the voice enquired urgently. “We have no vision from the camera.”  
“No, we’re fine. What just happened?”  
“We are terribly sorry. The crew working on the elevator encountered a small issue. You are in no danger however. They have located the problem and are working on restoring the power. We expect to have you out very shortly.”  
“Well, that is welcome news. Please try and not scare the living shit out of us again, if that is at all possible.”  
“Of course Sir,” the hotel employee responded quickly, having detected a slightly threatening note in his voice. 

 

Sansa still had not relinquished her strangle hold on him and if he were being completely honest, he was far from displeased by that development. She felt warm and soft and yielding in his arms, her breasts pressed tight against the muscles of his chest. He felt a twitch at his groin and realised he was starting to react to the close contact in rather inappropriate ways. There was no way that she could be unaware of the pressure of his bulge against her thigh as he embraced her. As loathe as he was to move from his current position he knew he had to before things got out of hand but when he attempted to disengage, she only pulled him closer.  
“Please Stannis,” she whispered. “I’m scared.”  
His heart melted a little as he continued to stroke his fingers gently through her long tresses.  
“I know you are, Sansa. But it’s alright now. You heard what that woman said. They’re getting us out. There’s nothing to worry about. We’re perfectly safe.”

 

As he smoothed at her hair he felt her face shift slightly and his breath caught in his throat as he registered the tiny feather light brush of her lips on his neck, just underneath his earlobe.  
“Sansa, what –” he began, but he gasped as she moved her lips to his ear and kissed him softly on the shell.  
Grasping her chin gently with the fingers of one hand he tilted her face towards him and captured her lips with his in a gentle kiss. She let out a small whimper of pleasure and ran her fingers through the hair of his temples as she pulled his face closer, deepening the kiss, parting her soft plump lips in invitation. He did not hesitate, slipping his tongue inside to taste her sweetness, withdrawing only to nibble gently at her bottom lip.

 

As Sansa leaned in for another kiss, a whir sounded and the power was restored to the lift. Conscious of the fact that they could now be observed via camera they jumped to their feet and smoothed at their clothing and hair. Sansa blushed prettily as she gifted him a small shy smile. Soon enough the elevator dinged, announcing their arrival at the lobby. Stannis pressed the door close button to prevent any interruptions from guests wanting to use the lift.  
“I absolutely do not want this to be the last time I see you Sansa. Might I hope that you feel the same way?” he asked.  
“I really like you Stannis,” she replied timidly. “I would really like to see you again too.”  
“May I call you?”  
“Of course. I’ll look forward to it,” she said as she stretched up to kiss him chastely on the lips.  
“Good night Stannis.”  
“Good night Sansa.”  
They smiled broadly at each other before Sansa strode purposefully from the lift and through the lobby.

 

******************

 

Sansa had only covered a few yards before she felt a strong hand envelop her elbow, bringing her to a standstill.  
“Stannis, is something wrong?” she enquired with a slight frown.  
“No,” he replied, “nothing’s wrong. I just – I don’t want the night to be over yet.”  
Sansa smiled and ran her hand over his forearm.  
“I don’t either,” she admitted.  
“I was thinking.”  
“Did it hurt?” she smirked.  
“You will have to be punished for your insolence young lady. Do not think I will forget.”  
Sansa giggled and blushed faintly.

 

“But, as I was saying, I was thinking. I’m not doing anything for Christmas.”  
“Go on,” Sansa prompted.  
“How long does it take to drive to Winterfell from here? I’ve never done the trip.”  
“Six to seven hours depending on traffic.”  
Stannis glanced at his watch.  
“So if we leave now we should get there by around midnight.”  
“What? I can’t ask you to do that. That’s a terrible imposition on you. I couldn’t possibly ask you -”  
“You’re not asking, I’m offering. But only if you think that your family will be okay with me spending Christmas there. I don’t fancy driving home alone at that time of night.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course they won’t mind. Are you sure though?”  
“Never been surer of anything in my life. Come on. It’ll be fun. Maybe I can find some Elvis on the radio and blow your mind with the awesomeness of my talent.”  
Sansa laughed as she flung her arms around him, hugging him tight.  
“You don’t know how much this means to me. I don’t know how I’m ever going to thank you.”  
“Perhaps I can come up with a few suggestions,” he smirked.

 

“I’ll ring my mother and let her know what’s happening. With everything that’s gone on she doesn’t even know that I missed my flight.”  
Sansa pulled her phone from her clutch while Stannis moved some distance away to sit at in a comfortable leather armchair to give her some privacy.  
After terminating the call she walked towards Stannis who looked decidedly nervous. She gave him a reassuring grin as he stood and closed the gap.  
“Relax. It’s all good. My mother is very grateful to you for offering and she is looking forward to meeting you.”  
Stannis breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Great. Car’s outside in the hotel carpark. We’ll drop past mine so I can throw some stuff in a bag. How about you? You’ve got nothing with you.”  
“I’ve got lots of stuff still at home so I don’t bother with a travel case.”  
“Okay, let’s go then,” he said as he placed his hand at the small of her back and pushed her gently forward. 

 

Before they could proceed Sansa stopped him and cupped his face with one hand.  
“Thank you so much for making this a very special Christmas for me Stannis. It’s one I’m sure I won’t ever forget.”  
“Same. And just for the record. I was wrong about what I said before,” he stated.  
“About what?”  
“About Christmas gifts.”  
She tilted her head in perplexity.  
“Sometimes, you do get what you want,” he said with a small smile as he led her out to the carpark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Dubious Consent (doesn't involve Stannis) in this chapter.  
> This chapter is a little darker but I promise this is as dark as it gets before we return to the land of fluff and smut :)

To say that their road trip had been one frustration after another was an understatement. After having lined up for an eternity at the petrol station for a top up of fuel after first visiting Stannis’s house to pack his bag, they were stopped by the side of the freeway by the police for a random blood and alcohol breathalyser test. It seemed to take forever but eventually they were cleared and continued on their way only to strike one traffic snarl and accident scene after another. It was probably to be expected as everyone headed out to meet up with family members for Christmas Day, but still, this had to be the worst traffic that Stannis had ever encountered in many years of driving. Eventually, they reached the outskirts of the city and the traffic stretched out somewhat. However, progress was still slower than they would have liked and they were by now seriously delayed. To compound the issue, a steady sleeting rain had begun to fall making visibility a bit of a nightmare, slowing the traffic further. If it had just been about him, Stannis would have suggested that they admit defeat and turn back but he could not disappoint Sansa now that her heart was set on returning home.

 

Stannis had declined Sansa’s offer to share the driving so she had done her best to keep up her side of the bargain by entertaining him with stories of her life growing up with a veritable army of five siblings to keep his growing fatigue at bay, but despite her best efforts, he could feel himself starting to lose his concentration. It was already almost 9pm and they still had around five hours of travel ahead of them, probably more, the way things were going. Noticing that she had fallen quiet for the first time during the trip he looked over and noticed how exhausted Sansa looked, her eyelids heavy and her head starting to loll slightly. The conditions outside had worsened to the point that Stannis had been forced to pull over a couple of times to wait for the pelting rain to ease due to lack of visibility. It became increasingly clear that they could not continue this way and would need to stop somewhere for the night and continue first thing in the morning. He smiled as he turned to glance at Sansa once more; she was fast asleep.

 

Not wishing to disturb her peaceful slumber, Stannis drove on through the semi-rural district to the northeast of King’s Landing until they reached a small town by the name of Rosby. Having quickly perused the route on his phone before leaving, he knew that from there the road would veer to the west through Harrenhal and on to the Kingsroad which ran directly to Winterfell. Scanning the sides of the road for any sign of accommodation, he drove past several large motels but disappointingly, although not surprisingly, their NO Vacancy signs were all lit. Harrenhal, a major stopover point for travellers, was perhaps only one hour away and it was tempting to continue. However Stannis didn’t really rate their chances of finding any rooms there, believing that this smaller, less touristy stop may yield better results. 

 

He was beginning to feel quite disheartened and sick on Sansa’s behalf about the very real prospect of having to sleep in the car by the side of the road, when he spied a sign for a Bed and Breakfast venue with an arrow pointing up a steep gravel drive; the sides of the trail were heavily vegetated. The location seemed more secluded so Stannis nurtured a small hope that they would have more luck there than along the more prominent main road. Steering the car onto the track, the slight bump as he changed surfaces and the crunch of the gravel under the tyres shook Sansa awake with a start. She rubbed at her eyes and stared out the front windscreen in perplexity at the heavily wooded terrain around her.  
“Where are we Stannis?” she asked with a yawn and a stretch.  
Stannis smiled.  
“Hi there sleepy head. I’m trying to find us somewhere to sleep for the night. It’s getting late, I’m buggered and the weather is turning nasty. I think it would be unwise to push it much further.”

 

“Oh Stannis, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you wake me up? You must be exhausted,” she mumbled guiltily.  
“I didn’t have the heart to. You were tired too and you looked so peaceful. And, by the way, do you know you snore a little bit when you sleep,” he smiled fondly.  
It was more like a very soft purr but the opportunity to rib her about it was too hard to resist.  
“I do not, you enormous fibber,” she gasped in outrage.  
Stannis thought her outburst was too cute for words and laughed loudly.  
“Okay, okay. I might have exaggerated slightly. But you were clearly in need of the sleep.”  
“All the same, the least I can do is keep you occupied so you don’t micronap behind the wheel,” she admonished herself.  
He took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips kissing her lightly on the knuckles in a show of his forgiveness and because… well…. he felt an overwhelming urge to touch her all of a sudden.

 

Just then the trees began to thin as they crested the hill revealing a quaint old white two storey weatherboard house. Stannis thought it looked modest but quite serviceable although until they got inside they couldn’t be certain. At this point though, he had to admit that beggars can’t be choosers and they would probably have to make do, unless he spotted vermin. That was an absolute deal breaker; he’d rather sleep in the car.  
“Stay here, Sansa. I’ll be back in a moment. I just want to check it out first,” he said as he quickly opened the car door, strode off and rang the doorbell of the property. After a brief moment the door was answered by a pleasantly featured middle aged woman with slightly wild greying hair. From what he could discern through the doorway, the house was immaculately maintained and tastefully decorated in a slightly old fashioned way.  
“Good evening, Sir. May I help you?”  
“Good evening. I require accommodation for the evening. Do you have anything available?”  
“How many beds do you need?”  
“Two,” he answered.  
“Oh dear. You see, the room on the ground floor is taken. I only have the smaller room available upstairs and it only has one queen size bed, although there is a couch and it is pretty big. You are tall though, so if you’re sleeping on it, I’m not sure how suitable it will be.”

 

Stannis grimaced. It looked like a long uncomfortable night crammed on the couch for him. Even then he had no idea how Sansa would feel about sharing a room with him; he wasn’t sure that they had reached that point with each other yet, but what choice did they have? They could give up this room only to waste precious time and petrol trying to find an alternative, to no avail.  
“Please give me a moment. I need to discuss it with my friend.”  
“Of course,” the woman replied with a small indulgent smile. Stannis guessed that the woman had encountered this predicament on more than one occasion.

 

As Stannis neared the car, Sansa opened her door and unfurled from the seat coming to stand in front of him. Ironically the rain had started to ease to a gentle drizzle but there was no guarantee that would last.  
“What’s the verdict?” she asked with a slightly worried frown. She must have picked up on the hesitation and concern in his manner as he approached her.  
“It looks perfectly okay. They’ve got something available. But there’s only one problem.”  
“What’s that,” she asked with a tilt to the head.  
“They only have one room. And in that room there is only one bed.”  
Sansa’s eyes widened before she averted her gaze to the ground.  
“Oh,” she commented awkwardly. “Umm.”  
Stannis continued in a rush.  
“But there’s a couch. I’ll take that. It will be fine.”  
“No way, Stannis!” Sansa cried. “That’s not happening. You’ve insisted on doing all the driving; its been a really stressful trip so far and you look tired. You need to get a proper night’s rest. You’re taking the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

 

Stannis frowned knowing that her reasoning was sound but his inherent chivalry would not allow him to seek his own comfort at her expense. His tone when he responded was perhaps a little sterner than he had intended.  
“You are taking the bed. I won’t hear another word about it.”  
“But –” she replied.  
“No but’s. The bed is yours, period. I don’t really have the energy to stand out here debating it any longer and we’re getting wet.”  
“Stannis,” she grated out roughly, “don’t speak to me like I am a child.”  
“Oh for heaven’s sake,” he mumbled, “are you always this stubborn?”  
All of a sudden, Sansa started to grin.  
“Yep,” she said. “But I may have found my match.”  
Stannis sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck roughly before chuckling at her in return and reaching over to fiddle with a lock of her hair.  
“Did we just have our first disagreement,” she asked shyly.  
“A minor one. But don’t worry you can make it up to me later,” he smirked.  
He was rather dismayed at the concerned look that Sansa shot him at this remark. Stannis, you idiot.  
“Don’t look at me like that Sansa, that’s not what I meant,” he said running his arms up and down her arm. “You do trust me, don’t you?”  
Sansa nodded. “Yes, I do. It’s just…. Never mind,” she muttered. “It’s getting cold out here Stannis. Can we go inside now?”  
Stannis regarded her quizzically, wondering what she had been about to say before she changed her mind. 

*****************

 

Sansa stared at Stannis with an odd mixture of fear and excitement as his words echoed in her head.

“They only have one room and it only has one bed.”

One bed.  
Oh Gods. 

“Oh…Umm.”

She swallowed thickly and contemplated spending the night alone with this man who she was obviously physically attracted to and who was attracted to her but who she had only known for a matter of hours. As much as she physically felt drawn to him, she didn’t know if she was mentally and emotionally ready to share a room let alone a bed with him. The last time she had shared a bed it had been when she was sixteen, with her nineteen year old boyfriend of five months and it had been an unmitigated disaster. 

 

Harry Hardyng had been a quarterback for the football team at the high school they both attended in Winterfell but she had not known him then, being three grades below him at the time. He had then left to attend the local university on a sport scholarship. He was a tall, broad, heavily muscled blonde giant with a gentle nature, or so she had thought at the time. Sansa met him through her older brother Robb who was enrolled in the same graduate program but was one year ahead; the two were instantly attracted to each other but Sansa fell hard. Her parents, especially her father, opposed their burgeoning relationship on the basis of strict religious beliefs that preached celibacy before marriage. There was also concern over their age gap or perhaps more so the gap in their life experiences. Sansa had been brought up in a very cloistered environment and was quite naïve and innocent for her age while Harry had travelled extensively throughout his adolescence and had now been exposed to the more adult world outside the protection of high school. They were worlds apart in maturity in her parents’ mind and it would only end in heartbreak. She found out, to her detriment that she should have listened to them. Instead she met with him at his house on the sly whenever Harry’s family members were absent.

 

“Harry! Harry, please stop. Harry. Get off me!” she cried as she pushed at this massive shoulders in panic.  
“Fuck!” he grunted out as he lifted himself off her and rolled to her side onto his back, breathing heavily.  
Every time they ended up in his bedroom the same scenario played out.  
“Not this again, Sansa. What the fuck?” he rasped out angrily as he turned his face towards her, his blue eyes flashing with a combination of frustration and lust.  
“I’m sorry Harry. I just….I can’t,” she stammered, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.  
She sat up and pulled down her tshirt to cover her exposed bra and readjusted her skirt which had risen up her thighs as Harry’s hands had slid ever upwards towards her sex.  
“You can’t kiss me like that and get me all worked up and then pull this shit. What the hell is the matter with you?” he railed.  
“I’m sorry Harry,” she muttered miserably, the tears falling freely now. “I don’t mean to. Please don’t be mad at me.”  
“It’s been five months, Sansa. Five months. I don’t know if I can keep on like this much longer. It’s driving me insane. You’re driving me insane.”  
“Don’t say that. Please, Harry. I love you.”  
“Love me? Then why are you acting this way? You act like I’m trying to rape you or something. All I’m trying to do is to make you feel good. If you loved me the way you say you do, you would want me to feel good too.”  
“I do, I do want to make you feel good. I’m just not…I’m not ready….for THAT,” she mumbled softly, blushing as she lowered her gaze.

 

Harry sighed in exasperation and rolled over to face the wall, his back turned to her.  
Sansa grabbed at his arm and shook him gently, the tears still streaming down her face.  
“Please Harry,” she pleaded. “I’m sorry. What can I do?”  
He seemed to relent, rolling on to his back as he stared at her, the lust still lurking there.  
In desperation Sansa straddled him, taking him completely by surprise. He studied her with undisguised wariness. She knew that he was waiting for her to pull away from him again in fear as she always did. She exercised every ounce of her willpower and took a deep breath before leaning down to plant a kiss on his stomach. His breathing hitched as her mouth moved gradually lower until she reached the band of his boxer trunks. She inhaled deeply to steady her nerves and tugged them down to his knees, freeing his already erect cock from its confinement. From time to time Harry had grabbed her hand and placed it on his member but always while he was still clothed. This was the first time she had ever seen, let alone contemplated touching his naked cock; the first time she had ever initiated. It scared her to death but she was determined to conquer her fears.

 

Sansa realised at that moment that she hadn’t the slightest idea what to do next. Of course she’d read articles in magazines that some of her friends at school had shown her and they had discussed oral sex but that was entirely different from actually performing it. She looked to Harry for encouragement or some sort of vocalisation of his needs but he had never been much of a communicator and she didn’t really expect he would be any different in a sexual situation. He sighed in what sounded like growing frustration so she gripped him by the base and planted a soft kiss on the very tip of the head. Harry hissed and bucked up slightly which she took as a good sign. She kissed and licked experimentally along the length of his shaft, then swirled her tongue around the the head.  
“Jesus?” he groaned. “Fuck.”

 

Sansa worked her hand along his shaft and continued to lave at the head of his cock but it became clear that Harry was growing impatient. Eventually he lay a hand on the back of her head and firmly pushed her mouth down over him.  
“Suck, suck me off,” he rasped.  
Sansa moved her mouth down as far as she could over his thick cock and sucked eliciting a loud low moan from Harry who pressed her head down and bucked up forcing himself further down her throat. As her airway blocked she began to panic, choking and struggling for breath but Harry appeared oblivious, too caught up in his own pleasure. He continued to thrust into her mouth as his hands tangled in her hair, pulling on it painfully. She could feel tears streaming down her face; it burned with a mixture of shame and physical exertion. She reached with her hands and clawed at him and eventually her frantic movements registered with him and he shoved her off himself with a disgusted sneer.  
“You know what. Forget it, you stupid bitch. Get the fuck out, we’re through!” he yelled at her while pointing at the door.  
“Harry,” she cried miserably as she wiped at the tears on her face.  
“I said get out!” he screamed.  
Sansa grabbed her bag and ran from the bedroom weeping hysterically, grateful for the fact that none of Harry’s family were home to witness the scene.

 

That was the last time Sansa ever saw Harry. She never told Robb what happened for fear her brother would kill him. She found out six weeks later that he was engaged to marry a young woman from a very wealthy family, also at university, who was four months pregnant with his child. Subsequent to his marriage and the birth of his son, rumours circulated of his peccadilloes with older wealthy women and divorce quickly followed. In time, she came to view his rejection of her as a lucky escape, even though the hurt never left her. It took her a long time to trust enough to even go out on a date again and she had never found anyone after Harry that she cared enough about to risk her body and soul like that again. 

 

“But there’s a couch. I’ll take that. It will be fine.”

Sansa was pulled from her recollections by Stannis’s words, a palpable relief washing over her. But there it was again, that inexorable pull she felt towards him and a deep regret despite her insecurities and doubts. He had awoken something in her that had lain long dormant and while she relished it she also feared it. She did not know what he wanted from her; she wasn’t sure she could give it to him. She had not been able to give herself to Harry or any other man since him. But she realised, Stannis was not Harry. Stannis was unlike any man she had ever met before and awoke feelings and sensations in her that made every nerve ending tingle and set her heart aflutter. 

 

“No way, Stannis! That’s not happening. You’ve insisted on doing all the driving; it’s been a really stressful trip so far and you look tired. You need to get a proper night’s rest. You’re taking the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

While her protestations were motivated primarily by her concern for his welfare, a small part of her also realised that she had fought so hard for the couch because she was afraid that if he came to her in the night while she lay in the bed, she would not have the willpower to say no. What would she do then? Even if she could overcome her fears of the physical act itself, the nagging doubts about her ability to please a man that had been Harry’s lasting legacy, still remained. In the end, she realised that Stannis would not pressure her or demean her as the other man had done. He was kind and gentle and considerate of her feelings; he respected her. Whether or not he ended up in the bed with her would be entirely her decision, and hers alone; what happened in the bed, she felt sure, would be a kind of negotiation between them, a concord. So, she had acquiesced with good grace and accepted the bed. She had wanted in that moment to confess all her fears to him – to reassure him that it was not him she distrusted but herself. But the words stuck in her throat. She followed him with growing trepidation to the upstairs bedroom praying that she would not add tonight to her list of life’s regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sansa. Harry is such an enormous a-hole.  
> Next up: Emotional rescue, Stannis style and some smut, of course ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Stannis and Sansa sat curled up on the couch watching the late news on the small wall-mounted television while eating Chinese takeout. He had made the short trip out to a nearby restaurant back on the main street that the proprietress of the B&B, Mrs Daniels, had recommended to them. Luckily he had just managed to catch them before they closed up kitchen for the night. While he was gone, Sansa had rung her mother to apprise her of the situation. He was relieved to note that Sansa appeared to be a lot more relaxed now than earlier. It was indeed a small room as advertised and contained the bed, two bedside tables, a couch and a coffee table. There was also a small en-suite with shower stall but no bath. Although a little cramped, the room was warm, clean and well appointed.

 

At first there had been some panic as Sansa suddenly realised the practicalities of the situation. She had absolutely nothing with her except her small clutch with a few makeup items. Stannis had some limited supplies in his bag: soap, toothpaste and the like and a comb she could try and pull through her unruly morning hair but to her consternation, she remained without a toothbrush. Luckily Mrs Daniels stashed toiletry items for just such emergencies and was able to supply Sansa with a toothbrush for which she was eternally grateful, along with some little travel size facial cleansing and toning bottles and body wash. When she had spoken to Mrs Daniels she had forgotten the need for sleepwear. Stannis had immediately come to the rescue and suggested a t-shirt from his bag. Sansa accepted the shirt dubiously holding it up in front of her. Even though it would be large on her it would only reach down to just below her bum but it would have to do. She had flushed at the realisation and knew that Stannis had noticed. 

 

After finishing their food, Sansa had found herself nodding off, her head leaning on Stannis’s shoulder, his arm tightly wound around her.  
“Sweetheart. You’re done in; so am I. We should think about getting some sleep,” he commented as he shook her lightly to rouse her.  
“You’re right. I’ll take a quick shower and hit the sack.”  
“Sure go ahead.”  
Sansa emerged some time later cursing that she had to wear her existing underwear and had no fresh ones. As suspected, Stannis’s t-shirt barely covered her behind, fully exposing her thighs. She would have preferred to dispense with the bra for comfort’s sake but the fabric of the shirt was so thin that it would have done little to conceal her nipples. Sansa knew that Stannis did his best not to stare at her as she entered the room but his eyes wandered from the television to her barely covered form before quickly averting back to the television. She hastily jumped in under the bed coverings while Stannis moved to the en-suite to take his own shower. 

 

In time, the door opened and Stannis appeared. Sansa had to stifle a gasp as she noticed that his chest was bare and that he wore only navy blue cotton sleep pants slung low on his hips. She realised then that he probably only had the one t-shirt: the one that she was now wearing, not anticipating the need for more. She felt a hot flush at her cheeks as she stared openly at his broad muscled shoulders and chest and his chiselled abs as he moved; her eyes started to wander further south to the narrow hips and the top of the V of his pelvis that disappeared under the waistband of his pants before she realised that he would be completely aware of her scrutiny. She clutched at the bed coverings and kept her gaze carefully averted as he slowly approached.  
“Good night Sansa,” he said as he leaned down and planted a chaste kiss on the cheek.  
“Good night Stannis,” she replied in a whisper feeling like she had just melted into a puddle of goo between the sheets.

 

How in all the seven hells was she going to get to sleep now with that unforgettable vision of male perfection in her head and the memory of his warm lips touching her skin? Stannis turned off the overhead lighting and settled into the couch which he had made up as a makeshift bed with pillow, sheets and a blanket. The room was still slightly illuminated by the moon that peaked through a gap in the curtains covering the window so she could still make out his form as he struggled to settle in. Her heart went out to him when she noticed how incredibly awkward his body looked as he tried to accommodate his tall form within the confines of the couch. Despite how obviously uncomfortable he must have been, he did not utter a single word of complaint.

 

She lay on her back staring at the ceiling, chewing on her bottom lip feeling completely wired. There was a strange yearning sensation at her core and a tingling heat at the apex of her thighs that would not give her peace. She turned from time to time to study Stannis’s form but finally he appeared to have succumbed to his fatigue as there was no movement and she could hear his deep, regular breathing in the silence of the room. She fidgeted and fussed for quite some time until the urge to rise from the bed and walk over to him became too great. She padded quietly on bare feet and kneeled down in front of him. Her heart seemed to skip a beat when she leaned in to examine him more closely. His hair was mussed, his face relaxed and unlined, almost boyish in his complete relaxation. She could not resist tracing her finger over his cheek in a feather light stroke as he slept. 

 

Stannis began to stir and he opened his eyes flinching back in surprise as he registered her presence so close to him.  
“Sansa, what are you doing? Are you alright?” he asked groggily.  
“I’m sorry I woke you, Stannis. Only, I’m…I’m cold and there are no more blankets.”  
Stannis sat upright and began to remove his own blanket to give it to her.  
“Oh no. I didn’t want you to…. I mean….You could keep me warm. In the bed, I mean,” she stammered shyly.  
Stannis stared at her uncertainly, sighed and said the last thing she would have expected him to say.  
“No, Sansa. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

*********************************

Stannis noticed the wide eyed look that Sansa shot him in return. She seemed flustered and embarrassed and he realised that she thought that he had rejected her.  
“Why not, Stannis? Aren’t you….Don’t you want me?” she asked.  
Her voice was barely above a whisper and it trembled with suppressed emotion. He reached out to grab her hand reassuringly.  
“You have absolutely no idea how much I want you right now, so that’s not the reason.”  
“Then why?”  
He frowned as he saw the glistening in her eyes of unshed tears.  
“Because I don’t want this to be a repeat of what happened in the elevator,” he replied.  
Stannis registered her confusion and dismay, pressing on.  
“The kiss was incredible and I wouldn’t take it back for all the world. That’s not what I have the problem with. After the lift malfunctioned and the lights went out you clung to me like your life depended on it, even after we were told that everything was fine. When I tried to move away you told me you were scared. Is that really why you wanted me to hold you?”  
Sansa appeared completely perplexed by the question.  
“I don’t understand what you mean,” she replied.  
“Did you want me to hold you because you were scared, or because you wanted me to touch and kiss you?” he asked gently.  
Sansa lowered her face, unable to look him in the eye.  
“Look at me please, Sansa and answer the question, love.”  
She lifted her eyes to his slowly and replied in small trembling voice.  
“I wanted you to kiss me.”

 

Stannis nodded.  
“And when you suggested taking selfies was it because you wanted to take a picture or was it because you wanted to get closer to me?” he asked.  
“Both, but mostly I just wanted you closer,” she admitted, blushing wildly.  
“You’re not really cold in bed, are you Sansa?”  
“No,” she muttered.  
“Tell me what it is you want.”  
“I want you to hold me and kiss me but I don’t know if… –“  
Stannis felt her hand trembling in his and realised her whole frame was shaking like a leaf.  
“Are you scared of me, Sansa?”  
Seeing no clear reaction from her, he took a deep breath and continued.  
“You are the most desirable woman I have ever met and I want to make love to you right now in that bed. But please also know that I would never expect or pressure you to do something you’re not ready for. It would literally kill me if I thought that I had done so. That’s why I need you to talk to me, let me know what you want. I will wait for as long as it takes until you’re comfortable with me enough to want the same things I do; in the meantime I’ll gladly give you what you want and take from you whatever you’re willing to give me as long as you tell me what that is.”

 

Tears began to streak down Sansa’s face. Stannis reached over and grazed at them with his thumb before running his fingers gently through her hair.  
“I’m not scared of you Stannis, but it’s just that I…I’ve never…And I don’t know when I will be able to. It’s not you that I’m scared of. It’s me,” she sniffled.  
“What do you mean, Sansa,” he asked with a slight frown.  
“I’ve never been with a man before….like that. I don’t know what to do. I’m scared that I’m not enough for you and that I’ll mess up again and you’ll hate me afterwards and –“  
“Hey, hey, hey,” he interrupted, pulling her in for a hug as she dissolved into tears. “Shush. It’s alright,” he soothed. 

 

Eventually as she regained a bit of composure he held her at arm’s length and grasped her chin firmly but gently with one hand so she was forced to meet his eyes.  
“What do you mean ‘mess up again’? Has something happened that has made you doubt yourself like this?”  
She hesitated before answering in a small wavering voice.  
“It was my boyfriend Harry back when I was sixteen. He was nineteen. He always wanted me to have sex with him but I wasn’t ready. And when I wanted to stop he would get so angry. On the day he broke up with me it happened again and he got so mad. I just wanted him to forgive me so I tried to… give him oral sex. But I didn’t know what to do and he didn’t talk to me or show me how. I don’t think I was doing it right and he lost his patience with me. He got rough and he hurt me and I couldn’t breathe. I started to panic and then he told me I was stupid and practically threw me out of the house,” she sniffled loudly.  
“Oh my Gods,” Stannis groaned as he rubbed at his eyes with his fingers. He desperately tried to reign in his rage at the contemptible way this cretin had treated this beautiful young woman. “What an incredible prick. What a fool. You were only sixteen, for Christ’s sake. He didn’t deserve you. A man should never force a woman, never. He had absolutely no right to go beyond what you were comfortable with or to make you feel pressured to do anything you didn’t want to do. And expecting you to know what to do and making you feel inadequate and punishing you when things didn’t go exactly the way he wanted them to? That’s just wrong, Sansa.”  
“He looked at me with so much hatred and disgust in his eyes, Stannis, like I was dead to him. I’ve never forgotten it.” 

 

Stannis sighed in sad realisation.  
“And you’re scared that might happen again, with me?”  
She nodded miserably.  
“Nothing you do could ever make me hate you. And I can’t believe you said that you’re scared that you’re not enough for me? Good gods! Where is that even coming from? You are magnificent, sweetheart. Do you know how incredibly lucky I feel that you are even considering allowing me into the same bed with you? And if you did decide one day that you want me to be your first then I would feel so honoured, so privileged.”  
“Oh Stannis,” she whispered as she pushed her face into the side of his neck and hugged him tighter.

 

Eventually she pulled away from him and gave him a small smile.  
“That’s much better,” Stannis said returning the smile with a bigger one of his own.  
“Stannis,” she said breathily.  
“Yes, sweetheart.”  
“Could you please come to the bed now? I want to feel your arms around me and I want you to kiss me.”  
Stannis chucked her chin and grinned.  
“I thought you would never ask.”

 

******************

Sansa held out her hand to Stannis and led him to the side of the bed, pulling him in after her. They settled in together face to face, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. They gazed at each other for a moment before Sansa brushed the fingers of one hand through the hair at his temple and moved forward to press her lips gently against his. He groaned as he pulled her closer, their bodies pressing together, his member nudging against the top of her thigh grazing lightly against her mound. She gasped at the intimate contact and parted her lips as Stannis flicked his tongue against hers and explored her thoroughly, deepening the kiss. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and pulled gently at it while swiping with his tongue then entered her mouth again more insistently moving his lips firmly over hers. Sansa whimpered as she felt a growing heat and dampness between her legs. She had always enjoyed kissing but she had never been so thoroughly turned on by it as she was now. It was as though her entire body was responding to the contact of his moist warm tongue and mouth on hers.

 

He broke away to trail a line of kisses from the corner of her mouth, down along the line of her jaw and across to the delicate skin underneath her earlobe at her pulse point. He sucked and nipped at her neck sending a jolt of pleasure straight down to her core; her hands flew into his hair pressing him closer while he slowly licked and kissed downwards towards her clavicle.  
“Wait, Stannis.”  
He stilled and looked at her uncertainly. She sat up and lifted the bottom of her t-shirt pulling it over her head, revealing her black satin and lace bra and panties. His eyes flitted over the swell of her breasts, her flat stomach and her toned thighs.  
“Gods, you’re perfect sweetheart.”  
“Please touch me, kiss me Stannis. I want to feel your hands and lips on me. Please,” she pleaded.  
He stared at her with such intense desire that she thought she was going to combust on the spot with need.  
He captured her lips with his once more before kissing down her throat and sternum and across the swell of one breast. He moved his hand to the other breast and massaged it gently, brushing across the hardening nipple with his thumb. She moaned and undulated her back thrusting her breasts closer to his mouth and hand. His lips moved down to suck and tease at her nipple with his teeth through the thin silky fabric of her bra, sending another intense streak of pleasure straight to the pit of her stomach.

 

Sansa took a moment to sit upright again slowly removing her bra and lying back down.  
Stannis stared fixedly at her naked breasts before replacing his lips on one nipple and teasing the other between the thumb and forefinger of one hand. Sansa was finding it increasingly difficult to stay still under his ministrations, as she squirmed and bucked her hips, squeezing her thighs together to try and assuage the ache that had settled there. She whimpered when his mouth moved to her other breast, licking with the flat of his tongue broadly over her bud before gently nipping at it and sucking it into his mouth forcefully.  
“Oh Gods,” she gasped. “Please, I need…”  
“What, what do you need?” he asked.  
“I need you to touch me,” she panted out before parting her thighs to him in invitation.  
While still suckling on one nipple and massaging and tweaking the other breast and nipple with one hand, he trailed his other down her ribcage and over the skin of her pelvic bone. He gradually ran his hand down to her inner thigh where he traced light circles with his forefinger, moving ever closer to her sex. The close proximity of his hand where she really needed it was driving her insane. Eventually his fingers caressed gently over the fabric of her panties at her folds eliciting a series of soft gasps and moans from her as her heat and wetness intensified along with a sweet tingling, fluttering sensation. His forefinger found her clit which he circled lightly at first but with increasing pressure, her pleasure mounting as she mewled with the need to find her release and dug her fingernails lightly into the skin of his shoulders and back. 

 

She had orgasmed with her own hands before so she knew that she was close but she needed his hands directly on her. She moved her hands to her panties and shimmied them down to expose her sex to him.  
“Jesus. You’re so wet, so beautiful, so soft,” he murmured as he ran his forefinger gently between her folds.  
“Will you let me look after you,” he asked as he kissed the skin of her inner thigh while still continuing to massage her lips.  
“Yes,” she gasped as she struggled to deal with the intensity of sensation as she steadily approached her climax. The power of his touch was much more potent than anything she had experienced at her own hands so the anticipation of his mouth on her there was almost enough to take her over the edge on its own. He removed her underwear completely and hooked her legs over his forearms and grabbed her buttocks in his hands opening her up to him and bringing her mound closer to his mouth. She had never felt so vulnerable before; and yet, so safe. She could feel his breath against the hot wetness of her entrance as he licked a firm trail right up the entire length of her folds.  
“Stannis, Oh Gods,” she cried out as her hips bucked upwards involuntarily.  
“You taste so good,” he mumbled as he returned his mouth to her lips, sucking and licking and gently tugging before moving his tongue to her clit. Her hands grabbed at the hair of his head in a desperate attempt to push him away or pull him closer, she hardly knew anymore as he held her precariously on the edge between pleasure and pain. Finally he nibbled her sensitive bud with his teeth and sucked firmly bringing her to her completion, her core pulsing and cramping and fluttering with wave after wave of pleasure as she stiffened in his arms and cried out his name. He continued to kiss and gently massage between her folds to bring her down from her high; her body lost its rigidity as she started to relax back down onto the bed, thoroughly and utterly sated. Stannis leaned over her and kissed away a single tear that had trickled from the corner of her eye, staring at her with what she could only describe as complete devotion.

*****************************************

“How do you feel, sweetheart?” Stannis asked in a low voice rough with desire.  
“I feel amazing. You’re amazing,” she whispered cupping the side of his face with one hand.  
“I want you to feel good too. Will you let me,” she asked, moving her other hand down to toy with the waistband of his pants. He felt a powerful twitch at his groin as her small warm fingers brushed against the skin and hair of his taut belly. However, after what she had just told him about her experience with Harry, he worried that it might be a bit much for her.  
“Are you sure, Sansa? I don’t want you to feel like you have to. I don’t expect you to -”  
“I want to. And you know what you said about me telling you what I want? Well, it goes both ways. If you don’t like what I’m doing or if you want me to do something else, please tell me.”  
“Deal,” he said with a smile.  
“Lie back,” she instructed pushing gently at his chest.  
One he had settled, she moved over him and kissed a trail down from his sternum to the waistband of his pants before rubbing his member with her hand and encircling it at the base through the fabric. Stannis grunted and thrust his hips up, pressing firmly into her hand. He felt himself harden immediately and prayed that he wouldn’t come in his pants like a green school boy; he was already so stimulated by pleasuring Sansa. 

 

Sansa grasped the top of his pants and slipped them down completely, once Stannis assisted by lifting his hips, releasing his fully erect cock. Her eyes grew impossibly large and the sight of her kiss swollen lips parting slightly at the size of him nearly brought him undone on the spot. He searched her face for any sign of distress, and while he did detect a degree of nervousness, her eyes regarded him hungrily as though he were a delectable banquet for her to devour. She licked her bottom lip as she reached towards him and curled the fingers of one hand around him. She squeezed and moved her hand up and down his length as he clenched the bedsheets in his fists, fighting the urge to buck his hips up wildly. Noticing a drop of pre cum that had gathered on the tip of his cock, Sansa leaned over him and kissed and licked over the slit before moving her lips over the entire head. She sucked hard and laved around the rim of the head while continuing to slick him with her hand. 

 

“Fuck,” he hissed out, as he tensed, pressing his body down into the mattress to prevent himself from pushing up into her mouth.  
“That’s it. That’s perfect. Just a little harder and faster with your hand,” he panted.  
His hands instinctively moved towards the back of her head but he remembered himself and returned them to the mattress; he had no intention of pushing her down onto him but he thought the mere touch of his hands there might spook her given her previous experience. She began to move her lips further down his shaft then slid back up sucking hard and sliding her tongue against the underside of his cock. The pressure in his balls was becoming intense and he could feel himself thrumming as he stiffened against her lips and tongue.  
“Sansa. I’m going to come,” he gasped out urgently.  
She seemed to hesitate for an instant, then continued to suck on him until the pressure welled and he felt a blinding numbing flash as he found his release, his seed surging into Sansa’s mouth. She tensed in shock as each spurt hit her, but rallied and managed to swallow most of it, wiping at the excess that escaped her lips with her fingers. He groaned with the pleasure of the relief from the built up pressure as his body relaxed and his breathing slowly steadied.

 

“Jesus. That was…fuck,” he mumbled incoherently as he wiped at a light sheen of perspiration that gathered on his brow.  
“Did I do okay,” Sansa asked timidly.  
Stannis chuckled and grabbed at her, crushing her to him in an intimate embrace.  
“In case my physical reaction wasn’t enough of an answer for you, then believe me when I say, that was perfect.”  
“Really?” she squeaked happily, a huge grin on her face.  
“Yes, really. You were spectacular,” he replied, kissing her earlobe gently.

 

Sansa seemed to tense slightly in his arms.  
“Is something wrong?” he asked in concern.  
“No, it’s just that… I don’t know if …” she stuttered.  
“Don’t worry love. We don’t have to do anything more tonight if you don’t want to.”  
“I do, but it’s just…”  
“A little fast? Too soon?” Stannis offered.  
“Yes, a little,” she admitted.  
“I get it. It’s okay and I completely understand Sansa. You’ve made me feel so good, I’m a very happy camper right now.”  
“You’re not angry or upset?”  
Stannis moved his head back to fix her with an earnest gaze.  
“No, of course not. I told you. I am happy to let things move at your pace. I am so proud of you. You were very brave tonight and I feel like a very lucky man.

 

Sansa smiled sweetly at him and kissed him gently on the lips.  
“Well, I think I’m the lucky one, actually. Will you stay with me here in the bed? I want to fall asleep with your arms around me.”  
“Just try and kick me out of this bed, Miss Stark, and see what happens. I’m afraid you’re well and truly stuck with me now, whether you like it or not.”  
Sansa giggled and turned onto her side pulling one of his arms around her and snuggling her back against his chest. He hugged her tight and planted a kiss on the back of her head as he felt her almost instantly melt against his form. Within minutes he heard her soft gentle purr and knew that she was fast asleep.

 

“Gods, I love you,” he whispered as he inhaled the light floral scent of her hair, closing his eyes as sleep finally claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww. Sweet. Right?  
> This @#!# chapter took me sooo long to write. Bloody smut! I hate/love writing it.  
> Next up Christmas with the Starks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry. I promised Christmas at the Starks today but it didn't quite work out that way. I thought this fluffy conversational stuff was rather important to the fic and it got longer and longer and I ran out of time :( This daily posting thing is killing me!! Christmas at the Starks next time, pinkie promise.

A loud and persistent bird call right outside the window pierced the veil of Sansa’s slumber. Sometime during the night she had shifted position; she was now lying with her face nestled into the black hairs of Stannis’s strong chest, one of his arms flung over her waist and a leg hooked over hers, entrapping her body snugly against his. She smiled as she inhaled his musky masculine scent and toyed with the hairs of his chest with her fingers before kissing him softly on his pec muscle. Stannis stirred at the contact, his eyes opening and a wide satisfied grin slowly blooming on his face as he eventually lifted from sleep and met her eyes.  
“Good morning beautiful,” he whispered.  
“Good morning handsome,” she replied, stretching up to press her lips gently to his.  
“Ahhh, Gods. Opening up those elevator doors for you was the best thing I’ve ever done in my life, if it means I get to wake up to this in the morning.”  
Sansa giggled with the memory of the first moments of their encounter.  
“Be honest though, Stannis. You thought long and hard about closing those doors right smack in my face, didn’t you?”  
“Never!” he exclaimed in mock indignation. “I am a gentleman. I would never do such a thing to a lady.”

 

Sansa laughed even harder.  
“I’m not sure that you thought I was much of a lady though. Gods. I must have looked like a complete nut job.”  
“Well, now that you mention it, you were perhaps lacking in the grace department slightly as you tried to break the land speed record in those ridiculous shoes you women seem to favour so much.”  
Sansa huffed in exasperation.  
“Men seem to prefer those heels too, don’t deny it.”  
Stannis chuckled.  
“Yes, you’re right. Practicality and comfort aren’t always high up on our list of priorities, as selfish as that may be. If that was the case then all women would be wearing Bridget Jones’s underwear. On another note, I am rather partial to the dress too, you know.”  
Sansa quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“Oh, is that so?”  
“Oh yes, indeed. It gifted me a very nice view of your… anterior assets when your ridiculous shoe parted company with your foot.”  
Sansa gasped and blushed lightly as her eyes flicked down to her bare breasts.  
“I didn’t! Oh Gods, what you must have thought of me.”

 

Stannis laughed loudly and brushed his finger lightly over the skin at the top of one breast.  
“I thought you were quite the most stunning creature I had ever seen, with boobs to die for, even if you were a complete klutz and a total nut job,” he teased.  
“Stannis!” she cried indignantly as she slapped his arm.  
“So, you haven’t said what your first impression was of me,” he said with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
Sansa hesitated when she thought about some of her less positive reactions to their first meeting.  
“I thought you were a very hunky businessman in that sexy suit of yours and I loved your eyes,” she replied sincerely before taking the plunge with her less flattering observation.  
“But Jesus, you were such a bloody grump! I wanted to kiss your butt…. I mean KICK…KICK….your butt!!! What the hell is wrong with my brain!!” she cried out, face palming in acute embarrassment at the Freudian slip, her face burning and beetroot red.  
Stannis laughed even harder and crushed her tight, landing sloppy kisses on her neck as she giggled and pushed him away with her hands against his chest half-heartedly. He ruffled the hair at the crown of her head and moved away from her somewhat reluctantly, harrumphing when he noticed her pouty expression. She absolutely did not want him to move from this bed…perhaps ever.

 

“Come on, we best get ourselves moving. We still have hours of driving ahead of us if we’re going to get to Winterfell by lunchtime,” Stannis stated as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and bent down to pick up his pyjama pants from the floor.  
When he stood she was gifted with an ever so brief view of his gorgeous tight arse before the pants rudely stole it from her. She definitely wanted to kiss that!  
Sansa checked the time on the clock radio on her bedside table and groaned.  
“It’s only just gone 5am. I can’t, I won’t,” she whined pathetically.  
“You seem to have forgotten the rather precarious position you find yourself in.”  
The tone of his voice was steely, his expression stern. It had been so long since she had seen his scowl that she had almost forgotten what it looked like. Sansa’s breathing hitched in uncertainty as she regarded the complete turnaround in his demeanour.  
“What do you mean?” she responded in a small voice.  
“You’re lying there completely naked in that bed alone, in here, with me.”

 

He paused before continuing. Sansa gripped at the bedclothes nervously.  
“And I seem to recall that a certain someone is…..rather ticklish,” he said, with a malicious grin on his face.  
He lunged suddenly across the bed at her with a loud lion’s roar and outstretched fingers as she squealed and instinctively jumped with explosive velocity from the bed. As her feet landed on the floor and she turned to face him, she spied the wide grin on his face and noted that he hadn’t moved another inch. Realising that she was completely exposed to him standing there as naked as her Name Day, she blushed hotly and grabbed at the top bed sheet wrapping it around herself. In a mixture of acute embarrassment and reluctant amusement which she struggled to conceal, she gathered her undergarments and clothes, moving towards the en-suite, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on him. All the while Stannis just stood there with his hand over his mouth desperately trying not to laugh out loud at her.  
“You’re a horrible man. I hate you,” she mumbled, her lips trembling with the effort to control the laughter bubbling inside of her.  
“That’s not what you told me last night, my love,” he chuckled.  
“Arsehole.”  
She closed the door to the bathroom as Stannis finally lost it, unable to stifle his loud guffaws while she let out a rather unladylike snort of laughter that she was sure he would have heard but that she could no longer contain.

*************  
Mrs Daniels had organised a very early light breakfast of homemade granola, fruit salad and toast. They had eaten in the common dining area on their own as the other guests in the downstairs room had not yet emerged. By just after 6am they were ready to depart which was excellent as hopefully they would beat the worst of the traffic. Stannis paid Mrs Daniels for the room and handed her an additional $50 note for her trouble. She had originally declined but he would not brook any refusal. She provided them with a couple of bottles of water and some of her family recipe Christmas shortbread biscuits before wishing them a pleasant journey. He made a vow to himself to take the time when he returned from this trip to visit some online accommodation review sites and rate her establishment highly; she was in a rather hidden spot in a smaller town so business throughout the year had been a little slow for her. Perhaps some positive reviews would send more visitors her way – she deserved it.

 

They drove on talking non-stop, mostly about Sansa’s university study and her job at the bookstore café while he had shared with her stories of his childhood growing up with his two pesky brothers, his work, and his extensive overseas travels. She seemed to hang on his every word, laughing at his awful corny jokes and constantly encouraging him with questions, brief comments and little non-verbal vocalisations to keep communication flowing. He couldn’t remember ever having been so open and invested in a conversation before. When the awkward subject of his marriage to Selyse and their subsequent bitter divorce had come up she had been nothing but sympathetic, especially when it came to his separation from his daughter. Although he was nervous to do so fearing her reaction, he spoke about his private life in more detail to her than he ever had to any members of his own family. Perhaps it was because he was so touched that she had trusted him enough to share with him one of her darkest experiences that he took a big risk and shared his. 

 

He spoke about Selyse’s many affairs and his one revenge affair – a night of weakness he despised himself for and regretted more than anything else in his life. So great had been his pain and hurt from Selyse’s constant betrayals of his love that he had slept with a woman he met in a bar, waking up the next day feeling tawdry, dirty and completely disgusted with himself. But there had been no judgement from Sansa at this revelation. Just a moment of silent contemplation until her small hand crept to his knee and squeezed him gently, her soft smile communicating her understanding and sympathy. He had covered her hand with his and felt a strong surge of affection for her. 

 

“I’m looking forward to spending today with your family, Sansa,” he commented.  
“It will be loud and everyone will talk over each other and there will be so much food that you’ll be in agony and you won’t be able to move from the couch,” she warned.  
“Sounds great.”  
“I should warn you about a couple of things before we get there,” Sansa commented seriously.  
“Should I run away screaming now?” he smirked.  
“No, I don’t think it will be that bad. But my Mom was a little taken aback when I told her that we were staying at a bed and breakfast overnight together. We’ve only known each other for such a short time and she is conservative so she might struggle a little bit with it.”  
“Well, I am assuming you didn’t tell her we were going to be staying in the same room.”  
“Gods no,” Sansa replied with a gasp. “And she didn’t actually say anything to me over the phone but I know what she’s like. If she found out we were in the same room she would probably freak a bit. She’s not quite as strict as Dad used to be but still… Dad would probably have killed you, my mother would just blast you with ice cold politeness.”  
“Well, I’ll just have to break out the famous Baratheon charm then,” Stannis replied.  
“Good luck with that one,” she giggled.

 

“Is there anything else I need to know?” Stannis urged, feeling the first stirrings of nervousness.  
“Well, my two younger brothers Rickon and Bran really only have time for their iPods and Playstations so they’re not likely to give us any grief. When they actually manage to tear themselves away from their screens, they do like to play basketball. They’re both quite tall for their age and play in school and local teams. We’ve got a combined tennis and basketball court in the backyard. Mom and I are the tennis players in the family.  
“Excellent,” Stannis enthused. “I used to play basketball when I was in high school. I always got picked for teams, mainly because of my height. Perhaps I can shoot some hoops with them, although I’ll probably be a bit rusty.”  
“I’m sure they would love that,” Sansa replied with a happy smile.  
“You’ve told me a little bit about your younger sister - Arya is it?”  
“Yep. She’s a brat. If she treats you like a piece of crap at first, try not to take it personally. She’s like that with everybody. But she relents eventually and then she can be great. She’s really loyal and if anyone gives a person she cares about any grief she will not hesitate to take them down. Sometimes quite spectacularly.”  
Stannis cleared his throat nervously.  
“Now I’m getting scared,” he commented  
“And then there’s my older brothers.”  
“Oh Gods.”

 

“Jon is three years older than me and is a Corporal in the army while Robb, who is two years older than Jon, is a Staff Sergeant. They’re both stationed in different bases north of the Wall. Jon is actually my half-brother born to my father’s first wife. He’s a sweetheart and really I can’t see him being anything other than curious about you and ultimately he’ll be totally fine. Robb on the other hand - I’m not so sure. Sometimes he takes after Dad. He’s really protective of me and he’s been a bit funny about the odd date I’ve gone on since Harry. And about that, even though he didn’t know what happened between Harry and me he still refused to speak to him after the break up. Maybe he suspected something was off but he’s never said anything to me. In any case, he could be a little tough on you.”  
Stannis rubbed his chin with his spare hand.  
“I can’t fault him for caring about you like a father would. A brother should protect his sister. Hopefully he will see that I have nothing but the deepest respect and regard for you and go easy on me.”  
“Oh Stannis, that’s such a lovely thing to say,” Sansa mumbled.  
“It’s the truth. Also, I do have a big interest in military history. Both of my uncles were in the Marines so perhaps we can find a common ground there. I will consider it my personal challenge to get him on side.”  
“If anyone can do it, I’m sure you can,” she stated confidently.

 

“Now, there is one other family member that will be there and she’s the one I am most worried about,” Sansa added.  
“Okay, lay it on me.”  
“Mom’s mom, Gramma Tully.”  
“Is she going to stand in a line behind Robb and Arya and want to kick my arse too?”  
“She might want to do something to your arse but definitely not kick it,” Sansa smirked.  
“What in the seven hells does that mean?” Stannis laughed.  
“She seems to think that all tall, dark and handsome men are reincarnations of her dead husband (my grandfather, who passed away twenty years ago) and totally thinks they’re fair game. You, my friend, are in so much trouble,” she giggled.  
“Oh Gods. Can we go back home now?” Stannis groaned, which only made Sansa laugh harder.

 

Suddenly Sansa emitted a shrill squee noise nearly causing Stannis to crash the car. She clapped her hand to her mouth and stared at Stannis wide-eyed.  
“What? What’s the matter,” he demanded.  
“I just remembered. Gramma Tully is the HUGHEST Elvis fan. Oh Stannis, you have to!”  
He shook his head vehemently.  
“No fucking way, Sansa. I’m trying to make a good impression on your family here.”  
“Oh please, Stannis. It will be great. I mean Robb will look at you like you’ve got two heads and Arya will think you’re a hopeless dork but it will totally be worth it just to see the look on Gramma’s face. Don’t you want to make an 82 year old lady fall head over heels in love with you?”  
“Erherm,” he replied, clearing his throat noisily. “Not so much.”  
“You are so going to do it, I swear. Even if it means she can’t keep her hands off you the whole time you’re there. It might make me a bit jealous but the payoff is too good to pass up,” she laughed.  
“You are having way too much fun at my expense,” he replied gruffly. “I will not have any woman fondling my bodily parts, unless it’s you, of course.”  
“Idiot,” she said fondly with a slight blush as she gave his arm a nudge with her elbow.  
“Anyway, I exaggerated. Gramma tends to get stuck into the eggnog a bit more than she should. She’ll be asleep and snoring in her favourite chair in front of the fireplace before you know it.”  
“Snoring must run in the family, then,” Stannis grinned.  
“Shut up and drive, Baratheon.”

 

*************************

 

Sansa knew they were getting closer to Winterfell as the terrain became more mountainous and the air began to chill at the higher elevation. She was thankful for the efficient heating of the car that kept the interior bearable or she would have frozen in her skimpy black dress. Stannis, dressed only in black trousers and white t-shirt, had insisted on her wearing his thick black woollen blazer and black scarf; she hoped he wasn’t feeling too cold but if he was, he didn’t seem to be showing any signs of it. Sansa could have sworn she saw snowflakes drifting outside but it appeared that they were melting as soon as they hit the ground. There were no visible snowdrifts although some of the higher peaks far in the distance were tipped with white. While she was thankful that Stannis wouldn’t have to battle ice and snow on the road she fervently hoped for a white Christmas, perhaps later into the evening it would happen. That would make this day even more perfect than it already was. She simply couldn’t remember a time when she had been happier; she’d never laughed so much in her life or felt more appreciated for who she was than she did right now, sitting next to this gorgeous man. 

 

During their discussion of her various family members, Sansa had been so impressed with Stannis’s willingness to find different ways to relate to all of them and win them over. She knew he was determined to make her Christmas as special for her as it possibly could be and she loved him for it. Love. A word that had been popping up in her mind in relation to him constantly since the previous night. She wanted so much to tell him exactly how she felt but she was so uncertain what his reaction would be. Would he believe her or think her merely caught up in some wild romantic fantasy? Sansa had not even known this man for 24 hours: how could such a profound and deep emotion develop so quickly? She had trouble understanding it or believing it herself, but there it was. As amazing as being trapped together in an elevator, spending the night together in a single room and sharing a road trip had been, she knew this wasn’t just some naïve fantasy. Their connection was natural and real, something solid that would only grow more over time. Did he feel it too? 

 

She had always been the eternal optimist but she had no doubt that being a mature man with many more years of heartbreak and disappointment under his belt, that his attitude was bound to be more cynical and guarded. She was admittedly not seeing that side of him now but that was only because she’d not found the courage to say the words that she knew would change everything between them. At this stage their relationship was fun and carefree with no real commitment or responsibility and no challenges. They could both walk away from this tomorrow, he returning to King’s Landing, she remaining with her family for the next two weeks as planned. They would never have to see each other again and have nothing to recriminate themselves for. 

 

But, as incredible as it seemed after such a short space of time, she couldn’t envisage her life without him in it. He had said that he would wait for her as long as it took for her to be ready to give herself to him entirely so she knew he wouldn’t just abandon her overnight, but by the same token, that did not mean he would want to spend the rest of his life with her. Sansa knew that Stannis was fond of her, enjoyed her company and was attracted to her sexually, but was there anything more to it for him? While Stannis was not Harry she was so convinced early on in their relationship that Harry loved her but in fact, he never had. She had told him so many times that she loved him, but remembering back, Harry had not once said the same to her. If Sansa said those three words to Stannis and he didn’t reciprocate, it would break her heart. Sighing heavily, she swallowed the words once again and gazed at Stannis as he kept his eyes trained on the road ahead.

**************

For the first time since the start of their trip, Sansa had fallen silent. The last time she had spoken was twenty minutes ago, to let him know that they were only about half an hour’s drive away from her home. Ever since, he had caught her staring at him on numerous occasions with an unreadable expression in her eyes. What was going on with her? Was she just nervous about the day in general and worried that certain members of her family would give him a hard time and that he would somehow think less of her because of it? Because if that was the case she couldn’t be more wrong. Or was she starting to regret his presence; he was after all much older than her so maybe she was dreading her family’s reaction and wishing she’d never put herself in this situation. The age gap had never come up as a topic of conversation between them so it did not appear to be an issue for her and he didn’t think that had changed; for his part he only hoped that her family did not think he was trying to take advantage of her.

 

“A penny for your thoughts, lovely lady,” he prompted.  
“Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how much I’m going to miss you when you leave tomorrow.”  
“Me too, sweetheart.”  
“I wish that we could be together for New Year’s. I want to be there with you and kiss you when the fireworks go off.”  
Stannis sighed, dreading how empty he would feel without her in his arms.  
“What will you be doing on the night?” he asked.  
“We usually go to the local celebration. There’s a beautiful park and lake about ten minutes’ drive from our house where everyone gathers. There’s fireworks, a barbecue, a few rides for the kids and some stalls selling snacks. It’s kind of great actually. I wish you could be there with me. How about you?”

 

“I’d much rather spend it where you will be, if I’m honest. My brother Robert roped me in to spend it with the family but when he says that, it means a significant percentage of the population of King’s Landing. He’s reserved the whole of the Skyline Restaurant for his black tie party and organised fireworks right outside, over Blackwater Bay. Our company organises a lot of functions there. It’s Robert’s favourite venue. It’s invitation only but the security guards are instructed to admit attractive young women who might rock up just to keep things interesting. Typical.”  
Sansa whined and stomped her foot.  
“Damn it. That’s awesome. I really do hate you now.”  
“Well, as I said, I’d rather be with you. Not ten minutes after I was extorted to attend, he sent me a text informing me it will be a masked costume party. I hate that bastard. He knows how much I loathe that sort of thing,” Stannis fumed.  
“Oh, you’re killing me now,” Sansa gasped. “A costume party! I would kill for that. Who are you going as?”  
“Fucked if I know. Maybe I’ll go as a boring old businessman. That would require no effort.”  
Sansa laughed and stroked her fingers through his hair.  
“You are NOT boring. Whatever you decide, I expect you to send me a picture of yourself in costume.”  
“Only if you send me one,” he replied.  
“But I won’t be in costume.”  
“What makes you think that I want you in any clothes at all?” he replied with a smirk.

 

“Oh, Stannis, sorry,” Sansa interrupted urgently. “You need to turn right up here. This is the road leading to our house. It snuck up on me.  
“No trouble love.”  
Stannis steered the car off the Kingsroad onto an unsealed street that wound steadily upwards through a heavily forested area. Houses were interspersed between the trees but generally, it appeared to be a sparsely populated area. Eventually they neared a fork in the road.  
“Head left here Stannis,” Sansa instructed.  
Driving for another half a mile they finally arrived, Stannis slowing to a stop in front of a large three storey sandstone villa with immaculately maintained gardens. The other houses they had passed were modest timber constructions so he was surprised at the size and opulence of the Stark residence.  
“This is very impressive,” Stannis remarked.  
“This house is hundreds of years old and was built by my father’s ancestors, although improvements and extensions have been added over the years,” Sansa explained.  
As Stannis scanned the front of the property his eyes came to rest on the form of a woman, a woman who very well could have been Sansa’s double if Sansa was perhaps thirty years older.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life happened and I just couldn't get it all done. Sorry guys. Christmas will be in two parts. Here is the first one. Hope you enjoy.

“Mom!” Sansa cried as she jumped from the car and ran towards the woman who stood just outside the front door of the house with a joyous look on her face. As her daughter neared, the woman held out her arms and let out a small sob. Stannis felt a prickling of tears at the corners of his eyes as he watched the pair embrace; he opened the car door and stepped out into the biting cold air of Winterfell. He frowned as he contemplated how freezing Sansa must feel. Sure, she had his coat and scarf wrapped around her torso and neck, but her legs were completely exposed. He slowly made his way towards mother and daughter, not wishing to intrude on their touching reunion.  
“Honey, what on earth are you wearing?” the older woman gasped as she held her daughter at arm’s length, finally registering the skimpy attire that was so inappropriate for the conditions.  
“Oh, this old thing?” Sansa quipped. “I wasn’t exactly anticipating arriving like this when I got dressed yesterday. It was supposed to be an air-conditioned cab ride straight here from the airport if you recall. Didn’t quite work out that way. The coat and the scarf are a loan.”

 

The woman looked up at Stannis as he came to a stop in front of them. She had the same eyes as Sansa: bright and brilliantly azure blue. She shared the same height and slim physique. Only the fine laugh lines at the corner of the eyes and at the mouth as she smiled softly at him, hinted at her age as did the sparse sprinkling of greys in her shoulder length dark auburn hair. Otherwise, she held her years well and carried herself with a pronounced grace and elegance. While her demeanour was friendly he did detect a speculative gleam in her eyes as she regarded him.  
“Sansa, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?”  
Sansa disentangled herself from her mother’s embrace and whirled around to face him.  
“Oh sorry, Mom. This is Stannis Baratheon. Stannis, my mother, Catelyn Stark.”  
Catelyn and Stannis shook hands. Even the woman’s grip was similar to her daughter’s; he was astounded at the similarities between the two of them.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Stark. Thank you for allowing me into your home.”  
“Catelyn, please. I am very happy to meet you too Mr Baratheon, and you are most welcome here.”  
“Please call me Stannis.”  
“Stannis, I cannot thank you enough for bringing Sansa home to us like this. It is a very important day for our family and it simply wouldn’t have been the same without her. You really have gone out of your way. Not many would have taken such trouble for someone they barely know.”  
“Sansa did explain to me the significance of this day, Catelyn. I am very sorry for your loss – that of your whole family.”  
“Thank you,” Catelyn responded, smiling at him wanly.  
“It has been a complete pleasure to accompany your daughter here. You have raised a very intelligent and delightful young woman. I consider it a privilege to have had her company and have enjoyed the trip immensely.”  
“You do know I’m still standing right here, yeah?” Sansa mumbled quietly, obviously feeling quite abashed at the praise.  
Stannis and Catelyn shared a smile before the woman offered her arm to him and drew him towards the front door of the villa.   
“Come now. You have been most gallant in giving your warm clothing away, Stannis. You must be freezing. You too, Sansa. Let’s get inside and do the introductions. The rest of the family are very much looking forward to meeting you, Stannis.”  
“I’ve been looking forward to it to,” he replied politely as he tried to conceal a terrible eruption of nerves that suddenly hit him like a hammer blow.

 

As he entered the foyer of the home the pleasant warmth registered first and then a delicious waft of food smells that made him salivate. Despite their breakfast, Stannis hadn’t realised how hungry he was until this very moment.  
“Wow, something smells incredible,” he commented.  
“Lunch is about an hour away. I will introduce you to my mother and then I’m afraid that I will have to leave you to do the rest of the introductions Sansa, before the kitchen catches on fire.”  
“Oh sure, Mom. Can I help you once we’re done?”  
“No thank you, love. It’s pretty much under control. Gramma helped and Arya too, so there’s just a few things left to do.”  
“Arya helped?” Sansa squeaked. “That’s a first.”  
“Well, she had no choice, with you not being here.”  
Sansa sighed loudly.  
“Oh great. Now she’s going to be all snarky with me. Just what I need.”  
Catelyn laughed and shook her head.  
“No, she’s in a surprisingly chipper mood for her, so we might all be in luck today. Okay, just through here to the dining room. Gramma’s just putting the finishing touches on the table.

 

As Stannis approached the huge table festively decorated with small wicker reindeer, wreaths, red and green linen napkins and candles, a slim elderly woman straightened and caught his eyes. Her mouth gaped slightly and then she smiled lasciviously while her eyes ran rather hungrily up and down his form. Considering that she was 82, Gramma looked incredible for her age. He wouldn’t have thought she was more than late sixties, perhaps seventy. The resemblance between all three women was quite uncanny, although the elderly woman’s thinner hair was now more grey than red, and her throat and hands betrayed her age, more so than her face which remained remarkably smooth.  
“Sansa dear, come and give your old Gramma a hug,” she said, tearing her eyes away from him to regard her granddaughter rather tearfully.  
“It’s so good to see you Gramma. I missed you.”  
“Me too, dear heart. Now, who on earth is this Adonis that you have brought into our home.”  
Sansa blushed in embarrassment.  
“Behave Gramma,” she shushed. “This is my friend Stannis Baratheon. Stannis this is my grandmother, Minisa Tully.”  
“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs Tully,” Stannis remarked before planting a chivalric kiss on the top of her hand.

 

The woman tittered and fluttered her eyelashes much to Stannis’s amusement and Sansa’s mortification.  
“Charmed, I’m sure. Everyone calls me Gramma. But you. You can call me Minisa,” she simpered.  
“Oh Gods,” Sansa groaned under her breath.   
“Well Minisa. I must say I feel like an extraordinarily lucky man today to share the company of all these beautiful women.”  
“Stannis!” Sansa hissed.   
He stifled a chuckle at Sansa’s discomfort.  
“Where on earth did you find him, Sansa?” the woman asked incredulously.  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Sansa replied sardonically. “I’m going to steal Stannis away now Gramma. Where is everybody?”  
“Robb and Jon are out the back chopping wood. The other kids are upstairs in their rooms, as usual,” she explained.   
“Okay, let’s go, Stannis,” Sansa said as she pulled him by the hand towards the main staircase in the foyer.  
“Don’t be too long, handsome,” Minisa smiled.  
Sansa huffed in exasperation and literally dragged him up the stairs.  
“See what you’ve done now,” she rasped out. “You’ve only gone and encouraged her. She’s going to be impossible now.”  
Stannis laughed.   
“Lighten up. I’m just having a bit of fun. She’s harmless.”  
“You say that now, but you’ll be singing a different tune later when she tries to jump your bones, mark my words. Just don’t come running to me when it all goes south.”

 

When they reached the landing Sansa opened the door to the first room on the right down a long hallway.  
“This is my room,” she stated as she pulled open the door.  
The room was predominantly white apart from the ornate four poster cast iron queen size bed in the middle of the room. The bedlinen was a pale mint green overlayed at the corners and edges with white lace. The curtains on the large floor to ceiling window behind the bed were sewn from a mint and white jacquard fabric. The dresser and mirror were white painted timber as were the doors to the walk-in robe. Simple, elegant, classy. Stannis nodded in approval.  
“I like this. You have good taste.”  
“Thank you. It used to be a typical teenage girl’s room with posters and stuffed animals all over the place but Mom and Dad gave me free reign a few years ago and this is what I chose,” she explained.

 

Closing the door she knocked on the next door down.   
“Come,” a young girl’s voice answered; obviously this was Arya’s room. Stannis braced himself.  
Sansa opened the door to reveal her younger sister. The girl sat on her bed leaning against the wall texting on her cell phone. The walls and the back of the door were covered with posters of emo bands; dirty clothing and discarded shoes littered the floor. While he knew Arya was four years younger than Sansa he couldn’t imagine that Sansa’s room would ever have looked as chaotic as this. The girl’s physical appearance wasn’t much better; she wore torn and grubby jeans and a faded ripped t-shirt with sneakers that had definitely seen better days. Her dark brown hair looked as though she hadn’t washed it in some time; it certainly hadn’t been brushed. Strands stuck out in every direction, framing a lightly freckled brown eyed face. She looked up and smiled at her sister then locked eyes with him, a distrustful expression writ large on her face.

 

“Hey squirt,” Sansa said, as she leant over to give Arya a hug. The girl returned her embrace but continued to glare at him with undisguised suspicion.  
“Hey sis,” Arya replied. “This your friend?”  
Stannis didn’t like her tone as she placed unusual emphasis on the word ‘friend’. There was definitely some hostility in the mix. Sansa had also picked up on it, judging by a fleeting look of annoyance that had traversed her face.  
“Yes, this is Stannis, Arya. Stannis, my sister, Arya.”  
Stannis approached and held his hand out to the girl. After a little hesitation she grabbed it perfunctorily and shook it a couple of times before quickly retracting her hand.  
“Nice to meet you Arya. Your sister has told me a lot about you.”  
“I’m sure,” she sneered. “Funny though. She hasn’t told us much or really anything about you.”  
“That’s because we’ve only just met. I’ll explain later,” Sansa responded a little irritably.   
“Sure, can’t wait,” Arya mumbled half-heartedly, returning her attention to her phone, effectively dismissing them both.

 

Sansa sighed loudly.   
“Come on Stannis. Let’s go say hello to Rickon and Bran.”  
“See you downstairs later, Arya,” Stannis said, trying to engage the girl, if only for a moment.  
“Later,” she responded with a bored tone, waving one hand in their general direction but not lifting her eyes from the phone.   
Sansa’s mouth opened as if to reprimand her sister but Stannis took hold of her elbow and shook his head, gently leading her out of the room and closing the door behind them.

 

“I am so sorry Stannis. I feel terrible. She was so rude to you.”  
“Don’t lose any sleep over it, Sansa. I half expected it from what you told me about her. She’s obviously concerned about you and not sure what to make of me. I get that. Just give it time.”  
“You’re too nice, you know that. Manners cost nothing but that is a lesson she’s never learned. I wanted to wring her scrawny little neck. Anyway, onwards and upwards, hopefully,” Sansa commented as she made her way down the hallway to the next room.   
Stannis jumped as Sansa unexpectedly pounded loudly on the door.  
“I have to do that. They’re probably playing video games with their headphones on, so if I don’t bash on the door they won’t hear it,” Sansa explained.  
The door flew open and a wild curly mop of hair appeared, perched on a long lank body. The boy shared the same dark features as Arya so Stannis surmised that came from the Stark side of the family.   
“Rickon! I missed you,” Sansa cried as she wrapped her arms around her brother and began pecking him repeatedly on the cheek.  
“Yeah, you too Sans. Urghh. Enough with the kisses already. Geez,” he grimaced as the second brother, slightly taller with longer facial features, appeared behind him waiting his turn. Sansa laughed and ruffled Rickon’s already messy hair before approaching the younger brother.  
“Hi Bran,” she smiled as she wove her arms around him and hugged him tight.  
“Hi Sis. Good to see you,” Bran whispered softly. His whole demeanour appeared much gentler and more sensitive than Rickon’s, as he returned Sansa’s embrace. 

 

“Guys, this is my friend Stannis Baratheon. Stannis – my kid brothers Rickon and Bran.”  
They shook hands in turn, each boy smiling politely. Stannis felt a surge of relief after his less than pleasant experience with Sansa’s younger sister. Stannis gestured at the television screen which showed a video game on pause.  
“What are you playing?”  
“White Walker Assault,” Bran commented. “Have you played it?”  
“No, mate. I don’t really get the chance to play many video games. I have played various shoot ‘em up games in the arcades in King’s Landing but not for a long time. I understand you two play basketball?”  
“Yeah, we do. Bran here is top scorer in our school team,” Rickon stated proudly.  
“And Rickon is our best defender,” Bran countered.  
“Well perhaps I am setting myself up for a whooping here but maybe we can have a little match up later, what do you say?”  
“Yeah, cool,” Rickon commented as Bran nodded happily in agreement.  
“We’ll let you get back to your game guys. Stannis hasn’t met Robb and Jon yet. We’ll see you downstairs in a bit.”

 

Sansa closed the door and led Stannis back down the hallway the way they had come.  
“Phew. That went a little better,” she commented.  
“They seem like quite pleasant, polite young men,” Stannis observed.  
“They are mostly. Rickon is a bit more outgoing and a bit more temperamental than Bran but they’re both pretty easy to get along with.”   
Sansa led him down the stairs and through the kitchen where Catelyn was taking a roast out of the oven, presumably to let it rest before carving.  
“Wow. That looks and smells so good. What sort of meat is that?” Stannis asked.  
Catelyn smiled and wrapped the large joint of meat in foil, setting it on the kitchen counter.  
“Elk. We also have an enormous glazed ham and a goose. They’re just about ready too.”  
“Wow,” Stannis exclaimed. “That’s a lot of food.”  
“With four hungry men in the house, well five now, you can never have enough food,” Catelyn remarked.  
“True. I remember my poor mother having to feed us three boys and my father. And Robert, my older brother, ate enough for two,” Stannis commented.  
“Please ask your brothers to finish up what they’re doing and come inside Sansa. Lunch is nearly ready. I might need a hand from you after all, love.”  
“Of course Mom. No problem,” Sansa replied.

 

Leaving her mother to it, Sansa led him out the back door to the yard. Some 50 metres away Stannis spotted the two older brothers adjacent to the wood shed, one man with thick shoulder length curly hair swung the axe expertly, splitting pieces of wood that he perched on a flat tree stump. The other man who was slightly shorter with wavy brown hair walked to and fro stacking the split wood in the shed. They both stopped what they were doing when they sensed company.  
“Sansa!” the curly haired man exclaimed, dropping the axe and running towards his sister. He scooped her up in his big strong arms, twirling her around as she squealed excitedly. “Gods, I’ve missed you.”  
“Me too, Jon” she sniffled when he set her down.  
All the while, Robb stood with his hands on his hips scrutinising Stannis closely. While not as openly hostile as Arya, the look was not exactly what he would have called welcoming. When Jon drew away from Sansa Robb broke eye contact and strode quickly to his sister, hugging her fiercely.  
“I’m so glad you’re here, sis,” he mumbled into her ear, his voice rough with emotion.”  
“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I’ve missed all of you guys so much,” Sansa replied, wiping at her eyes with one hand.

 

“You must be Stannis,” Jon remarked, reaching forward to shake his hand.  
“Pleased to meet you, Jon.”  
Although it was not often a word that he associated with men, Stannis was struck by how beautiful Jon’s features were, especially the expressive long lashed brown eyes.  
“Same. Thanks for bringing Sansa home. Everyone appreciates it. Especially my mother. She wouldn’t have taken it well if Sansa had not been able to make it. It was a stand-up thing to do. And hey, any friend of my sister’s is a friend of mine.”  
“I was happy to do it, mate. And I am very happy to be here. I’m looking forward to spending Christmas with you all.”  
Stannis reached his hand across to Robb who had been standing with his arms crossed during this entire exchange. The older brother’s intense blue green eyes had never left him. Robb uncrossed his arms and grasped Stannis’s hand in an overly firm grip, a sure statement of dominance.  
“Welcome to our home, Stannis,” he said stiffly, relinquishing his hold.  
“Thank you, Robb. I appreciate that,” Stannis responded with a polite smile.  
He shot a quick glance at Sansa who was eyeing Robb rather nervously.

 

“Mom would like you both inside; lunch is nearly ready,” she said, still keeping her gaze fixed on Robb, frowning slightly.  
“Sure. I’m pretty much done anyway,” Jon commented picking up the axe and leaning it against the wall of the shed. “Come on, you must be freezing in that scrap of material that passes for a dress.”  
Jon and Sansa walked towards the back door. Stannis followed close behind with Robb bringing up the rear. Before he could reach the door he felt Robb’s hand on his elbow, bringing him to a stop.  
“May I have a word,” Robb asked in a serious tone that suggested that refusal was not an option.  
“Of course,” Stannis answered, keeping his tone carefully neutral.  
Sansa turned to regard them both, her eyes filled with concern.  
“We’ll be along in a moment, sis,” Robb stated.  
Stannis gave her a slight nod of the head in reassurance; reluctantly she ushered Jon inside leaving him alone with her older brother.

 

“Well, I have to say, you’re not at all what I was expecting,” Robb commented.  
“No, I suppose I wouldn’t be,” Stannis responded, wondering where this conversation was leading.   
“It’s just that you’re not the usual type that Sansa dates,” he clarified.  
Stannis rubbed at the skin at the back of his neck.  
“We’re not dating, Robb, just for the record. But if we were to do so, I imagine that I would be a lot older than the men she would usually date.”   
“Yes, you are.”  
“Is that what concerns you?”  
“That and the fact that mother tells me that you two have only known each other since yesterday and yet you spent the night with her in some bed and breakfast in the middle of nowhere.”  
“Yes, what of it?” Stannis just wanted the young man to cut to the chase.  
“That’s not my sister. She doesn’t do things like that.”  
“Things like what?” Stannis bit out, trying to suppress his growing irritation.  
“Have sex with a man technically old enough to be her father that she hasn’t known for two seconds.”  
“I am not going to discuss private matters between your sister and I with you Robb.”  
“So you admit, you’re having sex with my sister,” the young man grated out angrily.  
“I am admitting to no such thing.”  
“I don’t care if you admit it or not. I’ve got eyes in my head. I see the way you look at each other.”  
“Okay, what if for argument’s sake, we say that your sister and I are sexually involved. What is the problem exactly? We are both consenting adults. Sansa is an intelligent young woman with her head screwed on straight. Perhaps you should have a little more faith in her ability to make decisions for herself.”  
“Yeah well. That hasn’t worked out so well in the past,” Robb commented.  
Stannis threw caution to the wind.  
“Are you talking about Harry now?”  
Robb blanched, his eyes widening but he did not respond, staring fixedly at him.  
“You know what he did to her, what he really did to her, don’t you Robb?”

 

The young man’s eyes flicked from side to side before he rubbed at them, eventually lifting his face and nodding. He inhaled deeply before replying.  
“Yes, I know. The fucker was joking about it with one of his university mates and it got back to me. I wanted to kill that bastard. Instead, I bashed the living shit out of him. Sansa never found out about that because, by that stage, she never had any contact with him.”  
“Has Sansa ever told anyone in the family?”   
“Not that I know of. I’ve watched everyone’s reactions whenever his name has been mentioned but I’ve not detected anything to suggest it. As far as I know, Sansa told everyone, including me, that it just didn’t work out so they agreed to split,” Robb replied. “Why would she tell you – someone she barely knows - and not us, her family?”  
“That’s something you would have to ask her,” Stannis responded. “But that must tell you something. She trusted me enough to tell me something that traumatised her for years and that she kept hidden. I understand how huge that is. I care about your sister and would never abuse that trust.”   
Robb exhaled loudly and nodded, offering Stannis his hand once again. Stannis grasped it firmly.  
“Okay, I accept that. But, if you hurt her in any way I’m going to make you wish you’d never been born.”  
“Good. I think we have an understanding,” Stannis replied as he dropped Robb’s hand and strode purposefully towards the door of the villa


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincerest apologies that I could not get this thing posted by Christmas but unfortunately I had things that came up and I couldn't get it done. Here it is though. Just a couple more chapters to go. They are New Year's related so I hope to post them before then *crosses fingers*

Sansa’s apprehension could not have been greater when she turned and noticed Robb’s hand on Stannis’s elbow. She knew that the impending conversation between them would not be an easy one and instantly felt guilty for having brought Stannis into this situation. However, he had nodded at her with such a calmness and reassurance in his eyes that she felt instantly relieved. She had complete faith that if anyone could handle Robb’s overly protective nature, it was Stannis. Still, she could not quite shake a niggling feeling of concern as she contemplated what may transpire between the two men.  
“Hey Mom, I’ll just go get changed and I’ll give you a hand,” she said, as she walked through the kitchen. Jon had expressed the need for a shower after his manual labour in the yard and had taken his leave.  
“Of course, Sansa love. Don’t forget your Christmas uniform,” Catelyn smiled.  
“No way. It wouldn’t be Christmas without it,” she laughed. Suddenly her smile faded. “What about Stannis? I don’t want him to feel left out.”  
“Don’t worry, we have your father’s old one. Stannis is so tall and broad shouldered, so the fit might be a bit off but it will suffice, I’m sure. As long as you can convince him to wear it.”  
Sansa felt her eyes water.  
“Oh, Mom. Are you sure it’s okay?”  
Catelyn walked towards her and grabbed both hands.  
“Yes. I am completely sure. I think your father would approve. Honey, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure,” Sansa replied a little nervously, not quite sure where this was leading.  
“What is Stannis to you exactly?”

 

Sansa felt her cheeks flushing. Even if she did not reply with words, she knew that this reaction told her mother everything she wanted to know.  
Catelyn squeezed her hands.  
“Do you love this man, Sansa?” she prompted.  
She hesitated before answering, being reluctant to say the words when she hadn’t even shared her feelings with Stannis himself. She exhaled loudly before answering.  
“Yes. Yes I do. I know it’s insane. We hardly know each other, but I do. I do love him,” she answered in a small voice.  
Catelyn regarded her daughter with a small fond smile, nodding sagely.  
“Have you told him yet? Has he told you?”  
“No, not yet. It’s all happened so fast, I just don’t know how he will react if I tell him. Maybe he’ll think I don’t know my own mind. I don’t even know if he feels the same way; I think he might but I’m not sure if it’s just wishful thinking,” she said biting at her bottom lip nervously.

 

“Oh Sansa, believe me when I say that man loves you. It’s exactly the same way that your father used to look at me. And I have seen the way that you look at him. I know you’re both trying so very hard to hide it, but you can’t. Not from me.”  
Sansa noticed that her mother’s eyes had misted over, no doubt lost in memories of her life with her dear and departed husband.  
“Do you really think he loves me?” Sansa responded.  
“Of course. I don’t know what happened between the two of you yesterday and last night. Before your father died I probably would have insisted on knowing. Stannis is quite a bit older than you so I can’t say that I’m not a little concerned. But I realise now with your father gone how precious and fragile love is. You have to grab it with both hands and never let go because you don’t know when it might all get snatched away from you. I guess what I’m trying to say is that what has happened is between the two of you. I just hope that you stay safe and you remember what I have always told you about respecting yourself. Somehow though, I get a strong feeling that Stannis is an honourable man and that he respects and cares deeply for you.”  
Sansa stepped towards her mother and gave her a hug.  
“Thanks Mom. I thought you might have a problem with it, so I really appreciate your support.”  
Catelyn sighed loudly.  
“I won’t pretend that I’m not worried Sansa because of how quickly this has all happened, but I trust that you know what you’re doing. I know that you haven’t always been very trusting of men since you broke up with Harry, so Stannis must be a very special man.”  
“He is,” Sansa, smiled. “You have no idea.”  
With that, she ran upstairs to her room and changed into her Christmas outfit. On her bed she noticed a familiar looking neatly folded garment and snatched it up before heading towards the stairs. As she did, she could not help but notice Arya and Robb in a heated conversation down the hallway; as soon as they detected her presence, they clammed up and looked at her guiltily. She glanced at them briefly before heading down the stairs and towards the kitchen. 

******************

 

Stannis had followed closely behind Robb, relishing the warmth and incredible alchemy of food odours that assailed his senses as he stepped through the doorway. Robb continued to walk through the kitchen but Stannis stayed behind, viewing this as a perfect opportunity to engage Sansa’s mother in conversation.  
“Can I help you, Catelyn?” he offered.  
“Yes, thank you Stannis. Could you please grab those oven gloves and take the potatoes and parsnips out of the oven; they’re on the third shelf.”  
“Of course,” he replied, doing as instructed.  
Once he had placed the tray of beautifully roasted vegetables on the bench he turned to face Sansa’s mother who regarded him with a look of warmth and gratitude.  
“Stannis, I want to thank you again for what you’ve done for Sansa. I am so grateful; our family is so grateful. She was such a daddy’s girl and the two of them shared so many wonderful moments together. If we didn’t have her here to share those with us again today, it just wouldn’t have been a proper Christmas.”  
“I understand Catelyn. When Sansa told me she’d missed her flight and what that meant to her and to the family, I knew it was what I had to do. I do appreciate you welcoming me so graciously into your home.”  
“For my part I am very happy to have you here. I just hope that Arya and Robb have not made things too uncomfortable for you. They can be difficult at times when it comes to their sister.”  
“Not at all. They care for Sansa. They don’t know me. They’re being cautious and I can’t hold that against them. I hope that you understand that I care very much for your daughter too.”  
“Yes, I know that you –“

 

Just then Sansa reappeared, her long hair swinging from side to side as she strode happily into the kitchen. Stannis’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he took in her svelte form clad in skin tight black leggings and an oversized emerald green knitted jumper featuring three large red poinsettias. She wore a black tank top underneath whose straps were exposed by the jumper that hung loosely over her shoulders and just barely covered her butt. The clothing both concealed and accentuated her long taut limbs and womanly curves in a most alluring manner. Stannis glanced briefly at Catelyn who had clearly noticed his reaction to her daughter but who simply smiled softly and lowered her gaze. Grinning broadly Sansa stretched out her hands and offered him a bundle of textile which, when unfolded, revealed itself to be the most hideous garment he’d ever laid eyes on in his 35 years: it was a bright yellow jumper featuring four reindeer (one with a bright red bulbous nose) against the backdrop of a snow covered mountain with the odd pine tree for good measure. Little green and red holly motifs encircled the garment at the waist line and the cuffs of the sleeves.  
“What’s this Sansa?” Stannis asked in dread.  
“It’s your Christmas jumper, what else,” she giggled, clearly having noticed his pained reaction. “We’ve all got one. It’s a Stark family Christmas tradition. Gramma Tully knitted all of our jumpers. This one used to belong to Dad.”  
Stannis regarded Sansa wide-eyed then turned to face Catelyn whose face bore a badly concealed little smirk. The two women had well and truly stitched him up; there was no way he could graciously decline donning this unforgivable affront to fashion.  
“Are you sure you want me to. I mean given that this is the first –“  
“It’s fine, Stannis,” Catelyn interrupted. “I would like you to wear it, if you’re willing.”  
“Umm. Yes, of course. Thank you,” Stannis replied reluctantly as he wrestled with the jumper. “Oh, err. A little snug here and here; oh there we go,” he huffed out as he finally managed to pull the garment over his head and push his arms through the overly tight sleeves.

 

Catelyn and Sansa had both brought their hands to their mouths and were trying very hard not to laugh at him. Looking down at himself he could understand why. The jumper was cropped at the midriff of his long torso and the sleeves only reached three quarters of the way down his arms. Obviously Ned Stark’s stature had been much smaller than Stannis’s.  
Sansa walked towards him and gave him a huge hug, making the humiliation somehow all worthwhile.  
“You look so cute, Stannis.”  
“I don’t know if that’s quite the effect I would have been aiming for,” he grimaced.  
Stannis looked down at the design of the jumper and frowned.  
“Hey, wait just a second. What the? What’s this?” he asked pointing at one of the reindeer that appeared to be sporting a rather large and inappropriate appendage between its hind legs.  
“What do you mean?” Sansa asked, blinking innocently at the spot where Stannis was pointing.  
“That. Is that what I think it is?”  
“Stannis! You’ve got a dirty mind. That’s just the leg of another one of the reindeer, or a tree root or something,” Sansa responded, her mouth quirking slightly as though she were trying to suppress a giggle.  
“No way, that’s definitely what I think it is,” he argued.

 

“Come on you two,” Catelyn interrupted. “Help me out with some of these dishes, please.”  
Just then, all of the members of the family began to filter into the dining room, all sporting equally hideous jumpers in garish colours and designs that looked as though they had all been vomited on by Santa. They chatted and laughed loudly but when their eyes fell on Stannis they all stifled giggles, except for Gramma Tully who gasped and clasped her hands in front of her smiling at him fondly before retreating to the kitchen to help with the rest of the food. While the others continued their conversations, Robb walked over to him and gave him a good natured clap on the back.  
“Welcome to the family, Stannis. I see you’re wearing the special jumper.”  
“Special jumper?”  
“They’ve not told you? Gramma Tully made this for our father some years ago. Those two had a very special, very funny relationship. They used to play practical jokes on one another constantly. One year Gramma spiked Dad’s egg nog with white pepper; he returned the favour by gifting her a box of frogs. Of course, she dropped it when a couple of them tried to jump out and nearly hit her in the face. We all spent the next half hour rounding up frogs. Not to be outdone, Gramma knitted Dad this jumper, pretending that she’d made a mistake when she’d drawn out the design. Of course, it was completely deliberate as was the choice of colours; Gods how he hated wearing this thing,” Robb laughed.  
Stannis turned to face Sansa and Catelyn, who shrugged in mock innocence and grinned.  
“You two are in such big trouble,” he grumbled, which only made them smile wider.

 

Lunch progressed much as Sansa had predicted. It was difficult to hear oneself think over the raucous laughter and constant banter between the different members of the family as they traded memories and stories of their past Christmases. He in turn, shared stories of his own family, including some very amusing anecdotes of his older brother Robert’s drunken antics, although he did tone down the more salacious details, being mindful of the younger children at the table. He was very relieved and grateful to note that everyone at the table, even Arya, seemed quite comfortable in his presence and did their best to make him feel like part of the family. He did notice that some rather pointed looks had been exchanged between Arya and Robb so he wondered if Robb had convinced his younger sister that he wasn’t such an ogre after all and to give him a chance. From time to time he would glance directly across the table at Sansa and their eyes would meet, her cheeks flushing faintly and a small smile curling her lips. 

 

Gramma Tully had thus far been on her best behaviour, although she constantly asked him to pass the condiments or offered to refill his water glass, touched his arm, giggled at him, anything to keep him engaged with her. He bore it all good naturedly, finding the old woman’s attraction to him to be quite amusing. Suddenly he felt the touch of a foot on his leg and smirked at Sansa, but there was no reaction from the younger woman apart from a slightly quizzical look. He was quite impressed that she could retain such an impassive façade until he slowly realised that the angle of the touch was all wrong. It wasn’t Sansa who was playing footsies with him, it was Minisa. At the next press of the foot further up his calf muscle Stannis jumped in his seat. Luckily the others were too preoccupied with their conversations to notice the sudden movement and the rather alarmed expression on Stannis’s face. He glared at Minisa who simply turned towards him and winked at him conspiratorially. Shuffling his legs further to the right and away from Gramma Tully, he proceeded to discuss life in the military with Robb and Jon who sat directly to his right.

 

Once they had eaten the main meal and demolished their serves of steaming pudding with brandy custard, Stannis went outside to play basketball with the two younger brothers. He was impressed by their skill set and thoroughly enjoyed their sparring, although he did sport a couple of decent bruises on his arms from a couple of enthusiastic elbow jabs and other defensive manoeuvres. By the time they returned inside the rest of the family had cleaned up and retired to the lounge room, Catelyn bringing in a huge bowl of egg nog that looked as though it was big enough to contain one hundred hangovers. Minisa was the first in the queue for a small glass cup of the brandy infused beverage; the children were allowed the luxury of an alcoholic Christmas drink but only half a glass. The group became even more raucous and relaxed with one another, Stannis regaling them with a seemingly never ending stream of terrible Dad jokes that had the others alternately groaning and laughing loudly in spite of themselves.  
“Two Dornishmen walked into a bar….the third one ducked.”  
Most moaned while Arya snorted and rolled her eyeballs.  
“Is that the best you’ve got,” she asked challengingly.

 

Suddenly Sansa interrupted smiling mischievously at Stannis. He didn’t have a very good feeling about this.  
“Okay, I think we can all agree that Stannis is no comedian,” she remarked.  
“Hey, that’s a bit rough,” he answered in mock indignation.  
“But, I believe that he is hiding his light under a bushel.”  
“What do you mean, Sansa,” Catelyn asked, her head tilted in curiosity.  
“Sansa,” he whispered urgently, shaking his head in desperation.  
“Oh come now, Stannis. You can’t deny the world your talents; that would be too cruel,” she responded as she stood and walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
“You see, tonight we have the very special privilege of being in the company of one of the world’s greatest performers.”  
Everyone ooh’ed and aah’ed dramatically waiting for Sansa’s revelation.  
“May I present, the one and only Mr Aaron Elvis Presley,” she announced loudly to enthusiastic applause and wolf whistling.  
“No way!” Arya shouted.  
“Ha ha, this I have to see,” Jon laughed.  
“Oh my Gods, Elvis,” Gramma Tully gasped, nearly dropping her nearly empty cup of egg nog, her eyes as wide as saucers.

 

Stannis cringed in his armchair wishing that the floor would open up and swallow him whole. Why, oh why had he ever thought it was a good idea to mention this to Sansa? He didn’t much care if he made a nob out of himself in front of his family; they’d seen it often enough and his two brothers gave him a run for his money with their silly antics. This was entirely different.  
“Come on Stannis. You can’t let your audience down,” Sansa smirked.  
Stannis shot her a panicked look and then a glare communicating that he was going to punish her later. That only succeeded in making her grin more widely.  
Steeling himself, he stood from the chair, queued up the karaoke app on his phone, chose the track and settled it into the dock on the adjacent stereo system.

 

****************************

Bright light city gonna set my soul  
Gonna set my soul on fire  
Got a whole lot of money that's ready to burn,  
So get those stakes up higher  
There's a thousand pretty women waitin' out there  
And they're all livin' devil may care  
And I'm just the devil with love to spare  
Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas

How I wish that there were more  
Than the twenty-four hours in the day  
'Cause even if there were forty more  
I wouldn't sleep a minute away  
Oh, there's black jack and poker and the roulette wheel  
A fortune won and lost on ev'ry deal  
All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel  
Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas

Viva Las Vegas with you neon flashin'  
And your one armbandits crashin'  
All those hopes down the drain  
Viva Las Vegas turnin' day into nighttime  
Turnin' night into daytime  
If you see it once  
You'll never be the same again

I'm gonna keep on the run  
I'm gonna have me some fun  
If it costs me my very last dime  
If I wind up broke up well  
I'll always remember that I had a swingin' time  
I'm gonna give it ev'rything I've got  
Lady luck please let the dice stay hot  
Let me shout a seven with ev'ry shot  
Viva Las Vegas, Viva Las Vegas,  
Viva, Viva Las Vegas*

Sansa didn’t think she’s ever laughed so hard in her entire life. Stannis’s impersonation was simultaneously the most amazing and most hilarious thing she’s ever witnessed. His voice was 100% Elvis. If you closed your eyes you could swear you were in the presence of the authentic item. And he had the moves down – from the sexually charged hip swivels and gyrations, the snaps of the legs, the leering sneer of the mouth and smouldering eyes. So far removed was it from his normally reserved and composed manner that the effect was at once mesmerising and side-splitting. Finishing the number on a particularly exaggerated thrust of the hips, everyone in attendance gave him a standing ovation except Arya, who was laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor, her face as red as a beetroot and tears running from her eyes, and Gramma who sat completely spellbound in her rocking chair, her mouth agape and her remaining egg nog all but forgotten.

***************

Stannis bowed, relieved that he seemed to have gotten away with making a complete dickhead out of himself until Bran and Rickon began to chant “more”, the others soon following suit. His eyes locked with Minisa’s and he knew immediately what he needed to do. Reaching for his phone he selected another track and replaced it in the dock before slowly strolling towards Minisa, shooting her his most seductive Elvis look. Taking her by the hand, he drew her into a slow waltz as he began to sing.

 

Wise men say  
Only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you 

 

Everyone had gone completely silent as Stannis moved Minisa’s hand to his lips and planted a soft chaste kiss on it. To his shock and consternation she felt her hand move down his back to his right butt cheek where she gave it a good old tweak. The whole room erupted into loud clapping and uproarious laughter while Stannis felt his whole face flush before bowing and taking his seat with a loud exhalation. He glanced over at Catelyn who smiled broadly at him while Sansa stared at him with her lips slightly parted, her eyes wide. He couldn’t be sure but he thought that maybe, just maybe, she wished she had been in her grandmother’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Spittingfeathers for the Christmas jumper idea that was too good to pass up and to Janina whose fervent wishes for Minisa's moves on Stannis did not fall on this writer's deaf ears :)


	7. Chapter 7

As the day wore on, much egg nog was imbibed as the topic of conversation eventually turned in the direction of the circumstances of Sansa and Stannis’s first meeting. They sat side by side on a small leather couch while Robb, who had initiated the line of enquiry, leaned forward in his armchair eyeing them both curiously, his eyes still intense but no longer hostile. Sansa flushed slightly and regarded her family members a little nervously as she prepared to answer.  
Sansa detected Stannis squirming a little abashedly in the seat next to her; she chuckled at his discomfort.

 

“He thought I was a complete nutcase and I thought he was a stuck up grumpy bum,” she said as she elbowed him playfully, “but after a while we got to talking; we found out we didn’t actually hate each other completely, and here we are.”  
“That was a very quick development in the time you had to converse descending in a lift,” Robb reasoned, obviously probing for more details.  
“Umm. Well, here’s the thing: the lift stopped between floors. We were stuck with each other for a couple of hours.”  
This started a round of exclamations, comments and laughs from her family except for Robb and her mother who regarded her with a slightly worried frown.  
“The two of you, stuck together in a lift for two hours, alone?” Arya laughed. “That is such a cliché”.  
“Clichés become clichés for a reason,” Stannis reasoned. “Things like that really do happen.”  
“So is that all you did while you were in there: talk?” Jon asked with a mischievous grin.

 

Suddenly the memory of Stannis’s lips on hers and their highly sensual embrace sprung vividly into her mind; the room began to feel very hot and she momentarily lost the power of speech. Luckily Stannis came to the rescue.  
“We got to know each other in full view of a surveillance camera, Jon,” he answered casually, conveniently leaving out what occurred at the time that the camera had been non-operational during the brief power outage. Sansa rallied immediately with her own response.  
“I am so glad Stannis was there. If he hadn’t been I don’t know what I would have done. I was so upset about not being able to get to the airport on time that I completely lost it.”  
“If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is a woman’s tears,” Stannis remarked.  
“Oh, so romantic,” Minisa commented.  
Sansa noticed Arya opening her mouth slightly and making a puking gesture with her fingers.  
“He cheered me up by keeping me talking and eventually he felt sorry for me and offered to drive me all the way here. We got stuck in terrible traffic and the weather started to deteriorate so we stayed in a little bed and breakfast for the night,” she explained.  
“How little was this place, exactly, Sansa?” Robb asked, leaning forwards further, staring intently first at her and then Stannis. She could tell that her mother was keen for an answer also, although she was a little less obvious with her scrutiny.  
“It had two rooms,” she answered quickly.  
She hadn’t exactly lied about their sleeping arrangements but she knew that she had obfuscated and prayed that Robb wouldn’t push for further information. Thankfully, while he didn’t look entirely satisfied by her response, he reclined back in his chair and said nothing further on the subject.

 

“Well, we are very lucky that fate brought the two of you together yesterday, or we wouldn’t have you here with us, sweetheart. I have to believe it happened for a reason,” her mother commented. “I am sure your father is looking down on us right now and is happy to see his whole family together today, even if he can’t be here himself,” she added a little sadly.  
She felt Stannis move and suddenly he unfurled from the couch and walked towards a nearby antique Bordeaux bureau, its top littered with framed photographs of her siblings, parents and grandparents. She watched as he studied each photo in turn until he picked up one in particular and showed it to her mother.  
“This is you and your husband? You look so much like Sansa in this photo and I recognise Ned, although he is much younger here than that one time I met him years ago.”  
The photograph showed a 22 year old Catelyn and a 26 year old Ned sitting together on a swing seat in a lush garden setting. The beautiful young woman’s long auburn hair tumbled freely around her shoulders, loose strands catching in the breeze as she met her husband’s eyes, a ruggedly handsome dark blonde man who returned her gaze with warm devotion. Their fingers were interlaced, their hands draped across their knees that brushed together as they sat. Sansa had always thought that out of all of the pictures she had seen of the two of them together, even the extensive collection of wedding photos, this was the one that best captured the depth of the love that these two people felt for each other.  
“Yes,” Catelyn answered dreamily with misty eyes, obviously caught in a swirl of pleasant memories. “That photo was taken during our honeymoon in High Garden. We were very much in love.”  
Sansa swallowed thickly as she met Bran’s eyes which had filled with tears. He wiped at them quickly before anyone else in the room noticed.

 

“I can see that,” Stannis answered as he replaced the photograph and picked up another, this one black and white. It showed a radiant young woman with a 50’s combed out pin curl hairdo and lace applique tulle and satin wedding dress standing with a very tall morning suit clad man with dark slicked back hair, a rakish look in his eyes. Sansa had always thought that they resembled Susan Hayward in her prime and a very young Gregory Peck.  
“Wow!” Stannis exclaimed. “Minisa, this is you and your husband?”  
“Yes,” her grandmother answered with a small smile. “My darling Hoster and I, on our wedding day.”  
“You are both stunning,” he continued, “and it is clear to see that your own beauty has not faded with the years,” he added.  
While Minisa giggled girlishly at the compliment and fiddled with her hair, Arya groaned loudly.  
“I think I preferred you when you were telling crap jokes,” she sneered.  
Everyone, including Stannis laughed as he replaced the frame on the bureau and resumed his seat next to Sansa.

 

They all continued to chat until Sansa noticed that Minisa’s eyes were closed and her mouth hung open, as the woman began to snore softly. She stifled a giggle and glanced at Stannis who grinned in return. Meanwhile, Rickon had moved to one of the large curtained windows in the room behind the large decorated pine Christmas tree and had pulled the fabric aside to peer out at the vista beyond.  
“Hey, cool!” he exclaimed. "It’s been snowing and it’s still coming down pretty hard out there.”  
Arya, Rickon and Bran made a run for the front door of the villa and rushed outside yelling excitedly, followed by the two older brothers, walking more sedately. Sansa turned to Stannis who was scowling and running his hands through his hair roughly.  
“What’s the matter, Stannis?”  
“If this continues, I may not be able to drive back tomorrow.”  
“Would that be such a bad thing? I’m sure Mom wouldn’t mind you staying a while longer.”  
“Of course, Stannis,” Catelyn smiled. “You are welcome to stay as long as you would like.”  
“Thank you. That is very kind. And don’t get me wrong, it isn’t that I don’t wish to stay. It’s just that I have a few very important business matters that I need to get onto tomorrow in preparation for the week ahead. A lot of files I need access to are not loaded onto my laptop so I was hoping to spend whatever is left of tomorrow at the office.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry, Stannis. I didn’t realise. This is my fault. If you hadn’t….”  
“No, you have nothing to apologise for Sansa. It can’t be helped. And it’s not the end of the world, just a hiccup. Don’t worry about it. I would much rather spend the time enjoying what’s left of tonight than worry about work.”

 

“In that case, let’s go outside and check out the snow. I love white Christmases,” Sansa enthused with a wide grin.  
“Sure, let’s go,” he said as he offered her his hand and started to move towards the front door. Sansa pulled him to a stop.  
“No, I’ve got a better idea. Let’s see if I can find you one of Dad’s old coats that might fit you and we’ll go for a walk to the lake. It’s really pretty, particularly when it’s snowing.”  
“Are you sure that’s such a good idea, love? There’s not a great deal of daylight left,” Catelyn commented worriedly.  
“It’s fine Mom. It’s not far and I’ll keep an eye on the weather. If it gets worse we’ll make our way straight back. I’ll take a couple of torches too, just in case it’s a bit dark on the way back.  
“I’ll look after Sansa, Catelyn, don’t concern yourself.”  
“I know you will. Have fun but don’t be too long,” she answered.  
“We won’t. Come on Stannis.”

 

Sansa led Stannis upstairs to her parents' bedroom, opening the door to the wardrobe and flicking through the men’s clothes hanging on one side.  
“Mom never removed Dad’s things. She didn’t have the heart to,” Sansa explained.  
“It is obvious how much they loved each other. It is a shame what happened to him, at a relatively young age. They should have had so many more years together.”  
Sansa felt a tear trickling down her cheek and wiped at it quickly. Unfortunately Stannis noticed before she could pull herself together.  
“Oh, shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Stannis groaned as he embraced her, one arm weaving around her waist, the other pulling her head gently against his chest. She sighed in warm contentment, reluctant to let him go, but eventually she withdrew and kissed him lightly on the lips before resuming her search for an appropriate jacket.  
“Ah. This one I think. Try it on,” she said as she held out her father’s old grey and white checked woollen hunting coat.  
Stannis shrugged it on and while it was certainly tighter on him than it had been on her father, it was at least still serviceable. Sansa stopped at her own room to grab a coat for herself and a pair of knee high leather boots. She detoured via the lounge room past the still snoring Gramma to pull a couple of Maglite torches out of one of the drawers of the bureau, before making her way to the kitchen where Stannis was waiting for her while talking with her mother.  
“Okay, let’s go,” she smiled, as she took Stannis’s hand while opening the back door and proceeding out into the yard.

 

*************************

 

The chill winter air hit Stannis like a wall of solid ice. Having grown up and residing in warmer climes his entire life, he was unprepared for the conditions, feeling the sting of the wind against his cheeks and his muscles stiffening in response.  
“Are you okay?” Sansa asked with a concerned frown. “We can go back inside if you want.”  
If he were honest he would have preferred to return to the warmth and comfort of the house but he couldn’t turn down the rare opportunity to be completely alone with Sansa. Besides, the locale did look particularly picturesque with its snow tipped pine trees and deepening snow drifts. As yet, the wind was not aggressive and while persistent, the precipitation was not particularly heavy. He prayed that it remained that way, more so for his return trip in the morning. If the conditions deteriorated he had no idea how long he would be stranded in Winterfell and unable to deal with his business commitments. It was all very well to get caught up in the fun and romance of the situation but real life could not be avoided forever.  
“No, I’m fine. Let’s go. I’m keen to see this lake you mentioned,” he commented.

 

Sansa tucked her arm into his and walked towards a large wooden gate, unlatching it before heading into a sizeable pine forest.  
“I have to thank you for how you’ve been with the family since we’ve been here, Stannis,” she remarked as they walked. “I know how much effort you’ve made to try and connect with each and every one of them and I can’t tell you how much that means to me.”  
“I’ve enjoyed it too. They’re great. It was touch and go there for a while though. Arya made it clear that my joke repertoire could do with some work but luckily, Elvis came to the rescue.”  
Sansa laughed loudly.  
“That was totally fantastic. You rocked it. And Gramma is totally in love with you now.”  
“The feeling’s entirely mutual. She’s an amazing lady. So is your mother.”  
Stannis stopped walking, bringing Sansa to a stop in front of him.  
“It’s easy to see how you ended up being so amazing too. Beauty and charm clearly run in the family.”  
Sansa smiled and blushed, lowering her gaze. He lifted her chin with one hand and brought his mouth to hers in a gentle press, relishing the soft warmth of her plump lips as he pulled her close.  
As she eventually pulled away from him she cupped his face with one hand and smiled sweetly at him.  
“You’re not so bad yourself, you know. I think I could get used to you being around.”  
“Well, that’s good because once you’re back in KL you’re going to have a hard time getting rid of me.”

 

Sansa giggled and pulled him further into the forest as the light started to dim, dusk fast approaching.  
“Come on, we better get a move on before night falls.”  
They walked on for another five minutes or so before Stannis noticed the vegetation beginning to thin. They pushed their straining muscles up a steep incline, the snow now several inches deep and squeaking underfoot. Reaching the top, Stannis’s eyes took in the magnificent view of a large azure blue lake below them with snow peaked mountains at the line of the horizon, the vastness of the surrounding pine forest being revealed for the first time. He wove his arms around Sansa from behind and pulled her close to his chest, his chin resting on her shoulder, while his hot breath misted white against her ear.  
“Magnificent. Beautiful,” he whispered.  
“I told you the walk would be totally worth it,” Sansa replied.  
“I wasn’t referring to the view,” he said, as he moved his lips to her earlobe kissing at it gently. He trailed his lips slowly down her neck as she moaned and pressed herself more firmly into his chest, her head lolling to the side to give him more access.

 

Suddenly Stannis froze as he heard a loud snapping noise somewhere behind them. He turned his head but there was nothing to be seen.  
“Did you hear that?” he asked.  
“What, no? What did you hear?” she asked, seemingly unconcerned.  
“I don’t know. Probably nothing. Maybe it was just snow falling from the trees or something.”  
He relaxed his tense body and was just about to continue his ministrations on Sansa’s neck when he heard the noise again, this time closer. Sansa gasped as her head whipped around in fright.  
“Guys, this isn’t funny!” she yelled out, obviously thinking that her brothers and sister were stalking them out of mischief.  
Seconds later they both heard more snaps of breaking twigs and a grunting snuffling noise until a large dark form appeared out of the shadows of the trees.  
“Oh my Gods,” Sansa hissed out.“It’s a black bear.”  
Just then the bear sniffed the air and stared right in their direction with its beady eyes, its hot breath snorting white from its open mouth.  
“Shit!” Stannis rasped. “Okay, slowly, let’s move to our right.”  
“Okay,” she replied shakily as they both started to edge away.  
The bear, sensing their movement, growled and took a couple of quick steps in their direction.  
“Alright. When I say, start running, as hard and as fast as you can……Okay…..Go.”

 

As they sprinted along the top of the hill they heard a roar from the bear, and looking behind him Stannis was greeted with the terrifying sight of the bear lumbering determinedly after them. For such a bulky and ungraceful creature it still harnessed a surprising amount of speed and was starting to gain on them. All of a sudden, Sansa screamed out in front of him and fell awkwardly to the ground, clutching convulsively at her right ankle and crying out in agony. She had stepped into a hole in the ground that had been concealed by snow, twisting or Gods forbid, breaking her ankle.  
“Sansa, are you alright?”  
“Stannis!!” she screamed out as her eyes focussed on a spot over his shoulder.  
The bear had come to a stop about 10 yards away and was now rearing onto its back legs roaring and baring its formidable teeth, its huge front claws prominently on display.  
Sansa whimpered in terror as the creature lowered onto all fours, concentrating its power in its haunches, preparing to charge straight at them.

 

Without any forethought and acting purely on instinct, Stannis stood between the bear and Sansa, stooping down to pick up a large rock while waving his arms and screaming at the top of his lungs. It stood uncertainly, obviously surprised by this show of resistance and all of the aggressive body language. As it prepared once again to attack, Stannis hurled the rock with all of his strength at the bear striking it directly on the nose. It howled in pain and took a few steps backwards, shifting its weight from side to side. Stannis once again yelled and rushed forward a few paces, crouched down to pick up another rock and flung it, hitting the animal square in the chest. It grunted and retreated a few yards then turned back to regard them warily, a low rumble issuing from deep in its throat.

 

Meanwhile, Sansa was still rubbing and clutching at her ankle, her face wracked with pain.  
“Sweetheart, we need to get out of here. Come on,” he urged, as he placed a hand around her waist and hoisted her up.  
“Can you walk?”  
She stood squarely trying to place weight on the injured ankle but hissed in pain, lifting her foot from the ground.  
“I’m sorry, Stannis. It hurts like hell.”  
“It’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll get us out of here.”  
Stannis lifted her into his arms and keeping an eye on the bear backed away carefully. While it did not continue its attack, neither did it retreat, keeping its eyes firmly locked on them and breathing heavily through its nostrils, perhaps weighing up its options. Once he believed he had achieved sufficient distance, Stannis turned away and started to stride as quickly as he could across and slightly down the hill back towards the forest. 

 

Stopping momentarily at the tree line and placing her down gingerly, he began tearing near the bottom hem of the knitted Christmas jumper until he broke one of the bright yellow strands.  
“What on earth are you doing, Stannis?” she asked perplexedly.  
“I’m leaving a trail for anyone who might come looking for us,” he answered.  
He tore at the strand and loosened it, gradually unwinding a length and tearing it off with his teeth. He wound it at eye height around the trunk of a nearby pine and scooped Sansa back into his arms, repeating the process periodically as they progressed. Keeping his eyes and ears alert he continued on with Sansa clinging tightly to him, her breath hot and fast against his neck until they reached a river. By now, to compound the misery and the direness of their situation, the wind had increased significantly and the snow was falling heavily. It was also quite dark. Feeling the effects of physical exhaustion and fear as adrenalin that had surged through his body slowly drained, Stannis walked towards a pine tree and lowered Sansa onto the ground so she could lean against it. He sat down beside her, his legs like jelly, his lungs burning, his brow slicked with perspiration. 

 

“Are you alright, love?” he asked worriedly. “Are you in a lot of pain?”  
“I – I’m okay. I don’t think it’s broken, just sprained.”  
All of a sudden she broke into tears and flung her arms around him.  
“You saved my life, Stannis,” she cried as she hugged him close.  
“Ssssh,” He soothed stroking his fingers through her snow dampened hair. “It’s okay. You’re okay. We’re both fine and we’re going to get out of here.”  
“Oh Gods,” she sniffled. “I dropped my torch. I’m so bloody useless. And I don’t know where we are and the weather is getting worse. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. I’m so stupid,” she sobbed.  
“No, no, don’t say that, honey. It’s not your fault. Please stop crying. I don’t think we should try to go too much further. We’ve hit the river and we can’t cross it; there’s no sense in walking further away from where we need to go. We can’t go back the way we came because the bear might still be in the vicinity.”  
Just then they both heard a howl drifting from somewhere west of their location.  
“What was that?” Stannis asked with some considerable trepidation.  
“A wolf,” Sansa replied. “We can’t stay here or we’re dead.”  
“Okay, let’s go.”  
Stannis lifted Sansa back into his arms and trudged along the river bank desperately hoping for salvation but steadily losing hope as the snowfall turned into a blizzard and he began to lose feeling in his legs.

**********************

Sansa trembled with pain and the cold which was starting to creep into her bones. It took every ounce of her energy to stay awake as she felt herself being lulled to sleep in Stannis’s strong arms. She had no idea how he found the strength to continue as the wind whipped mercilessly around them, the snow clinging to their hair and clothes and impeding their progress as he trudged ever onwards in search of shelter. His breathing had begun to labour and his pace had slowed so she knew he was struggling.  
“Sansa, there’s a cabin over there in a clearing? Do you know of it?”  
“No, I’ve never come this far in this direction before.”  
Stannis didn’t reply but continued to walk towards it, depositing her gently on her feet right near the front door. There was no fire, no lighting, no signs of life, but Stannis knocked heavily on the door anyway. After hearing no response he moved to each of the three small windows in turn, peering into the interior, then returned shaking his head.  
“There’s no one here. We’re staying here for the night.”  
“But Stannis, my family are going to freak out when we don’t come back,” she cried.  
“I know Sansa, but we don’t have any choice. It’s not safe out here. If we keep going either the animals will get us or the exposure will. It’s best if we hole out here for the night and head back in the morning.”  
“Okay, you’re right,” she nodded in resignation, biting at her bottom lip at the thought of how much everyone would worry about them when they failed to return.

 

Stannis lunged heavily at the door with his shoulder twice before it gave way. Flicking on his torch, he entered the darkness of the cabin surveying the interior before helping her through the doorway, sitting her in one of four chairs that were placed around a small square dining table. Against one wall sat a wood fire stove filled with kindling while some small logs were piled alongside. Stannis searched drawers in a kitchen cabinet before finding a box of matches, coaxed a small flame from the kindling and gradually added some larger pieces of timber until, before long, a roaring fire brought light and heat into the room. While she could detect the warmth hitting her face, the rest of her was wracked with tremors, her hands and feet completely numb.  
Stannis kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her right leg with one hand and the bottom of her boot with the other.  
“I’m sorry Sansa but this might hurt. I’ll try to be as careful as I can.”  
With that he slowly inched the boot off her foot but he couldn’t help but twist and pull her ankle slightly as he did so. She bit at her bottom lip and whimpered in pain as it came loose and the pressure on her ankle was released. Stannis scanned her injury and grimaced as he noticed that it was quite swollen and had started to discolour from bruising. She winced as he ever so gently moved the joint but thankfully there did not seem to be any unnatural movement or feeling as he did so, all but eliminating the possibility of a break. Still, the combination of her fear, the coldness and her throbbing pain, induced in her a crippling wave of nausea and a feeling of bloodlessness. 

 

“Stannis, I don’t feel so good,” she slurred almost drunkenly as she fought overwhelming fatigue.  
Stannis approached her, his face wracked with worry then scanned the cabin, his eyes resting on a bed in the next room, covered by a thin careworn blanket.  
“We both need to get out of these wet clothes, Sansa. Can you stand for me?”  
Her legs trembled underneath her but she managed to stand and walk shakily to the next room with his assistance. Stannis helped her to peel off her clothing down to her underwear before disposing of his own clothes only leaving his boxer trunks. Despite the circumstances, she felt a frisson of nervousness which obviously did not go unnoticed by Stannis who rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms in comfort.  
“Don’t worry. I just want to get us both warm as quickly as possible. Shared body heat is the best way. Do you trust me?”  
“Ye…yes-” She stuttered as her teeth chattered. She limped slowly to the bed and peeled back the top sheet and blanket. Once she was settled, she motioned for him to join her. He climbed in and faced her drawing her tight against his body and curling one leg around hers. She nestled her face against his chest and sighed deeply.  
“Okay?” he whispered.  
“Mmm,” she hummed as she gradually felt the heat from his body flowing into her skin. 

 

They lay there for some time, Stannis moving his hands up and down her arms and along her thigh and leg in an effort to stimulate heat. She knew that he must have been equally affected by the frigid conditions but simply could not muster the energy to reciprocate.  
“Stannis?”  
“Yes, love,” he answered in a soft wisp against her ear.  
“Do you regret having met me, after everything I’ve put you through?” she asked in a small voice.  
Stannis stiffened slightly in her arms and stared intently into her eyes.  
“Never,” he said, pulling her close.  
“I could never regret meeting you. You are my special Christmas gift; no, you are my life’s gift. The best gift a man could ever ask for. Sansa, I –“  
Just then a sharp explosive crack sounded from outside the cabin. Sansa yelped in fright, her eyes darting from side to side.  
“What the hell,” Stannis cried, scrambling from the bed and moving towards the door of the cabin.

 

Just then the door opened with a crash revealing a stunned and wild-eyed Robb, with Jon standing a pace behind him. Robb’s eyes travelled from Stannis to her near naked form as she clutched the bedclothes to her chest.  
“You fucking bastard,” Robb growled as he lunged and swung his closed fist squarely into Stannis’s jaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn't see most of that coming, hey? LOL. A bit more to come. Not sure if one or two more chapters. This one kind of got out of control :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was hoping to have the whole thing done with a super long last chapter but Melbourne decided to chuck one of its lovely weather tantrums yesterday and I was outside trying to stave off flooding in my home instead of being behind the keyboard where I most definitely would have preferred to have been. Anyway, here is what I managed to finish tonight. One more chapter to go unless it gets out of control. It is now after 2am over here so good night!! :)

Stannis literally saw stars as he reeled from Robb’s assault. He would not normally have been so easily bested, being pretty handy in a fight if push came to shove, but Robb had caught him completely by surprise. His hearing began to fade and his vision darkened as he crashed onto his knees on the floor next to the bed. Sansa’s scream and strident cry to her brother cut through his haze as he shook his head, trying to regain full consciousness.  
“No! Robb, stop! Leave him alone!”  
All of a sudden Sansa knelt by his side, her arms stretched wide, creating a barrier between himself and his assailant. Robb’s eyes were fierce and his whole body tensed as he prepared to lunge at Stannis again but his arms were restrained by Jon who hissed urgently into his brother’s ear.  
“Robb. Stop. Enough. No more.”  
Panting in rage, Robb eventually relented.  
“Fuck! Alright, let go of me,” he grunted as he shrugged free of Jon’s hold. However his anger still vibrated through his frame, his hands clenched into fists by his side.

 

“What in the seven hells is going on here? We’re out there in a blizzard, scared out of our wits that something’s happened to both of you. And you, you fucking arsehole, you’re in here having a great old time screwing my sister,” he hissed out, stabbing his forefinger aggressively in Stannis’s direction.  
He saw red at Robb’s disrespect, raising himself slowly from the floor, manipulating his aching jaw delicately. Sansa followed, her hand resting lightly on his elbow. He controlled himself because it was Sansa’s brother but it took every ounce of his self-restraint not to reach out and encircle his hand around the younger man’s throat.  
“You need to calm the fuck down, Robb. I don’t care what you say to me but you’re disrespecting your sister too right now.”  
“Well, how the hell do you expect me to react?”  
“Robb,” Sansa sobbed out, tears streaming from her eyes, “Stannis didn’t do anything. We didn’t do anything.”  
“Oh, come on Sansa. Look at the pair of you. Do you think I’m a fucking idiot?”  
“Yes! Yes, I do, because that’s exactly what you are,” she yelled out in response. “How dare you come barging in here like a complete maniac? How dare you come in here and lay a finger on him? Stannis saved my life. Yes, that’s right - my life. We were attacked by a bear and the only reason I’m still here is because of him. Then I hurt my ankle so he had to carry me all the way here.”  
“That must have been the bear we shot outside,” Jon remarked to Robb. 

 

Robb’s intense gaze faltered as he blinked and lowered his eyes, shifting from foot to foot in his discomfiture.  
“Eventually he stared at Stannis with a last hint of challenge.  
“That still doesn’t explain why you’re here, like this,” he said gesturing at their semi-nakedness.  
“Sansa was starting to exhibit symptoms of hypothermia, Robb, and I wasn’t far behind,” Stannis grated out, steadily losing patience. “I was merely trying to warm both of us up by exchanging body heat not bodily fluids as you seem to think. That’s it, end of story.”  
Robb had the decency to appear thoroughly ashamed. Stannis decided to pound the final nail well and truly into the coffin of Robb’s outrage.  
“But, you know what? I’m getting pretty fucking sick and tired of justifying and explaining myself and Sansa to you. Now I regret the fact that you and Jon had to risk your own safety like this to come out and find us - I am genuinely sorry for that. However, neither your sister nor I have any obligation to explain our private lives to either of you. You were lucky this time, Robb and you got the jump on me but if you ever try something like that again, then I will forget that you are Sansa’s brother and I will do what I have to do to defend myself. I promise you, you won’t like the outcome.”  
Robb swallowed thickly and nodded but did not reply.  
“Now, you will apologise to your sister,” he barked out sternly.

 

All the while Sansa had stood with her hand over her mouth, with tears streaming down her face as she watched the exchange between the two angry men. While Stannis knew that what he had said to Robb would likely upset Sansa even more than she already was, he felt that the time had well and truly come to draw a line in the sand. Watching her now, he resisted the urge to sweep her into his arms and kiss away her tears, feeling that it was important to give brother and sister the opportunity to mend this temporary rift. He also knew that while he was not directly responsible for the situation, he did not wish to be the catalyst for any sort of disharmony in the Stark family so he took a step back.  
“Sansa. Please don’t cry. I’m so sorry,” Robb mumbled as he approached her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her close.  
Sansa sniffled and sobbed for some time before withdrawing from his embrace.  
“I forgive you Robb. But you need to apologise to Stannis too. I’m really surprised at you. Dad taught us that violence is never the answer. Have you already forgotten?”  
Stannis could not help but notice how much Robb’s body deflated at those words. Sansa had obviously hit a nerve, the young man approaching him warily with a contrite look in his eyes.

 

“Man, I don’t know what to say. I’m ashamed of myself. I don’t know why I reacted the way I did. Please accept my apologies. I know you’re a stand up sort of guy and I don’t know why I ever doubted it. Thank you for looking after Sansa. I can never repay you; our family can never repay you.”  
Robb extended his hand which Stannis accepted, also clapping him almost paternally on the shoulder.  
“Okay, thank you. I accept your apology. Let’s just put this behind us and move on. And can I make one suggestion before we head back?” he asked.  
“Sure,” Robb responded instantly.  
“I think it would be best if we don’t tell your mother about the incident with the bear. She seems a bit fragile right now, which is not surprising. I can’t see the point in upsetting her unnecessarily.”  
Jon walked closer to also shake Stannis’s hand.  
“That’s very considerate of you. I agree. Nothing can be gained by Mom finding out what really happened.”  
“Good,” Stannis remarked. “Then the official story is that our total little klutz over here,” he gestured at Sansa, “slipped and brought me down with her, explaining the very large contusion I can feel developing on my jaw.”  
Robb winced.  
“Shit, I’m so sorry. I -”  
“Hey, we’ve dealt with it and we’re moving on from it, remember.”  
“Okay, sure. Thanks,” Robb replied as he moved towards the kitchen to extinguish the fire that still burned brightly in the stove. Meanwhile Stannis and Sansa re-dressed.  
Stannis left a $100 bill on the table for the owners of the cabin, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by both brothers as they all walked out of the door and into the cold darkness outside.

*********************************

 

“Sansa, what? What on earth happened!?” her mother exclaimed as Sansa relinquished her hold on Jon’s shoulders, slipping down from his back.  
Jon and Robb had had taken it in turns to piggy back her to the house. Thankfully, the snow had eased and the wind had diminished to a light breeze so their journey proceeded without further incident. While he had been the first to offer to carry her back, Stannis was just too exhausted from his previous exertions on her behalf and had reluctantly relinquished the responsibility to her two brothers.  
“I hurt my ankle, Mom. I slipped on a bit of icy rock and brought Stannis down with me. He hit his face as we landed. Robb and Jon carried me back.”  
It was just as well that they had got their stories straight because Stannis sported a decently sized swollen red lump which was pretty hard to miss on the right side of his jaw. All that Sansa wanted to do was to spend the rest of the night kissing it better. To her dismay she noticed that her mother regarded Stannis with a far from warm expression, almost as though she disapproved of him somehow.  
“Why were you gone for so long? I thought you said that you would only be gone a short time.”  
“We lost track of the time. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you guys,” she responded.  
To her surprise, Stannis interjected.  
“It was my fault, I’m afraid. I was acting like a bit of a tourist and kept stopping to take it all in. It took way longer than it should have. I should have been more vigilant.”

 

“Well, the main thing is that everyone’s home more or less in one piece,” Catelyn muttered, but Sansa could tell that her mother was not pleased and she kept shooting Stannis some less than impressed looks.  
“Stannis, if it’s not too much trouble, could you please help Sansa up to her bedroom. I’ll grab the cold pack for her ankle and one for your face and be right up.”  
Stannis frowned at the choice of words and the cold tone; he had clearly detected that her mother was not kindly disposed towards him at this point, but betrayed nothing.  
“Of course, Catelyn,” he replied before scooping her up into his strong arms and heading up the stairs.  
Sansa sighed and nestled her head into his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart against her ear and the warm press of his muscles as they worked to support her. She was so incredibly exhausted that she could not comprehend where Stannis found the energy to keep going. 

 

He opened the door to her bedroom and set her down on her feet by the edge of the bed. She changed into a short nightdress slung over a nearby chair and reached over and turned the bedclothes down. As she settled, he sat on the bed next to her and caressed the side of her face with his fingers. She brought his face closer with a hand to the back of his head and planted a feather light kiss on his swollen jaw. He flinched slightly at the contact but made no sound.  
“Oh, I’m sorry did I hurt you?” she asked worriedly.  
“It’s okay. I’ll live. How’s the ankle?”  
“I think I’ve decided to pull through too,” she smirked.  
“Well, that’s a relief,” he replied, edging his lips ever closer to hers until his breath was warm against her skin.  
“Here we go, Sansa,” her mother called out from the doorway, frowning slightly when she observed their interaction.  
Stannis pulled away abruptly and turned his body to face Catelyn. Sansa blushed faintly and fiddled with a strand of her hair as her mother approached with a cold pack for each of them.  
“Thanks Mom,” she said as she shoved a spare pillow under her leg to elevate it, placing the cold pack on her ankle.  
Stannis pressed his pack to his jaw with a wince, “thank you, Catelyn.”  
“Well, I’ll say goodnight to both of you now. It’s getting quite late. The last room on the left has been made up for you, Stannis. Sleep well.”  
They both said their thanks and good nights in return but instead of leaving, her mother stood watching them as though she had something further to say but eventually turned and walked out, closing the door behind her.

 

Stannis exhaled loudly in relief.  
“I don’t think your mother is my biggest fan right now,” he commented wryly.  
“I know. I felt that too. She’s upset with you and you didn’t make it any better by incriminating yourself like you did. You were not the reason why everything went south. She has no idea what you really did out there for me. If she did, she would be singing a very different tune.”  
“Yes, but she doesn’t know, Sansa. And you’re not going to tell her,” he stated seriously.  
“But I don’t like her thinking poorly of you. Especially after what happened. It hurts me.”  
Stannis took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips kissing her fingers and the inside of her wrist.  
“She’ll get over it, don’t worry. She was obviously fretting when we took so long getting back and seeing you come back injured has thrown her for a loop. I’m sure it will all look different to her in the morning. If not, well, hopefully I will have plenty of opportunities in the future to wear her down with my incredible charm,” he smirked.  
Sansa stared at him wide-eyed.  
“Then you want us to keep seeing each other?” she asked in a small voice.  
Stannis regarded her with a slight frown.  
“Of course. Why would you even ask that?”  
“I don’t know. It’s just…everything that’s happened. I practically hijack your lift, make you drive me half way across the country, then inflict my crazy family on you. Arya being so rude, Robb hitting you, now my mother’s giving you the hairy eyeball. And I won’t even mention nearly making you into a bear snack.”  
“Sweetheart,” Stannis replied with a smile, “I’ve felt more alive in the last couple of days than I have for a very long time and that is because of you and your sometimes crazy, wonderful family. Tonight has only proven to me how much I do want to be with you. I told you before, you’re stuck with me now.”

 

“I’m going to miss you so much when you leave,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through the hair at his temples.  
“I’ll miss you too, but imagine what it will be like when we see each other again. One thing I know is that I will not be able to keep my hands off you. It’s hard enough now,” he smiled.  
“Then don’t,” she replied placing her hand at the back of his neck and pulling his face down to meet hers in a deep and passionate kiss.  
Stannis moaned as she licked and nibbled at his bottom lip, pressing her tongue into his slightly open mouth, exploring him thoroughly as his lips pressed roughly against hers. She felt a sweet tingling sensation through her whole body and craved more contact with him. However, to her disappointment Stannis broke the kiss and withdrew from her slightly.  
“Sansa, as much as I would love to get into that bed with you right now and kiss and touch every part of your body, it’s getting late. You’re very tired and so am I and I’ve got a long trip ahead of me tomorrow. Besides, I don’t want to betray your family’s trust.”  
Sansa sighed loudly in resignation.  
“You’re right. Raincheck?”  
“I will hold you to that,” he replied.  
Stannis leant in to kiss her gently one last time, smoothing at her hair.  
“Goodnight sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Goodnight Stannis,” she smiled as he turned from her and made his way out to the guest bedroom.

***********************

 

Stannis felt refreshed when he awoke to a bright sunny morning. He had been so exhausted that he had literally fallen asleep the second his head hit the pillow and he doubted that he had moved one inch during the night, so deep had been his sleep. Peering through the curtains at the perfectly clear blue sky it was hard to believe how much the weather had turned around since the previous night. The gods must have been smiling at him because it appeared that there had been no more snowfalls during the night. Judging by the trail leading out of the Stark estate, the roads would not be too treacherous to navigate. He felt great relief at this fact but also regret as now he would not be compelled to prolong his stay and would have to separate from Sansa. While Stannis knew that it was only a couple of weeks before he would see her again, he felt an uncomfortable churning in the pit of his stomach as he contemplated being apart from her. How truly astonishing it was that he now felt as though he could not live without her – so strong had her impact on him been in such a short period of time. 

 

Moving to the en-suite he faced the mirror and grimaced when he noticed the dark bruise on his jaw, but thankfully, while it was still tender to the touch, most of the pain and swelling had disappeared. He showered and dressed, gathering together his belongings before knocking softly on Sansa’s bedroom door. Hearing no answer he proceeded downstairs and began to hear voices floating through from the dining room. Sitting at the table were Arya, Jon and Robb, Gramma Tully and Sansa who looked up from her mug of coffee with a bright smile when she saw him approach.  
“Good morning troops,” he said brightly. “Sansa, how’s the ankle?”  
“A bit swollen and bruised but it’s okay,” she answered.  
“Geez Stannis, when you do a face plant you really go all out,” Arya commented.  
“Stannis, dear heart, does it hurt?” Minisa asked, her eyes wide with concern.  
“Not really, Minisa. Probably looks a lot worse than it is, actually. But thanks for asking.”  
Just then Catelyn appeared with a freshly brewed pot of coffee and a pile of toast, placing them down in the middle of the table next to a platter of scrambled eggs and bacon.  
“Good morning Stannis, I trust you had a good night’s sleep. It looks like a pleasant day for your trip home,” she stated.  
While her eyes had lost some of their anger, he could not help but notice that her tone was rather frosty and overly polite so perhaps he was not entirely forgiven after all.  
“Good morning, Catelyn. I slept the sleep of the dead. The room was very comfortable thank you.”  
“That’s good to hear. Please take a seat. Help yourself to breakfast.”  
“Thank you,” he said as he took his place beside Sansa.

 

Rickon and Bran eventually made their way down from their room and joined the group, adding to the already loud chatter. Stannis was heartened by the fact that Jon and Robb acted as though nothing had happened the night before, although the older brother did shoot him the odd guilty look when examining the contusion on his face. He did begin to notice though that Sansa was not really interacting with anyone and when she smiled, it appeared tight and forced. Finally the time came for him to say his goodbyes. He shook all four brothers’ hands, high fived Arya, gave Minisa a hug and a peck on the cheek that made her giggle like a school girl and awkwardly hugged Catelyn who smiled at him and thanked him politely once again for bringing her daughter home to her.  
“I’ll see you off, Stannis,” Sansa said as she lifted herself carefully from the chair. She hobbled towards him trying to keep her weight off the injured ankle.  
“Are you sure? Maybe you should stay off it,” he responded with concern when he noticed her wince with pain.  
“I’m fine, really. Let’s go.”  
Everyone yelled out there goodbyes again and took their seats back at the table while Stannis helped Sansa out the front door.

 

As they walked towards his car Sansa was very quiet and kept her eyes downcast, her hair hiding her face from him. He detected a hitching in her breath and realised that she had begun to cry. He stopped her and lifted her chin with his hand. Her bottom lip started to tremble as she suddenly flung her arms around his waist and held him tightly, resting her face against his chest as the tears flowed freely.  
“Oh Sansa, love, don’t cry. It’s alright,” he soothed as he smoothed his hand over the silky hair at the back of her head.  
“I don’t want you to go,” she sniffled.  
“I don’t want to go either, but I have to. You’ll have so much fun here with your family that soon you won’t even know I’m gone. In fact you might forget about me altogether,” he commented in jest.  
“That is not going to happen. Ever.”  
“Make sure you bug the living shit out of me with texts and phone calls otherwise I will begin to think otherwise. When does your flight arrive in KL?”  
“Saturday, January 7th at 4pm.”  
“Great. I’ll come and pick you up and we can go on our first official date.”  
Sansa smiled brightly through her tears then began to giggle.  
“That’s so weird. I mean, with everything that’s happened and how far we’ve come with each other it’s weird that we haven’t been on a date.”  
“We do seem to have gone about things in a slightly unconventional way, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.”  
“Me neither.”

 

“Time for me to go, Sansa. Stay safe and I look forward to hearing more stories of your time here with your family.”  
“Drive safely Stannis and text me from time to time on the way and ring me when you get home so I know you’re okay,” she replied.  
“Will do.”  
Stannis wove his arms around Sansa in a tight embrace and bent down capturing her lips with his. He felt one of her salty tears trickle onto his lips and broke the kiss, cupping her face in his hands and using the pads of his thumbs to dry the apples of her cheeks.  
“I’ll be thinking of you, until we meet again,” he said as he stepped away from her and turned to open the car door.  
“Good bye Stannis,” she whispered.  
He closed the door reluctantly and fired up the engine. As he drove down the driveway he took one last look in his rear view mirror to spy Sansa’s figure as she stood forlornly watching him until a bend in the road separated her from view.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again real life intervened and this thing just wants to go on and on. Not much longer until we hit the all important smut chapter though but a little bit of a bump in the road before then. Hope you all had a great New Year's.

The days after Stannis left were filled with a lot of joy for Sansa as she spent time with her family, but also, strangely, given how many people she was surrounded by, she felt rather lonely and empty at the same time. It was as though a large part of her had left with him even though she knew that they would soon be reunited. On the day of his departure he had texted her several times during brief stops in his journey and he had rung her, as promised, upon his return to King’s Landing. It was a brief call but one filled with a lot of unspoken words and a renewed commitment by Stannis to meet with her at the airport as soon as her flight landed. Three words stuck in her throat – they were three words that she longed to vocalise but she didn’t want to do so over the phone. He had been strangely silent towards the end of the conversation and his voice sounded tight as he farewelled her rather abruptly, terminating the call. She thought that perhaps he was just weary from his travels and the prospect of a lot of work ahead of him at the office, but she couldn’t shake a feeling of unease about the way their call had ended.

 

In the start there had been a constant stream of texts between them but as days passed the length of time between responses grew greater and his replies were briefer and less engaging. Several times he terminated the conversations due, he said, to his work commitments; she had attempted to call him numerous times over the course of one particular day but he appeared to have switched his phone off. The rational part of her brain told her that he was a busy man constantly in meetings or on business calls so it was not at all unreasonable or unexpected that he didn’t have the time to deal with her constant missives and calls that were, if she were being realistic, probably driving him a little crazy. But another less rational and cruel voice whispered to her that maybe it had all been a fleeting fancy and that Stannis just didn’t return her feelings for him.

 

Now in the cold light of day and having returned to the realities of his normal daily routine, would Stannis merely view his time with her and her family as a brief idealised and romanticised interlude? A pleasant but temporary diversion? He had in fact never told her that he loved her so she could not even be certain of the depth of his feelings, although his actions spoke loudly of his regard and respect for her. Not many men would have gone to the lengths that he had to make her happy and that had to say something, right? And yet, her doubts continued to niggle at her, so much so that her family had noticed a marked change in her demeanour and had all remarked upon it.

 

She sat now on the front porch curled up on one of the wooden chairs reading through their last text message thread from the previous night. 

Sansa: Missing you. How are you?

Stannis: Good. You?

Sansa: Arya’s driving me crazy, but yeah, good too. How’s work.

Stannis: Work’s work. Never finished. Busy. 

Sansa: Have you sorted your costume for the NY party yet?

Stannis: Yes. Going as Zorro.

Sansa: Yaas! You’ll look fantastic. With or without the tash?

Stannis: Don’t do facial hair. Definitely without.

Sansa: Send me a picture.

Stannis: Not a chance.

Sansa: What!? Don’t you even. You have to.

Sansa: Are you sending me a picture or what?

Sansa: Still waiting?

Stannis: Sorry, here is picture. Have to go. Someone at the door. 

It had taken Stannis two hours to send the picture and while she had texted him straight back to let him know how incredibly sexy he looked in his all black skin tight attire with swishing cape, facial mask and flashing sword he never responded. She’d tried to call him earlier in the morning before he was due back at the office but the call went straight to message bank and he had not yet returned the call.

 

As Sansa gazed out at the surrounding forest she heard the crunch of gravel as her mother’s car drove up the driveway having returned from the airport where she had left Robb and Jon to catch their respective flights back North. Their farewells to her had been tearful on her part as they had each hugged her tight and told her how much they loved her. It would be at least six months before they would see each other again and there was always the constant threat of a flare up in conflict that may see them actively deployed. That prospect was a constant gnawing fear in the pit of Sansa’s stomach; losing her father had been so difficult, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose one or both of her brothers as well. She longed to call Stannis just to have someone outside the family to confide her fears to but she was reluctant to try contacting him again. She felt like she had been pestering him, but also she didn’t know what she would do if he didn’t pick up or return the call. 

 

Her emotional vulnerability must have been writ large on her face, her mother stepping from the car and regarding her with a pronounced frown of concern. She appeared tired, the lines around her eyes and mouth deepened, her jaw tense. Sansa instantly felt guilty for not acknowledging how her brothers’ departure would have affected her mother and regretted not offering to go to the airport to support her. It was not necessary, she had assured Sansa that morning. But she realised that more than likely, her mother had detected her mood and had wished to spare her from having to deal with her own melancholy on top of it. Sansa was determined to return the favour, gathering herself together and smiling as naturally as she could, but it felt forced to her so she knew she wasn’t fooling anyone, least of all someone as attuned to her emotional states as her mother was. The older woman smiled back but it was wan and just as forced as her own.

 

“Did they get on their flights okay, Mom?” Sansa asked.  
“Yes. But as always it was very hard to see them go. You would think I would be used to saying goodbye to them, but if anything, it seems to get harder and harder each time,” Catelyn replied sadly.  
Sansa nodded in sympathy and took her mother’s hand squeezing it gently.  
“I know. I miss them so much already,” she replied as she stared off into the distance.  
“They aren’t the only ones you’re missing, are they love?”  
She turned to face her mother but lowered her gaze, feeling tears threatening.  
“No, I miss Stannis, Mom. A lot. I didn’t realise how hard it was going to be until I watched his car drive away the other day. I thought that it would get easier but it’s not.”  
Her mother smiled softly and patted her hand.  
“You’ll be together soon enough, Sansa. Is there something else bothering you? You just haven’t been yourself lately.”

 

Sansa sighed heavily lifting her eyes to meet her mother’s own sky blues.  
“Oh, I don’t know. I’m probably just being silly but it seems like things just aren’t the same between us. He’s not answering his texts and calls from me like he was in the start and he seems a little distant with me. I’m scared that I got it all wrong and that he’s changed his mind about me or something.”  
“He’s probably just a little busy, love,” her mother replied, but Sansa detected a change in her tone, as though she didn’t quite believe her own words. She had noticed lately a frosty edge creeping into her mother’s voice whenever Stannis’s name was mentioned and understood that she still harboured some misgivings about the night of their misadventure; her perceptions of his role in it clearly had not altered. It hurt her to think that her mother still thought so poorly of Stannis and she had struggled to keep the truth from her. She was determined to rectify the situation somehow so took the opportunity to broach the subject.  
“Mom, are you still angry with Stannis for what happened the other night?”  
Her mother frowned and averted her gaze.  
“Not angry, Sansa. Just disappointed.”  
“Why? He wasn’t responsible for what happened. I was just as much to blame, perhaps more so as I am more familiar with the terrain and the weather conditions here than Stannis is.”  
“Yes but he should have known better than to keep the two of you out there so long as he did. He said it himself, he was playing tourist. It was irresponsible and careless. It’s just common sense that wandering around in a dark forest in worsening weather is not a good idea. It’s lucky the two of you didn’t encounter a bear or wolf.”

 

Sansa blanched under her mother’s sudden scrutiny as she fought to conceal her reaction at those last words that hit squarely at the truth of what had occurred that night.  
“Is there something you’re not telling me?”  
“No,” she replied. She heard how unconvincing her tone sounded to her own ears and cringed.  
“You’re lying to me Sansa, I can feel it. Oh Gods! Did you, were you attacked by something out there? Is that how you both got hurt? You were, I can see it on your face. That’s just great. He puts you in harm’s way and then he didn’t even have the decency to help carry you back. A big strong man like that left it up to your brothers. I was right –”  
“No, no you weren’t, Mom. In fact you couldn’t be more wrong,” she interrupted, no longer able to listen to the negativity towards Stannis.  
Her mother was upset now anyway, having stumbled on the truth, so there was nothing to be gained by carrying on the deception.  
“What do you mean?”  
“It was still light when we got to the lake and we were just about to start making our way back when we heard a bear behind us. We made a run for it but I fell and twisted my ankle and couldn’t get up.”  
“Oh my Gods,” Catelyn gasped, as one hand flew to her chest to cover her heart.  
“Stannis put himself between me and the bear and managed to scare it off long enough for us to get away. I wasn’t able to walk so he picked me up and carried me virtually running for about a mile. We couldn’t go back the way we came because we were scared the bear was following us and we couldn’t cross the river and it was getting so cold. I couldn’t feel my hands and feet and I was getting so tired. I don’t know how Stannis kept going but he did. Eventually we found a cabin and Stannis broke in, lit a fire and kept me warm. That’s when Robb and Jon found us. Stannis wanted to carry me back himself but he was so exhausted. Mom, Stannis saved my life. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t be sitting here talking to you right now.”

 

Sansa detected a glistening in her mother’s eyes and after some time, she swiped at a tear that coursed down her cheek as she shook her head in contrition.  
“I feel terrible. The way I treated that man before he left. Why? Why didn’t you tell me all this? Why did you let me go on thinking the worst about him?”  
“It was Stannis’s idea. He thought that you didn’t need to know – that it would upset you unnecessarily. He felt like you had enough to deal with, this being your first Christmas without Dad.”  
“So he lied, for my sake? He didn’t keep you out late? You were late because you were trapped out there and couldn’t get back?”  
“Yes, and I lied too. He didn’t get hurt when I fell. He got hurt when Robb lost it and punched him,”  
Catelyn gasped.  
“What? Why on earth would Robb do a thing like that?”  
Sansa blushed faintly and fiddled with a strand of her hair.  
“Um. Well, when Robb and Jon found us we were in bed together but it was only to get warm. Stannis was worried that I was suffering from hypothermia and was only trying to help. Robb jumped to the wrong conclusion and decked him.”

 

“Oh, the poor man,” her mother exclaimed. “That’s awful. But now I understand why Robb seemed to be defending Stannis whenever I spoke to him about it. It all makes perfect sense now. How could I have been so wrong?”  
“It’s not your fault, Mom. Stannis doesn’t blame you. He knows you were just being a concerned parent so try not to let it worry you.”  
“I’m going to ring him and apologise for my behaviour. It’s the least I can do,” she stated firmly. “And darling, I don’t know how you can doubt how that man feels about you. He wouldn’t have done all that unless he had some very strong feelings for you.”  
“I really want to believe that, Mom, but I just don’t know. I just wish I could talk to him face to face, look into his eyes and tell him how I feel. I wish I’d told him before he left but I was scared.”  
“More than likely, he was feeling exactly the same way, Sansa. You didn’t exactly meet under normal circumstances and he must have had some doubts about how quickly everything happened between the two of you. He was and is probably just trying to give you both some time and space to properly think things through. That doesn’t mean he’s having second thoughts.”  
“I hope you’re right. I guess I’ll find out soon enough. I just don’t know what I’ll do if things don’t work out between us.”  
“They will, honey. I know it. The bond between you is strong. It reminds me very much of what your father and I shared.”  
“Thanks Mom. I needed to hear that. I guess I’m just being a bit paranoid,” Sansa smiled. 

 

“Come on inside, love. It’s starting to get cold out here,” her mother said, as she reached out her hand and assisted Sansa from her chair.  
While it had certainly improved, her ankle was still a little sensitive and unable to bear her full weight so she limped a little as she made her way inside. Her mother ascended the staircase leaving her to her own devices. Approaching the lounge room she could hear the crackle of the fire in the hearth and felt the warmth as it hit her face. A rhythmic click clacking sounded from the room as Gramma sat in the rocking chair knitting what looked suspiciously like a new Christmas jumper. She stopped and looked up as she heard her granddaughter approaching.  
“Oh, hello Sansa dear.”  
“Hi Gramma,” she responded leaning over to plant a kiss on the older woman’s cheek.  
“What are you working on there?”  
“It’s a present for that lovely man of yours. It’s a Christmas jumper to replace the one that was ruined, so he’ll have one to wear next year. And I’ve made it a bit bigger than Jon’s so it should fit him perfectly.”  
Sansa smiled and studied the design on the grid chart that her grandmother had sketched out. It bucked the trend by not being at all garish but rather tasteful instead: a dark green background with two large white snowflakes adorning the front. Not a questionable reindeer appendage to be seen.  
“That’s really thoughtful of you Gramma. I’m sure Stannis will love it, that is, if he’s here for Christmas next year,” she added, chewing apprehensively on her bottom lip.  
“Oh, he’ll be here, alright. Mark my words,” she nodded sagely.  
It seemed to Sansa that the only person who had doubts about her future with Stannis was Sansa herself.

 

Sansa moved on to the kitchen where Arya was propped at the island bench eating some chocolate chip cookies and gulping down a glass of milk.  
“Hey squirt,” she said as she sat down next to her younger sister and quickly swiped one of the cookies for herself.  
“Hey, get your own,” Arya grumbled.  
Sansa grinned and pretended to make a grab for the glass of milk but Arya growled and moved it out of reach.  
“So, how’s the ankle then?”  
“Yeah. It’s getting there.”  
“You know, before he left Robb told me what happened with the bear and everything,” she commented. Sansa looked at her wide-eyed.  
“He did?”  
“When you saw Robb and me in the hallway earlier that day, he told me to cut Stannis some slack and stop being such a little bitch. We had a bit of an argument about it. I agreed but I still didn’t trust the guy. I thought he was too old for you and he just wanted to get into your pants. Robb told me about the bear because he knew I still wasn't on board. ”  
“Stannis is not like that Arya,” she replied. “He’s had every opportunity to get me into bed if that was all he wanted. But he’s never asked me to do anything more than what I’m ready for.”

 

“More?” Arya grinned mischievously, elbowing her in the side. “So what exactly have you two been up to then?”  
“That’s none of your business,” she replied, her cheeks beginning to redden.  
“Fuck me sideways,” she laughed. “Did he pop your orgasm cherry? He so did! You’re as red as a beetroot. Did you return the favour?”  
“Cut it out, Arya. Mom or Gramma might hear you,” she hissed.  
“Well, it’s about time. I thought you were going to die a virgin but it looks like our man Stannis is on the case. He might be like older than Mom but at least that means he’s experienced so -”  
“Shut. Up. Arya,” Sansa grated out through clenched teeth.  
“I wonder what he’s doing now. He must be horny as hell. Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s taken quite a few long showers lately.”  
“That’s it, I’m out of here,” Sansa huffed as she pushed up from the chair. Arya’s hand planted firmly on her forearm keeping her in place.  
“Alright, alright, don’t get your undies in a twist. I’m just playing with you. Look, he’s put a smile on your face for the first time in a long time which is more than I can say for some of the dickwads you’ve gone out with in the past. He must be doing something right.”  
“He’s no Harry, that’s for sure,” Sansa commented.  
“Gods I hated that arsehole,” Arya sneered. “He was so up himself it wasn’t funny and he couldn’t keep his dick in his pants after you guys split up. He might be a bit of a dork but if you end up with Stannis I think I would be okay with it.”  
“Thanks, I guess, for that overwhelming endorsement,” Sansa laughed, knowing full well that was as close as Arya would come to giving Stannis her blessing.

 

“Any time. So what’s the plan? Are you guys going on a hot date when you get back?”  
“Yes, he’s going to meet me at the airport and then he’s taking me out on our first date to a restaurant.”  
“And then?” Arya asked teasingly.  
“And then, we’ll see what happens.”  
“You two are so going to do the horizontal mambo.”  
“Will you cut it out?”  
“Sorry, not sorry. But seriously, it’s a bummer that you’re here and he’s there for New Year.”  
“Hmm,” Sansa hummed as she mulled over the situation. She was beginning to hatch a plan but felt as though she should sleep on it before making any rash decisions.  
“Thanks squirt,” she said as she leaned over and planted a sloppy kiss on Arya’s cheek.  
The younger girl grimaced and wiped at her face.  
“What for?”  
“Oh, for being you. Most of the time you are a massive pain in the backside but sometimes you’re not such an awful sister.”  
Arya snorted in derision and shoved a large piece of cookie into her mouth.  
“Liar.”

 

********************************

 

“Johnson, It’s your job to make sure these issues don’t arise in the first place. Do you understand what the implications are now that this has all gone to hell in a handbasket? Good. So fix it. I don’t care what you have to do, but by this time tomorrow I expect this dispute to be resolved and the plant to be fully operational. If it isn’t, then you and I will be sitting down for a meeting and you won’t like the outcome. Have I made myself perfectly clear? Excellent.”  
Stannis slammed the telephone receiver down in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling noisily in an attempt to prevent the string of expletives that was threatening to explode from his mouth.  
Westeros Aeronautical Manufacturing, one of their most successful subsidiary companies with a large contract to supply parts to the military, was in a state of complete disarray. A bitter union dispute which had festered for far too long had finally reached boiling point, largely due to the heavy handedness and inability of the plant’s management to negotiate a wage settlement with the disgruntled workforce. The workers had dug in their heels and downed tools for the fifth time in as many months, causing a full operational stoppage. The head of the Airforce’s aircraft supply chain had ripped him a new one over yet another delay, threatening to terminate the contract and find an alternative, more reliable supplier. While the company had other smaller contracts with civilian operators, they had as yet been unable to secure more lucrative contracts with commercial airlines and relied heavily on the military contract for its survival. 

 

This was just one in a long list of clusterfucks that had greeted Stannis on his return to work. Typically everything had decided to go tits up as soon as Renly had taken recreational leave. Robert, in his usual way, avoided anything that involved conflict or that he otherwise considered too taxing on his nerves, so assistance could not be expected from that quarter. Not having had the time to recuperate properly after his rather demanding Christmas trip, Stannis had never felt more exhausted and stressed out in his life. And it didn’t help that his concentration was never completely on the job; his thoughts constantly turned to Sansa and what she might be thinking and feeling about their separation. It seemed as though every time he started to get his work mojo back there would be a missed call or a text from her, pulling his mind away from his responsibilities once again. It wasn’t that he was irritated by her, not at all. He would have loved nothing more than to sit and talk to her on the phone all day but he was juggling so many hot potatoes right now, it just wasn’t an option. A lot of livelihoods depended on him keeping a tight hold on the reins. It soon became clear that if he did not remove himself from the constant distraction, nothing would get done and others would suffer for it. 

 

So he had buried himself in his work and done his best to return Sansa’s communications once he had the time to do so. Looking back on some of his replies to her texts, he winced as he realised how cold and disinterested they seemed. He had not intended to appear so off-handed, it was just a product of a lack of time and his physical and mental exhaustion. The other factor that had played into all of this was Robert’s little surprise announcement to him on his return home. Before he had even had a chance to call Sansa and advise her of his safe return, Robert had called to inform him of a specific arrangement that had been made for the New Year’s Eve masked ball. Without so much as a word to him, his bloody older brother had pimped him out and committed him to escorting a woman to the event. She was the daughter of a local politician who Robert was keen to have in his pocket in order to smooth the way for one of his business projects that required government approval. Stannis had met the woman, Melisandre Asshai, at previous business related events and had loathed her on first sight. While she was a stunningly beautiful woman, she was crude, mouthy, thoroughly self-obsessed and she could not keep her hands to herself. At one charity luncheon he had been forced to sit next to her and had more than once removed her hand which had surreptitiously crept to his upper thigh under the tablecloth. He spent the rest of the time studiously avoiding her presence. Now, because of Robert, he was expected to chaperone the detestable woman and it depressed him to think that he could not be with the one person whose company he craved more than any other. 

 

After yelling for ten solid minutes at a thoroughly impervious Robert, he calmed himself and called Sansa who sounded so forlorn and vulnerable that he longed to tell her how much he loved her. But it was not a conversation that he wanted to have on the phone. Instead he found himself tongue-tied and feeling as though somehow, he was about to betray her trust with this other woman. He knew he couldn’t tell her about the “date” in her current emotional state. He imagined how he would feel if Sansa told him she was attending the village fireworks with another man, no matter what the circumstances. He would not risk hurting her. So, he had terminated the call quickly and driven to the office to bury himself in a pile of paperwork. Now, each time he communicated with her it felt like a lie; the guilt only compounded his misery and caused him a lot of lost sleep so he found himself avoiding his phone and at times even switching it off, a fact that he now regretted as he realised that his silences were probably having the very effect on her that he had wanted to avoid. He resolved that this could not go on and was about to call her when yet another work emergency reared its ugly head. He sighed in frustration but noted that the frequency of Sansa’s communications had slowed too so he reluctantly put the call off, simply shooting her off a quick text instead.

 

Sorry, busy with work. Thinking of you. I’ll call you midnight New Year’s so we can see it in together. 

Sansa’s rather terse reply came a full day later.

 

Sure. Talk to you then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tags have been amended for additional characters this chapter. Please note that while Loras, Renly and Olenna have been added they are referred to but do not having 'speaking' parts in this chapter.

Sansa stood in front of her full length bedroom mirror, tugging at the three quarter lace frilled sleeves and adjusting the bodice of her rented Marie Antoinette costume. By the time her flight had landed in KL it was late afternoon. She had then hit every costume store she physically had time to drive to and that was still open. Pickings at this late stage were slim so she had settled on the revealing scratchy, cumbersome full skirted gown with its constricting built in corset that pinched in her waist painfully and made it difficult to draw breath. The stays pushed her breasts together and up, exposing entirely more flesh than she was comfortable with. In all honesty, it would have been her last choice but beggars can’t be choosers. It was ever so slightly too small for her but at least it was a very pretty shade of powder blue that complemented her eyes. 

 

She had already applied her thick white makeup, brushed two circles of rose blush onto the apples of her cheeks and painted a beauty spot on the right side of her face on the skin just below and to the side of her nose. Her lips pouted in scarlet, a colour that she normally never wore but that provided a striking contrast to the pallid complexion her makeup had lent her. She put on the finishing touches: some costume jewellery and a tall white curled pompadour wig, pulling at it and adjusting it until it completely concealed her own pinned up auburn locks. Studying her reflection she had difficulty recognising herself under all the makeup and hair. She grabbed her white clutch before heading out to the front door. Realising she had forgotten her mask, she went back into the bedroom and retrieved it. It was a white and gold bejewelled stick mask with large powder blue feathers that matched the colour of her dress protruding from the top. When she held it to her face the positioning of the feathers was such that it effectively doubled as a headdress. Giving herself a final quick once-over in the mirror and deciding that it would have to do, she headed out to her car. Checking her watch she realised that the party would have been in full swing for quite some time.

 

Now that she had stopped running around like a chicken with its head cut off she had time to sit and contemplate her situation and felt an unwelcome nervous churning in her stomach. She wasn’t entirely sure she had made the right decision. When she had originally decided to come back early so she could surprise Stannis at his brother’s New Year’s party, she had thought it was the right choice, despite her mother’s disappointment that she would not be staying for the entire two weeks as planned. Her mother had also argued that the time apart might be good for their relationship in the long run but eventually seeing her determination, she relented and told her to do what she felt in her heart was the right thing to do. So Sansa had said another round of tearful goodbyes to her remaining family and hopped on the only available New Year’s Eve flight that would get her to King’s Landing in time to attend the party. Now upon reflection, she almost wished that she had listened to her mother’s advice instead.

 

The last time she had heard from Stannis it was by text to inform her that he would call her on the night of the party so they could see in the New Year together. Prior to that his communications had been patchy at best. Hurt by the implication that he did not intend to call her again before that night she had started to regret her decision to leave her family, not knowing whether he would be happy to see her. But she had already announced her intentions to everybody and while she feared the outcome of their reunion, she could no longer bear all the uncertainty and her increasing insecurities the longer they stayed apart. Now that their meeting was imminent she felt a wave of nausea as her doubts resurfaced with a vengeance. The apprehension was mixed with a feeling of heightened anticipation and excitement at seeing Stannis again that left her decidedly on edge. She drove into the underground hotel carpark and checked her makeup for one last time in the rear view mirror before making her way to the lifts. 

 

Several other young female partygoers were waiting and entered the same lift with her – a geisha, a Cleopatra and a Spanish flamenco dancer. They all complimented each other on their costumes while the lift made its way up to the restaurant floor. At the end of the corridor, standing outside the entrance to the restaurant, was a bouncer. The man was thin with a thick Northern accent and lank shoulder length brown hair.  
“Well hello Ladies,” he grinned mischievously as his eyes scanned their bodies with undisguised appreciation.  
“Hi Bronn.”  
“Do I know you lass,” the man apparently called Bronn replied, peering intently at Cleopatra who hid herself behind her black and gold mask.  
Cleopatra sighed and removed the concealment with a dramatic roll of the eyes.  
“It’s me you idiot - Margaery.”  
“Ah, yes. Of course. Sorry love. I didn’t recognise you with your clothes on.”  
“Arsehole,” she responded.  
“Now, now. That’s not very ladylike.”  
“How would you know Bronn? We all know you like your women down and dirty.”  
Bronn chuckled and removed a barrier rope allowing all four of them to enter.  
“Can’t argue there, love. You are all most welcome ladies. Even Miss Potty Mouth here. Try and behave yourself Miss Tyrell, or I might have to throw you over my shoulder and escort you out.”  
“Hmph. You wish,” she responded, sweeping past him while brushing his arm with her shoulder accidentally on purpose. He chuckled darkly in response, winking at the others as they filed into the restaurant.

 

Sansa, who had followed timidly behind the other three women, quickened her pace to catch up with Cleopatra who strode quickly and confidently through the crowd of chatting laughing partygoers who congregated in the middle of the restaurant. The tables had been rearranged so that they lined the perimeter of the floor leaving the space in the middle available for mingling and dancing.  
Suddenly the young woman turned and regarded Sansa with a soft friendly smile.  
“You look a little lost. You weren’t on the invite list, were you sweets?”  
“No, I wasn’t. I’m looking for a friend of mine who was. I was told it would be possible to get in without an invitation, so here I am.”  
“Sure enough. The more gorgeous young women Robert Baratheon has at his parties, the happier that old deviant is,” she said with a smirk. “Wait ‘til he gets a load of you, gorgeous.”  
Sansa blushed shyly.  
“I’ve never met him. Do you know him yourself?” Sansa asked.  
“Sure do. His brother is going out with my brother. Oh and my grandmother is a business associate of his from way back. She’s around here somewhere. Ah there – see that rather formidable looking woman dressed as Mata Hari? That’s her. What’s your name, lovely? I’ll introduce you to Robert.”  
Sansa paled. She wasn’t sure if Stannis had told his brother anything about her. Whether he had or hadn’t, this was going to be decidedly awkward either way.  
“Oh, um. Sansa. Sansa Stark.”  
“Right then, Sansa Stark. Let’s go. And don’t look so petrified. His bark is worse than his bite….mostly,” she smiled.  
Sansa was not at all comforted by this remark, swallowing thickly while feeling a decided tremor in her legs as she walked towards the far corner of the restaurant.

 

Margaery wove her way through the crowd until she came face to face with a tall rotund man with wild greying beard and hair. His cheeks and nose were a florid hue that hinted at alcoholic excess. He was dressed as a very convincing Henry the Eighth; Sansa couldn’t imagine a more fitting costume for him. He laughed loudly at one of his companion’s comments before emptying a half full glass of wine in one noisy slurp.  
“Robert, enjoying yourself I see,” Margaery said as she held out her hand.  
“Margaery, my dear. As I live and breathe. Olenna and Renly did not mention you were coming tonight but of course, it is a delight to see you, as always. The night would not have been complete,” he rumbled as he planted a kiss on the top of Margaery’s fingers. Just then he became aware of Sansa’s presence.  
“Oh, and who is this delectable creature that you bring before me,” he grinned lasciviously as his gaze wandered first down and then up her form, coming to rest squarely on her breasts.  
“This is Sansa Stark, Robert. Sansa, this old reprobate is Robert Baratheon.”  
“Now, now Margaery dear. That is no way to treat the man who worships the very ground you walk on. Well met, Sansa Stark. May I say how very becoming that costume is? You are quite the most stunning woman in the room, apart from my lovely Margaery here, of course.”  
Sansa felt quite overwhelmed at this point, blushing hotly at Robert’s overly prolonged and indecent scrutiny and his shameless flattery but somehow she mustered the courage to respond. She knew how important it was to leave a good first impression on Stannis’s older brother in the event that things went as she hoped they did and she was later introduced to him as Stannis’s girlfriend.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you Robert. Thank you for welcoming me to your party. I’m sure it will be a lot of fun.”  
“Oh, so am I, my dear, so am I,” he winked mischievously. 

 

Robert took her hand in his and kissed it chivalrously as he had Margaery’s, but he froze when his face lifted and his eyes focussed on a spot over Sansa’s shoulder. She turned and found herself face to face with an extremely tall, lithe woman with bright green eyes and long chestnut hair, dressed as Juliet. She was at once one of the most beautiful as well as one of the most intimidating women Sansa had ever seen. Her piercing eyes bore into her with a mixture of curiosity and disdain.  
“Are you going to introduce me to your new….friend, Robert?” she asked coldly, placing a contemptuous emphasis on the word ‘friend’.  
“Ah yes of course, my precious. Cersei, this is Miss Sansa Stark, a friend of Margaery’s. Sansa, my wife Cersei.”  
“It’s nice to meet you,” Sansa smiled nervously, holding out her slightly trembling hand.  
The older woman glared at it as though she had spat on it but eventually grasped it feebly before quickly releasing it.  
“Yes quite,” Cersei replied noncommittally as she glared at her husband. “Come Robert, we have important guests to see to. The mayor and his wife are waiting for us,” she declared, tucking Robert’s arm in hers and stalking off imperiously, dismissing the two younger women in no uncertain terms.  
“Of course light of my life. Enjoy yourselves my dears,” Robert yelled back over his shoulder, his eyes apologetic and regretful at the same time. 

 

“Pfft,” Margaery huffed as the pair moved a little further off. “Fancy her dressing as Juliet. She should have come as the whore of Babylon. It would have been far more convincing,” she added.  
Sansa’s eyes widened in shock but she couldn’t help a little giggle at Margaery’s amusing forthrightness.  
“Is she always so…?” Sansa couldn’t find a polite word to describe Cersei at that moment.  
“Yeah. She’s a real piece of work. There’s only one person in this room who’s worse ….oh shit!” Margaery exclaimed with a hiss.  
“What’s wrong?” Sansa asked worriedly.  
“Don’t look now but that one person is headed straight this way. Maybe if we….no it’s too late he’s seen us and he’s making a beeline. Fuck!”  
Sansa searched the room, her eyes landing on a tall, thin young man with golden hair. Maybe before Harry and the other less than ideal men she had dated soured her romantic views, she would have found him very attractive. Once she would have thought he was exactly her type. But now all she could see were features that were a little too sharp and a predatory stare that emanated from his gold eye mask as he swaggered rather cockily towards them. He was dressed as Julius Caesar Germanicus in full Roman military regalia.

 

“Ah Tyrell, I see you managed to sneak your skanky arse past our useless bouncer again. Don’t you ever get sick of crashing parties where you’re not wanted?”  
“Oh fuck off Joffrey. You have a problem with it, I suggest you take it up with your old man,” she growled in response.  
“That’d be right. My father opens his arms to just about anything with tits and a cunt.”  
Sansa gasped in shock, her jaw dropping at the obscene remark and the young man’s total lack of respect for his own father.  
“Cretin,” Margaery snarled.  
“But, I have to say,” Joffrey sneered, lust darkening his bright blue eyes, “your taste in friends is showing marked improvement. Aren’t you going to introduce me?” he simpered as he leered at Sansa hungrily.  
Margaery stepped forward, placing herself in Joffrey’s path.  
“No. Fuck off away from here and leave us alone. And don’t even think about messing with her, or you will have me to deal with.”  
Joffrey’s glare intensified with hatred as he regarded the woman in front of her, his body tense with anger. Realising that some nearby guests were watching their interactions with some considerable interest, he backed off with an irritated exhale.  
“Later, sweetness,” he smirked at Sansa before finally turning on his heels and following the path that Robert and Cersei had taken.

 

Relieved, Sansa released a huge breath that she was unaware that she had been holding.  
“Who on earth was that, Margaery?”  
“That, my lovely, was Joffrey Baratheon, a real little prick and the son of Cersei and Robert.  
“You’re kidding!” Sansa exclaimed. While Robert came across as debauched he also seemed mostly harmless while there was something decidedly repellent and nasty about the son. It would seem he had inherited more traits from the maternal side than the paternal, including his physical appearance; he didn’t look anything like his father.  
“I know, right. Maybe the rumours are true,” Margaery whispered conspiratorially, having read Sansa’s thoughts.  
“What rumours?”  
“That Joffrey isn’t actually Robert’s son. Come to think of it the other two kids, Myrcella and Tommen don’t look anything like Robert either,” she mused.  
Sansa wasn’t one to listen to gossip, finding it distasteful so she did not comment, not wishing to encourage Margaery any further. 

 

Just then a waiter materialised out of thin air and offered them both flutes of champagne from a silver serving tray. Sansa usually didn’t drink anything at all when she knew she was driving and would normally stick with water but after her stressful encounters with the Baratheon family, she felt it might take the edge off her nerves. She wouldn’t finish it but a couple of small sips shouldn’t hurt.  
“See that cute young guy over there with the brown wavy hair, hanging all over the blonde stud muffin?” Margaery asked pointing to the other side of the room.  
Sansa nodded.  
“That’s Robert’s younger brother Renly and the blonde is my brother, Loras,” she smiled.  
“Wow. Your brother looks like a model,” Sansa commented. “Renly’s no slouch either mind you.”  
Although Renly was undeniably attractive she didn’t think he held a candle to Stannis.  
“Good looks run in the Baratheon family. Believe it or not, before Robert let himself go he used to be quite hot. My grandmother’s shown me pictures of him when he was younger. He looked like a young Maximillian Schell. The middle brother Stannis wouldn’t be half bad too if it wasn’t for that damned scowl of his. He has a smoking hot bod but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile and he’s quite boring and stuffy.”

 

Sansa blushed hotly feeling a mixture of embarrassment and irritation at Margaery’s unflattering assessment of Stannis. But reflecting on it she couldn’t really blame the young woman. Her own first impressions of Stannis hadn’t been all that dissimilar. It wasn’t until you got to know the real person that you began to understand that the cold exterior was just a façade.  
“If what you say is true then he’s really nothing like his brothers is he?” Sansa asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as she could.  
“True. I haven’t really spoken to him much but on the few occasions he’s actually bothered to show at one of his brother’s soirees he’s never been with a woman, or a man for that matter. Oh, except that one time recently at a charity luncheon with that slut of a politician’s daughter – Melanie, or something or other. I wasn’t there but the rumour mill has it that they couldn’t keep their hands off one another. I have trouble believing it though. He’s such an iceberg. He looks like he’d have a coronary if a woman as much as sneezed at him.”  
Sansa ignored Margaery’s put down but it was harder to ignore the stab of jealousy she felt when she contemplated Stannis with another woman, and recently too, if the rumours were to be believed. But, Sansa reminded herself, there may be no truth whatsoever to the story. She wasn’t about to put her stock in it and deny Stannis the benefit of the doubt. Not after everything he had done for her.

 

“Oh, fuck me!” Margaery chuckled as she stared at a point across the floor of the restaurant.  
“Speak of the devils. It looks like the rumours were true after all. Check out exhibit A in the trashy Jessica Rabbit outfit and exhibit B right next to her in the Zorro costume. Actually, he looks amazing in that getup, I have to say,” she smirked appreciatively.  
Sansa’s heart sank as she spotted Stannis together with a tall curvaceous red haired woman who was pressed tightly up against his arm. Her bright cerise strapless dress was painted onto her perfect curvaceous body. It split right up to the top of her thigh revealing an incredibly long toned leg. Her fiery scarlet hair was slicked over one eye in a wavy Veronica Lake style. As Sansa observed their interactions she stifled a gasp as one of the woman’s black gloved hands shifted under Stannis’s long cape and down to the small of his back just above his butt cheeks. As her hand continued to move downwards Sansa was dismayed to notice that rather than move away from her or remove her hand, Stannis’s reaction was to lean even closer, whisper something in her ear and take her by the arm, leading her through a big sliding glass panel through to the outside balcony where they were both lost in the relative darkness.

 

She stood staring dumbly after them feeling tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Just then Margaery’s brother waved at them with a cheeky grin.  
“Hey Sansa, come meet Loras and Renly.”  
“Okay. I’ll be there in a minute Margaery. I think I saw someone I know. I’ll be right back,” she said, trying to keep her voice steady.  
“Oh sure,” she replied with a smile as she turned and made her way over to the two men.  
Sansa knew she should just walk out calmly from the room and try to forget that she had ever met Stannis and that the last week had ever happened, but she was drawn like a moth to a flame. Placing her half empty champagne flute on one of the perimeter tables, she neared the spot where Stannis had disappeared with the red haired woman. Stopping just inside the exit her heart dropped and she clutched her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob as their forms came into view. Stannis stood with his back pressed up against one of the glass panels that encircled the balcony. The woman, her back to Sansa, had melted right into his frame, her hands in his hair, her lips moving sensually over his while his hands rested on her shoulders.

 

 

Sansa whirled away and stalked quickly away from the distressing scene, desperately reining in her tears and trying to remain calm but her emotions were beginning to overwhelm her. She tried to move so that Margaery would not notice her passage and walked right past Bronn who eyed her speculatively.  
“Hey there lovey. Leaving already? The night is but a pup.”  
Sansa didn’t reply or slow in any way, simply continuing on while trying not to break into a run as silent tears coursed down her face. Reaching the lifts she pressed the down button and waited for one of the four to arrive. Finally after what felt like an eternity the lift second from the right, ironically the very same lift that she had been trapped in with Stannis, reached her floor, the doors sliding open. Feeling the full weight of her devastation hit her with a hammer blow she stepped inside and turned to face the now closing doors, her head lowered.  
“Wait, hold the lift,” a loud and oh so familiar voice cried out.  
Sansa lifted her eyes in shock. Her heart pounded hard in her chest and she began to shake as a tall, muscular, black clad form ran down the corridor from the restaurant towards her. As he pushed the half closed doors back open and entered the lift she turned slightly away from him and hid her eyes behind her face mask, praying that Zorro would not look at her too closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up a Stannis POV of the events leading up to and during the party.


	11. Chapter 11

All day Stannis had dreaded having to attend Robert’s party, wishing with every fibre of his being that he could have been with Sansa enjoying the village New Year celebrations she had described to him. Instead he faced the dreadful reality of sharing what could have been a very special night in the company of a woman for whom he had absolutely no respect. There was perhaps no other woman that he would less like to spend time with than Melisandre, excepting of course, his sister-in-law Cersei who positively made his skin crawl. Although, at least Robert’s wife had never physically pushed herself on him like the other woman, a fact for which he was exceedingly grateful. The thought of having to stave off unwanted and aggressive sexual advances all night depressed him but he knew he had no choice but to bite the bullet, for Robert’s sake. His brother had a lot to answer for and was going to owe him, big time. 

 

While Stannis’s apartment was only a stone’s throw from the hotel and within easy walking distance, his ‘date’ lived on the opposite side of the CBD in an exclusive inner suburb so he had battled crazy New Year’s Eve traffic congestion to get to her location. It reminded him somewhat of the torturous drive out of the city that Sansa and he had endured the week before, but at least at the end of that journey there had been a sweet reward whereas with every yard he advanced this night he felt nothing but an impending sense of doom. Cursing his brother to the seven hells the entire time, he eventually parked his car outside her palatial house and made his way to the front door ringing the doorbell. The door opened revealing Melisandre dressed in a scandalously tight bright red dress that revealed her ample cleavage and the entire length of one shapely thigh and calf. He had to admit, that physically the woman was stunning. But a plain empty cardboard box covered in pretty packaging was still only a plain empty cardboard box once the packaging was removed. He schooled his features into the semblance of a smile which he was sure appeared more like a grimace and leaned in for a polite and chaste cheek to cheek air kiss.  
“Good evening Melisandre. You look lovely tonight,” he said, literally forcing the words from his mouth.

 

Not content with the air kiss she wove her arms around his waist and pulled him close, kissing him full on the lips. His body stiffened in her grasp as he pushed at her shoulders lightly and removed himself from her embrace as graciously as he could. Rather than appearing upset at the gentle rejection, Melisandre merely chuckled and ran her eyes up and down Stannis’s frame.  
“And you Stannis are a fine figure of a man in that costume. Very handsome.”  
His naturally self-deprecating manner caused him to redden slightly at the compliment as he took hold of her arm lightly to lead her to the car.  
“I apologise for being late. Every car in King’s Landing was in the CBD tonight seemingly.”  
“No, not at all my dear. Thank you for taking the trouble to pick me up. I know you live near to the hotel so it was kind of you. Ever the gentleman, as always.”  
“It was no trouble,” he dissembled as he opened the car door for her and waited for her to settle in before closing it.  
He slid behind the wheel and fired up the engine without further ado, steering the car back into a near constant stream of traffic. He was acutely aware that her entire thigh was exposed by the split in her dress but he found absolutely no thrill in the knowledge of it.  
While his car trip with Sansa had been filled with carefree chatter there were also silences between them but they were comfortable while this felt decidedly awkward.  
“You are a man of few words, Stannis. But then, sometimes words are unnecessary,” Melisandre purred as, to his consternation, the woman’s hand found its way to his knee.  
“Ah, Mel. That is rather distracting while I’m trying to drive.”  
“Of course,” she chuckled, as she slowly and reluctantly removed her hand.  
“My apologies. I am not a woman known for her patience.”  
Stannis attempted another smile but it failed even more spectacularly than the last.

 

Thankfully Melisandre managed to keep her hands to herself during the remainder of the trip and other than exchanging a few banal pleasantries regarding their respective families and their work, silence reigned in the car. Although Stannis wasn’t one for parties he couldn’t have been more relieved when they finally arrived at the restaurant. Thankfully the lift they had caught up to the top floor was crammed with other party goers. The thought of being alone in the lift with her had caused him to break into a sweat.  
“Good evening Bronn.”  
“Stannis, mate. Good to see you. Who is this ravishing creature on your arm?”  
Melisandre flicked her hair and smirked at Bronn before answering in a seductive purr.  
“The name is Melisandre Asshai, handsome. Who have you come dressed as tonight?” she teased.  
“A lowly security guard, my princess. My true form is Eros, the God of Love,” he responded with a wink.  
“Oh for God’s sake,” Stannis mumbled. “In fine form as usual, Bronn. Are my brothers here?”  
“Yep. Robert’s onto his fourth glass of wine, but actually I might have lost count. Renly’s drunk on lerve.”  
“Great, sounds like a typical night then,” he commented, as he escorted Melisandre into the room, instantly hit by a wall of noise from the chatter and laughter of the guests and the sound of jazz music playing in the background.

 

The next couple of hours proceeded with little incident as Stannis introduced Melisandre to some of the guests with whom she was unacquainted. While the woman was objectionable on some levels she knew how to throw on the charm and appeared to be on her best behaviour. That is until another of the female guests, dressed in a sexy German beer maid costume, had shown a decided interest in him. This seemed to trigger a possessive response in Melisandre who immediately stepped closer to him until she was pressed right up against his side. He was shocked when he felt her hand touch at the small of his back and move further down underneath his cloak to rub at his right butt cheek, as if she were claiming him.  
“Mel. I need to speak to you outside, now,” he hissed into her ear.  
This farce had gone on long enough. It was time to put an end to it before things got completely out of hand. He took hold of her arm and led her outside onto the balcony.

 

“Am I in trouble Stannis?” she smirked as he leant against the glass panelled balustrade facing her. She had moved very close and her eyes were searching his intently.  
Stannis exhaled loudly and rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand.  
“Mel, I don’t know what you expected out of tonight. I don’t want to hurt you but –”  
To his great surprise the woman interrupted him with a rather throaty laugh.  
“You are so sweet Stannis to consider my feelings. But you see I would have to have feelings in order for anyone to hurt them. And that is just not me, I’m afraid.”  
Stannis stared at her perplexed. She reached out her hand and smoothed it down his right cheek.  
“I have been very cruel to you, my sweet. You are a good man, an honourable man. You do not toy with the emotions of others. You are everything that I am not. You see, I know exactly why you were asked to bring me here tonight. I know you do not do so of your own freewill. I fancy that you have somewhere else that you would much rather be; someone with whom you would rather share this night. Am I right?”  
Stannis nodded almost imperceptibly but did not reply as Melisandre smiled and continued.

 

“I should be insulted, affronted at being used by your brother and deceived by you in the relentless pursuit of my father’s favour and yet I find that I do not care. Rather, I sought to take full advantage of the situation to push you as far as I thought I could to see if you would take the bait. If we ended up in bed together by the end of the night it would have been worth the endeavour. Unfortunately, I see that my efforts were in vain. Oh well. That’s how it goes sometimes. Can’t win them all.”  
Stannis swallowed thickly suddenly panicked by his failure and what it might mean to Robert’s planned business venture. Melisandre must have picked up on his thoughts.  
“Relax my love. I have no interest whatsoever in land re-zoning and planning permits and all those mundane matters. I will not interfere in this business between Robert and my father. And, now that we know where we stand it is perhaps time that we parted ways.”  
Stannis’s inherent politeness made him struggle with the notion of abandoning his ‘date’ even though, truth be told, he couldn’t wait to escape her clutches. Melisandre laughed loudly obviously sensing his internal turmoil.  
“You are precious. Even now when you are given an out, your gallantry makes it difficult for you to take it. Very well, as penance I will extract one last thing from you,” she said as she took a step closer to him, trapping him up against the balustrade.  
Before he could voice any objection, she pressed her breasts right against his chest, scraped her long red fingernails through the hair at his temples and drew his face closer, her crimson lips crashing against his in a bruising kiss. Shocked, his hands moved to her shoulders and he eventually pushed her away firmly but gently, breathing heavily.

 

“Good night Stannis,” she smirked before she sashayed back into the crowded room. He watched as she made a beeline for Oberyn Martell who was dressed as an Arabian Knight, the bottom half of his face wrapped in a deep red silky fabric that also wove around his shoulders and cascaded down to the ground in the form of a long flowing cape. He wore a red turban that covered his thick brown wavy hair. Stannis shook his head and harrumphed when he noticed how suited the two of them were to each other physically and their overt body language as they began to converse. It looked like someone was going to end up in bed together by the end of the night after all. Standing outside staring out at the skyline of King’s Landing, Stannis suddenly felt very alone. Despite the fact that it was still almost two hours until New Year, he desperately needed to hear the sound of Sansa’s voice and resolved to get home to the tranquillity of his apartment, sit out on his balcony and talk to her on the phone until the fireworks lit up over Blackwater Bay. 

 

Even though he knew that realistically Robert and Renly would be too distracted by seeking their own pleasures to even notice his absence as the party progressed, he made a wide berth around both of them and strode quickly past Bronn who scratched his head in confusion at yet another guest rushing from the premises. As he moved rapidly down the corridor towards the lift he spotted the form of a woman in a light blue Marie Antoinette costume standing inside as the doors slowly started to close.  
“Wait, hold the lift,” he yelled out. He realised in that moment that she had absolutely no intention of assisting, in fact, she seemed to cringe into the corner, hiding her face behind her feathered mask as though trying to make herself as small as possible. Not wishing to waste any more time standing around in the hotel he lunged at the doors and managed to catch them before they closed. 

 

He suddenly realised that it was the same lift in which he had been trapped with Sansa a week ago. He swallowed his irritation at the woman he now found himself alone with and after checking that the lift was stopping at the underground carpark level, he moved behind her to the back corner and as far away from her as possible. Even though he had not really been able to make out the details of her whole face, obscured as it was by a white and gold mask with blue feathers, he could see enough to conclude that the woman was beautiful. It was a shame though that her beauty only appeared to be skin deep. Not everyone was brought up with manners; that was a given, but even so. His thoughts turned immediately to Sansa. Gods how he missed her. Gods how every other woman paled in comparison to her.

 

In the silence of the small space, the breathing of the woman in front of him seemed laboured and her shoulders shook slightly. Was she crying? She let out a little gasping noise. Yes. She was definitely crying. He was struck with an overwhelming sense of déjà vu and a strange sense of familiarity when he regarded the form of the young woman. Stannis sighed loudly, not really wishing to involve himself in her upset but for some reason not being able to curtail his concern.  
“Are you alright, Miss,” he asked, but apart from a quick nod of her head, she made no reply, shrinking even further away from him. Well, he had offered his assistance but she clearly did not want it so he backed off and left her to her own devices.

 

Shaking off the Groundhog Day feeling that had invaded his senses ever since he stepped into the lift Stannis fingered the cell phone in his pocket before finally extracting it. Should he call Sansa now? He wanted so desperately to hear her sweet voice that he didn’t think he had the willpower to even wait until he reached the car but he knew that he would be more relaxed and conversational once he reached his apartment. Should he wait? His finger poised in indecision above the call button of the phone as he warred internally with himself, the lift nearing the carpark level as he hesitated. Finally, decision made, he prodded the screen and nervously waited for the call to connect. He wasn’t sure what sort of reception he would receive from her as the tenor of their last texts had been so strained. At the very second the connection was made, Stannis’s eyes shot up in complete shock as he heard a ring tone emanating from Marie Antoinette’s white clutch. The young woman reached into it and pulled out the phone, stared at the screen and gasped. She dropped her feathered mask before turning to stare at him, her bright cerulean eyes filled with fear, her white and rose cheeks streaked with tears.

“Sansa?!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this fic monster had to be dragged kicking and screaming from underneath the bed. This chapter took me ages to write. It is very emotionally charged and angsty. Not apologising. Also a little short but this thing is doing my head in LOL. Hope you enjoy.

As the lift stopped at the carpark level and her phone rang out in her clutch she thought that perhaps her mother was checking on her and extracted it glancing at the calling number display. Having had her back turned to Stannis she had no idea that in fact it was he that had made the call to her phone, as the display now confirmed. In her panic she felt as though she might evacuate the contents of her stomach or faint on the spot, or perhaps both. The blood drained from her face as she dropped her mask to the floor and turned to face the man who stared back at her in shocked recognition.

“Sansa?!” he exclaimed, his voice rough with emotion, his eyes full of incredulity.

“No, don’t,” she sobbed out.

As the doors of the lift swished open she lunged desperately out into the carpark and ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the direction of her car, ignoring the twinge of pain from her still delicate ankle and the curious stares of numerous other hotel guests milling around nearby. 

“Wait, Sansa! Please!” 

 

She heard his plaintive cries some distance behind her as she wove through people and cars trying to lose him but she could hear his solid footfalls growing louder and louder as he steadily closed the gap. Her eyes blurring with tears, she groped desperately around in her clutch trying to find the remote key for her car; she unlocked it and scrambled for the door handle just as Stannis came to a stop a pace away from her, panting hard.   
“Sansa, please. Why didn’t you say anything in the lift? Why are you running from me? What are you even doing here? I don’t understand what’s going on!” he cried desperately. He stretched his arms out towards her then dropped them to his sides in uncertainty.  
“Leave me alone Stannis. I never should have come here. You don’t want me, you never wanted me,” she sobbed, as she tried to open the door. His hand reached around her and pressed it closed preventing her escape.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Please just let me go,” she pleaded, tears streaming down her face as she locked eyes with him. His expression was pained as he took hold of her elbow lightly.  
“I can’t. I won’t. Not like this,” he rasped out moving closer to her.  
She squirmed in his grasp as his other hand took hold of her other elbow holding her fast.  
“Look at me Sansa,” he pleaded. “Tell me what’s going on.”  
“Don’t. You’re being cruel,” she gasped out through her tears. “I can’t do this. I just want to go home and forget I ever met you, that any of this ever happened. Please.”  
“You can’t mean that after everything we’ve been through. Just tell me how to fix this. Tell me what I did wrong.”

 

Sansa chuckled mirthlessly; Stannis’s eyes widened.   
“Tell you what you did wrong? You broke my heart, that’s what you did wrong,” she stammered bitterly as more tears spilled down her cheeks.   
Stannis flinched as though he had been physically struck.  
“I was such a naïve fool. But somehow deep inside I knew it all along. This was nothing but a fling for you but for me it was…everything. I should have listened to my brain instead of my heart. You could hardly be bothered to even call or text me in the end. That should have been all the sign I needed.”  
Stannis shook his head, then brought her even closer as he stared intently into her eyes.  
“That’s not how it was. And this was not just some fling for me. I love you, Sansa. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before now but it doesn’t make it any less true. I love you,” he rasped out shaking her gently.

 

Sansa shrugged free of his hands and stared at him, wiping at her tears with the sleeves of her gown. With a shaking voice she drew herself up to her full height and drew a deep breath.  
“You don’t get to say that to me, Stannis. Not now. Not after….”  
“After what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Not after….her.”  
Stannis’s brow furrowed in confusion but then realisation hit and he groaned, reaching out towards her face with his fingers. She flinched away, not allowing the contact.  
“You saw me and Melisandre Asshai together? I swear to you Sansa, nothing is going on between the two of us.”  
“Don’t lie to me,” she cried. “She was touching you and you didn’t seem to mind it one little bit. And then you whispered in her ear and took her outside where you could be alone with her and then I saw you kissing her.”  
“You’ve got it all wrong. That’s not what happened. She’s nothing to me Sansa. I don’t want her, I don’t even like the woman,” he muttered.  
“You don’t have to like her to fuck her,” Sansa snarled.   
Not expecting the obscenity from her, he shut his eyes tightly and took in a deep shaky breath before responding.  
“Have you stopped to ask yourself why I’m down here with you right now and not up there with her if all I wanted to do was fuck her? Why was I so keen to leave that party that I broke into a run? And as soon as I got in the lift, what was the first thing I did? I rang you. Because I was desperate to hear your voice. I’ve missed you so much, sweetheart. All I’ve wanted since I left Winterfell is to be with you. I don’t want anybody else. Only you. Please you have to believe me.”

 

Sansa started to lose her resolve and to her chagrin she felt her bottom lip beginning to tremble. She clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob as she shook her head, not able to meet his eyes.  
“No, no, no. I can’t. I know what I saw.”  
He reached out and lifted her chin with his fingers in a gentle hold. His eyes glistened and his voice trembled as though he was on the verge of tears himself.  
“Please, Sansa. Never in my life have I begged anyone for anything but I’m begging you right now. After everything we’ve been through, just, please. Give me the opportunity to explain. I’ve never given you a reason to doubt me before, have I? Don’t doubt me now. Give me another chance. Give us another chance. What we have is too special to throw away on a misunderstanding.”  
“I don’t know. I –” she stammered.  
Sensing a hesitation from her and a possible opening he stepped even closer to her until their bodies were nearly touching.  
“Please, just hear me out. Then if you still want to walk away I won’t stop you. You’ll never hear from me again or see me. You’ll have your wish and you can go on as if none of this ever happened. But know this, I will never, never stop loving you or hoping and praying that one day you’ll come back to me.”  
Sansa sniffled loudly and swallowed thickly but could not reply. Neither did she move.

 

“Let’s get out of here to somewhere quiet so we can talk properly. What do you say?” he asked gently. “Please?”  
“Okay,” she responded eventually in a small voice. “Where?”  
“My place is literally just around the corner – the Penthouse apartment at Regent Towers.”  
Sansa wasn’t keen on the idea of being alone with him in his apartment but neither did she want him to know where she lived so she hesitated.  
“You’re not scared to be alone with me, are you? I’ve never given you any reason to be in the past. We’re just talking. Give me the chance to try and make this right. You can leave anytime you want. I won’t try to stop you.”  
Sansa took another minute to think before nodding and opening the door to her car.

 

“I’ll see you there,” she said as she settled into the driver’s seat.   
“I’m going to stop by my place first and get changed. This dress is so tight it’s starting to hurt; the wig is itchy and my face is a mess.”  
Stannis regarded her with a forlorn look.  
“You will actually come won’t you? You’re not going to run out on me?”  
Despite how much he had hurt her, the lost and uncertain tone of his voice made her feel suddenly sorry for him.  
“I wouldn’t do that to you, Stannis. I’ll be there,” she responded with a sigh.   
“Thank you,” he replied with a small smile.  
“I just hope that you don’t make me regret this. I don’t know how much more I can take,” she stated, noticing the smile fade from his face as she did so.   
She closed the door and started up the engine, making her way out of the carpark. Looking in the rear view mirror she noticed that Stannis had not moved from the spot where she had left him.


	13. Chapter 13

Stannis stood and stared absently out of the large glass sliding doors of his apartment at the huge crowd that had been building for hours in readiness for the midnight fireworks over Blackwater Bay. It had been just over an hour since Sansa had left him. He had been unable to tear himself away from his position in the carpark until her car was finally lost to his vision, desperately hoping that it was not the last time he would ever see her. While she had promised him that she would meet with him later at his apartment, he was starting to think that in fact, she had no intention of doing so at all. While a part of him knew that she didn’t have it in her to be so cruel, another part of him reasoned that she had been so devastated by his perceived betrayal that perhaps she just couldn’t face any more emotional trauma. While he knew he was blameless, equally he wasn’t sure he could blame her.

 

When he had heard his own call ringing from Marie Antoinette’s clutch while standing in the lift, he had been at once shocked and completely confused. This couldn’t possibly be his Sansa. She was hundreds of miles away in Winterfell enjoying her New Year with her family. It must have been some strange sort of coincidence. However, the woman’s agitation as she stared at her phone gave him pause. And then she had turned and her face was revealed to him fully for the first time. At first he had still been unsure; her features were obscured by thick white makeup, her lips were brightly painted and she wore a white wig that gave no clue as to her real hair colour. Until, that is, he stared into her unmistakable startling azure blue eyes that now swam with tears and revealed to him the full measure of her distress. Why? Why had she not identified herself to him? And why was she so distraught? 

 

And then she had run. It had taken him a few seconds to react as he shook himself from his shock induced trance and desperately tried to catch up with her. When he finally reached her car and stood by her side he fought the urge to pull her into a tight embrace and rain kisses on her tear streaked face. The look of fear and complete devastation in her eyes stopped him from following through on the impulse as did her apparent wish to be as far away from him as she could possibly get. The words that escaped her trembling lips stabbed straight through his heart.

 

“I just want to go home and forget I ever met you.”

“You broke my heart.”

 

“This was nothing but a fling for you but for me it was everything.”

“I just hope that you don’t make me regret this…I don’t know how much more I can take.”

 

All of this over a touch and a kiss that he had never asked for, had never desired, that in fact was entirely unwanted and that he now regretted with every fibre of his being. Looking back on his interaction with Melisandre he completely understood how, from her perspective, Sansa could have misconstrued the whole episode. He prayed that he would somehow be able to get through to her, to restore her trust in him. If he lost her now he wasn’t quite sure how he was going to recover from it because he had meant what he said: he loved her. The thought of her sitting alone in her apartment crying over his perceived betrayal and probably hating him, tore at his soul. He leant his forehead against the glass of the window and exhaled loudly praying that she would be true to her word and give him the chance to make things right. 

 

The lift intercom beeped indicating a visitor seeking entry to his floor from the foyer of the apartment building. He walked over to it and pressed the communication button.  
“Yes, hello?”  
“It’s me,” a small voice answered.  
Stannis breathed a huge sigh that was a confusing combination of relief and anxiety.  
“Come on up,” he answered, striving to sound as calm as he could even though his heart was thumping painfully in his chest.  
He moved towards the lift and waited at a discreet distance from the door, not wanting to crowd Sansa as she emerged. He grimaced internally when the lift opened and he saw how tired and unhappy she appeared. He caught the pleasant floral scent that he had learned to associate with her and surmised that she had showered before making her way over. Her long tresses shone as they cascaded freely over her shoulders and all traces of her heavy makeup had been removed to reveal her flawless complexion. She was dressed in distressed indigo skinny jeans and a tan coloured cable knit oversized jumper, her small feet clad in black ballet flats. Despite the absence of her stunning smile, she was even more beautiful to him now than she had ever been before, partly he knew, because of the very real possibility that he could lose her from his life forever.

 

He gestured to the lounge room and followed her as she made her way towards a large white leather armchair adjacent to the modular couch. He frowned when he noticed her walking with a slight limp; she had clearly re-injured her ankle in her haste to escape from him earlier.  
“Sansa, you’re limping. Are you in a lot of pain?” he asked as she settled into the chair.  
“It’s fine,” she muttered as she fiddled with a lock of her hair, keeping her eyes averted from him.  
As Stannis sat on the couch near to her she shifted around nervously still not meeting his gaze.  
“Thank you for coming,” he said gently.  
“I nearly didn’t,” she remarked as she finally lifted her chin and looked at him square in the eyes. “But I promised you that I would and I promised my mother as well. She rang me a little earlier to check how I was going.”  
Stannis’s eyes widened.  
“You told her about what happened?” he asked with trepidation.  
“No, not the details. You’re telling me I got it all wrong so I can hardly go telling her anything until I’ve given you a chance to explain. It wouldn’t be right. I told her we had a major disagreement and that I was supposed to come over here to talk it out but that I was on the verge of changing my mind. She was upset and made me promise her that I would try and resolve whatever the issue was.”

 

He shook his head in confusion.  
“I actually wouldn’t have expected that from her. I didn’t think she was my biggest fan after our little outdoor escapade in Winterfell.”  
“She knows what really happened. I told her.”  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Because every time she looked at you disapprovingly or reacted badly when your name was mentioned it hurt me knowing that you saved my life and lied about it just to spare her feelings. She kind of worked out that what we told her wasn’t the truth so there was no sense in hiding it from her any longer anyway. She was very sorry for her treatment of you and now thinks very highly of you; she wants us to try and work it out.”  
“Do you want us to try and work it out?”  
Stannis reached out to lay his hand on her arm but she moved it away.  
“I don’t know what I want right now Stannis, to be honest. I know you’re telling me that there’s an explanation for what happened between you and that woman but I saw it with my own two eyes. I find it hard to believe that it could have been anything other than what I believe it to be,“ she mumbled.

 

Stannis sighed loudly and scratched at his chin, not sure where to even start. To his surprise Sansa started the ball rolling.  
“How long have you known her, Stannis?”  
“I was formally introduced to her about a year and a half ago. We’ve attended some of the same social events over that time. The last time we saw each other was at a charity luncheon a month ago.”  
“I know,” Sansa said, “Margaery Tyrell told me.”  
He glanced at her in surprise. He was unsure how Margaery would have been aware of it as she was not in attendance; however to him she had always come across as a bit of an air-headed gossip so perhaps it really shouldn’t have surprised him.  
“What else did she tell you?” he asked, as a note of irritation crept into his voice.  
“That the two of you couldn’t keep your hands off each other.”  
Stannis bit back his anger and replied calmly.  
“Malicious gossip, Sansa. That is not what happened. Melisandre kept touching my leg under the table. I never laid a finger on her. I spent the whole time trying to avoid her, actually. She’s not a very likeable woman.”  
“She’s very beautiful,” Sansa commented in a small voice laced with insecurity.  
“Yes she is, but not in the ways that really matter,” he responded.

 

Sansa looked decidedly unconvinced at this remark as she bit at her bottom lip.  
“How did you end up at the party together if you dislike her company so much?”  
“My idiot brother Robert,” he snarled.  
“I met your brother at the party. Margaery introduced me. Interesting man,” she commented with a slight smirk, the closest she had come to a smile since Stannis had seen her.  
It irked him no end that she did so in the context of the man who was actually responsible for this entire mess to begin with.  
“Yes, well. On the day we parted, right after I arrived home and just before I spoke to you I received a call from Robert asking me to accompany Melisandre to his party as a favour to him.”  
“Why would he ask you do that?” she frowned in perplexity.  
“Mel is the daughter of a politician who sits on the Lands Development Council. Robert has plans to open a pharmaceutical manufacturing plant in the old abandoned train yards district south of Flea Bottom but needs the land to be re-zoned. He also requires sign off on a planning permit that wouldn’t normally be approved due to the current size and height restrictions that apply to such structures in that area. He’s trying to get closer to Senator Asshai through his daughter and saw me as the perfect way to do it. Robert knew that Mel was attracted to me. I tried to get out of it but he’d already committed to it on my behalf.”  
“Why didn’t you just tell me, Stannis? You should have just told me,” Sansa responded.  
“I know that now but at the time you sounded upset about our separation. I thought that if I told you, you might start to second-guess and think the worst. I know I would have if you had told me that you were spending New Year’s with another man. I thought I could just take Mel to the party, politely but firmly tell her I wasn’t interested in her, and that would be the end of it. You would never have to know. No harm, no foul. Clearly I was very wrong.”

 

Sansa stood and walked towards the large glass doors that Stannis had been standing at only moments earlier. He unfurled from the couch and followed, coming to a standstill as she turned to face him. She crossed her arms in front of her defensively.  
“Why did you stop talking to me? Why weren’t you answering my texts? I felt like I was being a nuisance to you, that you couldn’t be bothered with me anymore. It really hurt, Stannis. Especially your last text to me. We hadn’t actually spoken for days and that text made me think you really didn’t want to talk to me at all, like you were trying to gradually pull further and further away. I thought you were trying to end it with me.”  
Stannis shook his head and exhaled loudly.  
“Thinking back and re-reading my texts I can see how you thought that. I’m so sorry - it was in no way my intention. When I got back work was a complete shit storm. It was just one emergency after another. Renly was on leave and Robert doesn’t like to get his hands dirty at the best of times. Jobs were on the line. I was tired and cranky and every time I thought about ringing you something new came up. On top of that, every time I got a text from you and I replied I felt like I was betraying you by not telling you about having to take Mel to the party. Lying by omission is still lying. I felt guilty and I was missing you like crazy and all I wanted to do was ring you and tell you that I love you. But I didn’t know what you were feeling. I was scared to say the words in case I scared you off and besides I wanted to wait until we were face to face. The longer we went without communicating, the harder it got and I know that’s entirely my fault.”

 

Sansa sighed and shifted her weight from her injured ankle as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.  
“Tell me what happened between the two of you tonight,” she demanded in a trembling voice.  
Stannis took a deep breath. After this, Sansa would either believe him or not; their fate hung in the balance and that fact weighed heavily on him.  
“Mel made her intentions very clear from the moment I picked her up from her house. I discouraged her gently on numerous occasions – I still felt like I had to walk on eggshells around her because of Robert. By the time we got to the party I was convinced that she had got the message. But another woman there showed some interest in me. Mel didn’t like it so she started feeling me up to make the woman back off. I was mad and as embarrassed as hell but I didn’t want to make a scene so I got her outside and away from prying eyes. I tried to tell her I wasn’t interested in her as diplomatically as I could. Turns out she knew all about what Robert was up to and was playing with me to see what she might be able to get out of it. We agreed to split up but before I could do anything about it she trapped me up against the glass balcony wall and kissed me.”  
Sansa murmured in response, so softly that he almost missed it.  
“I thought that you were kissing her back. And you had your hands on her.”  
“No, I wasn’t expecting her to kiss me so I was in shock at first. I put my hands up on her shoulders and eventually when I snapped out of it, I pushed her away from me. Straight after that she made a beeline for another man and started to chat him up. I made my way out of the restaurant and to the lift. I wanted to come straight here and call you. After what happened it just brought home to me how much I missed you and I just wanted to hear the sound of your voice. In the end I just couldn’t wait, and well, you know the rest.”

 

Wiping at her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper Sansa sniffled and lowered her gaze, her face a battleground of warring emotions as doubt and hope thrusted and parried, neither giving quarter.  
“Won’t you talk to me, Sansa? Tell me what you’re thinking.”  
“You didn’t kiss her back?” she asked.  
“Never. Why would I kiss her when the only woman I want to kiss is the woman I love? The woman who’s standing right in front of me now. Please tell me you believe me.”  
“I –” she stammered but she could not finish the thought.  
“Please tell me you don’t hate me now. I don’t think I could handle that.”  
“No,” she gasped out before she began to sob.  
Stannis took a step closer.  
“Then…”  
Sansa closed the gap and flung her arms around him and nestled her face into his chest as her tears flowed. Stannis blinked back his own tears as he wrapped his arms around her tightly in return.  
“I don’t hate you. I love you, Stannis, so much,” she cried. “Please, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I’m so sorry.”  
“Oh, sweetheart, we both made mistakes. It’s all happened so fast and we were both bound to have doubts. I know I did. But not anymore. What we have is real and beautiful and right. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you and I never want to be apart from you again.”

 

Stannis cupped her face in both hands and tilted his head capturing her lips with his. They were so warm, soft and salty from the tears that still streamed from her eyes as she whimpered and ran her fingers through the hair at his temples, scratching lightly at his scalp with her fingernails. As her tongue entered his mouth deepening the kiss, she pressed her body tightly against him. He felt her nipples rubbing against his chest as she moved against him. With his growing arousal, his cock bruised against her thigh as she moaned against his lips and stopped to stare deep into his eyes.  
“I want you, Stannis. All of you. I want to feel you inside me. I want you to take me and make me yours. Please make love to me,” she whispered.  
“Are you sure,” he asked, as he ran his fingers through her hair  
“I wanted you to make love to me back at the bed and breakfast but I was scared. I’m not scared anymore. I’m sure. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”  
Stannis stared heatedly at her before scooping her into his arms and kissing her passionately while carrying her quickly through to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go ( some would argue the most important) *winks*


	14. Chapter 14

Sansa gasped as Stannis’s strongly muscled arm moved under her thighs hoisting her body up and firmly against his chest. She interlaced her fingers behind the back of his neck as he leaned in to press his lips against hers, striding purposefully out of the lounge room and into the impressive master bedroom. He lay her down in the middle of the luxuriously soft bed and divested himself of all clothing but his boxer trunks before crawling onto the bed with her, moving on top of her but supporting the majority of his weight on his forearms. Her heart thumped hard in her chest in a mixture of apprehension and excitement as his warm firm body pressed her down into the mattress, his lips closing over hers, his growing erection pushing right against her belly. She whimpered as one of his hands travelled down to sweep across her right breast, ghosting over her already hardened nipple, his tongue exploring her mouth thoroughly. He moved his lips to her neck and kissed a trail down to her clavicle, meeting the neckline of her jumper while his right hand crept up underneath the bottom hem and began to massage her breast, his thumb rubbing at the nipple over the fabric of her thin satin bra.

 

“Oh Gods,” she moaned as her back arched bringing his hand more firmly against her. She emitted a little noise of protest as his hand retreated until she felt both hands pushing the jumper up over her midriff exposing her simple black satin bra; she assisted by sitting up slightly and tugging the offending article up over her head and throwing it onto the floor by the side of the bed,  
“You are so beautiful,” Stannis whispered as he trailed a forefinger down her sternum and leaned in to kiss her right at the base of her throat, his lips following the same path as his finger. He moved his mouth across to her left breast nibbling gently at her nipple through the silky satin of her bra. She moaned as a bolt of pleasure surged through her body straight to her core, a pronounced heat and tingling settling at her sex. Stannis reached behind her and unclasped the bra shoving the straps down her arms and flinging it carelessly to the floor. He stared at her milky white rose tipped globes like a starving man, cupping them and bringing them together as he greedily licked and sucked at her flesh. As he feasted on her, flicking her nipples with his tongue, Sansa was reduced to a series of constant moans and small gasps as a fluttering sensation and a gathering dampness intensified between her legs.  
“Stannis, touch me. I need you to touch me,” she pleaded as she squirmed with need underneath him.

 

He ceased his ministrations on her breasts and moved aside to allow Sansa to unbutton her jeans. She shimmied both the jeans and her panties off with his assistance, leaving her completely exposed to him. She blushed as she noticed how incredibly wet she had become with her arousal. Continuing to lavish attention on her left nipple with his tongue and tweaking the other between the thumb and forefinger of one hand, Stannis’s other hand trailed down her torso and over her belly until it reached her mound. His forefinger slicked over her folds, spreading her secretions as he gently massaged and began to insert his finger ever so carefully into her. She gasped at the intrusion and held her breath, her body becoming rigid under him.  
“You feel like velvet. You’re so soft and so wet,” he murmured, as he tried to distract her from her tension.  
Gradually as she relaxed he began to move his finger inside her, massaging against her walls, eliciting a string of sighing gasps as the pleasure started to take hold. Sensing that she was now more receptive he inserted another finger and curled them rubbing at a spot that was so incredibly sensitive that her whole back lifted from the bed. She moved her head from side to side and whimpered. A coiling sweet tension was building inside as she edged closer and closer to her orgasm.  
“Stannis, I need more, please,” she gasped out breathlessly.  
Continuing to move his fingers inside her, Stannis kissed down her stomach and belly until he reached her sex. With the flat of his tongue he found her clit and lapped at it as Sansa yelled out his name, her hands shooting out to grab convulsively at his hair. She squirmed and bucked her hips as he flicked and licked and stroked her with tongue and fingers bringing her over the edge with a sharp cry as her sweet release shuddered through her entire frame. 

 

His fingers gently smoothed at her outer folds bringing her down from her high, as he brought himself up to face her, kissing her gently, reverently. She tasted the product of her own arousal on his lips and sighed against his mouth.  
“You are stunning when you come apart, my love. I’ll never get tired of watching that,” he mumbled as he stroked his fingers through her hair and kissed at her cheeks and along her jawline.  
“I feel amazing,” Sansa smiled, “You’re amazing,” she added as she pushed him onto his back, her hand trailing through his dark chest chair, down his abdomen and further to rub along his erect shaft still concealed by his underwear.  
He moaned loudly and thrust his hips towards her, pressing his member more firmly against her hand. Reaching down to tug his trunks down over his narrow hips, she pushed them down his legs and released his cock. Her small hand grasped him firmly and began to stroke up and down along his length as his hands fisted the sheets by his sides in an effort to stave off his release.

 

“Condom,” he grunted out eventually as he pushed lightly on her shoulders and lay her back, stretching his arm out towards the bedside table.  
Sansa reached for his arm stopping him.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m on protection and I’m clean,” she explained.  
“Are you sure? I mean I’m clean too but…”  
“I’m sure. I want to feel everything with you. If that’s what you want too.”  
Without further hesitation, he relaxed back into her, returning his attention to the pulse point of her neck.  
She moaned and sighed as he trailed wet kisses down to her right breast, stopping to twirl his tongue around the nipple and biting at it gently, his finger returning to the wet heat between her folds. Her fingernails scraped across the skin of his shoulder blades and she mewled as she felt herself building up to a second orgasm.  
“Put your legs around my hips, sweetheart,” he encouraged.  
This opened her up to him and she froze momentarily as she felt the blunt nudge of his fully erect cock right against her entrance.  
“Ssh. I’ll be gentle and go slow, do you trust me?”  
“Yes, yes I do. Please, I want you,” she gasped out. 

He took hold of his member in one hand and slicked it along her folds and over her clit, coating himself in her lubrication and bringing her even closer to her peak. Sensing that she was ready, he slid the head of his member between her folds with a low moan and stilled as she gasped at the unfamiliar sensation. When she tensed her legs bringing him closer, he moved his hips slowly and carefully, entering her until he hit her barrier. She felt a searing stinging heat and yelped in pain as Stannis thrusted into her a little more forcefully.  
“Are you alright?” he asked eyeing her with concern and stroking one hand through her hair in comfort.  
“Yes, it’s okay.”  
Sansa blinked away tears and breathed slowly before rolling her hips in a silent indication that she was ready for him to move again. She could tell from his breathing and the shaking in his arms that he was holding back on her account and was not far away from finding his own release. He began sliding in and withdrawing slowly and carefully, entering a little more each time until she could feel that he was buried to the hilt; while it was still uncomfortable the pain had begun to dissipate and there was definitely a hint of pleasure emerging with the friction of his hard cock moving inside her. 

 

“Gods, you feel so good,” Stannis gasped out as he increased the pace and moved position slightly to angle his thrusts.  
Sansa moaned out as he hit a particularly sensitive spot that set her nerves on fire, the feeling of sweet tension in her core building and building.  
“There. Oh! Stannis. It’s so good. Don’t stop!” she cried out.  
He grunted with exertion as he grabbed under her buttocks and pushed her up with one hand opening her up even more to him while increasing the depth of his thrusts. He reached with his other hand and rubbed firmly at her clit. With a loud cry Sansa stilled underneath him, her legs shaking as she gasped out his name and clung to him like her life depended on it. This orgasm was deeper, more intense, more all-encompassing than any she had ever felt before. She emitted a series of little gasping cries as waves of pleasure coursed through her. He began to lose his rhythm continuing to plunge into her while the walls of her sex clamped around him. With one final deep thrust, he grimaced and arched his back moaning loudly as he went over the edge, his warm wet seed surging into her as she continued to ride out her orgasm, her whole frame trembling. 

 

He collapsed in exhaustion onto his forearms not wanting to crush her, his breath panting hot and moist against her neck at the pulse point. He stayed inside her until they both came down completely from their highs. Sansa whimpered at the slight twinge of pain and the feeling of loss as he withdrew from her and rolled to her side, reaching up with his hand to cradle the side of her face and kissing her gently before pulling her into a tight embrace.  
“Mine,” he mumbled tiredly. “All mine. You are never getting out of this bed, Miss Stark. Just so we’re absolutely clear.”  
Sansa giggled and hugged him back, planting little kisses on the side of his neck.  
“Can we do that again?” she asked.  
Stannis laughed loudly.  
“I seem to have created a monster. I might need just a little longer to recover. I may well be the world’s greatest lover but I am only human,” he smirked.  
“Okay. I give you until next year,” she grinned.  
Stannis looked at her quizzically until he glanced at the clock radio. It was 11.57pm. He chuckled at her and smoothed his fingers through her hair.  
“Three minutes, my love? Are you always such a demanding taskmaster?”  
“Only when I really, really want something,” she replied with a wide grin.

 

They kissed for some moments until suddenly the sound of chanting floated through from outside, a chorus of voices counting down to midnight. As the count reached one and a huge roar erupted thereafter heralding the start of a new year, Stannis pulled Sansa closer.  
“Happy New Year, my love,” he murmured.  
“Happy New Year, Stannis. I love you,” Sansa replied as she crushed her lips against his to the percussive booms and sudden flashes of pyrotechnic light and colour that bloomed through the glass doors of Stannis’s apartment.  
Sansa squealed and shot from the bed.  
“Come on, let’s go watch,” she cried.  
Stannis grabbed the top sheet from the bed and walked up behind Sansa wrapping his arms and the sheet around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  
She stood enraptured by the impressive glittering explosions that popped and hissed and boomed right before her eyes, leaning back into Stannis’s warm strong chest with a deep sigh.

 

“Do you have a New Year’s resolution, Sansa?” he murmured into her ear.  
“I hadn’t really thought about it,” she said with a grin. “You kinda distracted me. Do you have one?”  
“Yes. To never forget or take for granted the gift I received for Christmas. The most precious gift I have ever received and that I intend to treasure for the rest of my life,” he answered as he turned her to face him.  
Their lips met once again as the multi coloured blossoms illuminating the sky were reflected in the dark glassy waters of Blackwater Bay. 

 

A new beginning, a new life and a wanted benefaction that would never be forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. 
> 
> The 7500 word Christmas one shot that turned into something else entirely.
> 
> Thanks to everyone that read, commented and kudos'd (not a word, I know, sorry) this fic and put up with my rather erratic update schedule.
> 
> We got there in the end, together
> 
> Until next time.... over and out :)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like a continuation (perhaps with more smut) I am open to it but I will only do so if there are sufficient requests. I'll leave it up to you guys.
> 
> ***Update: I've had a better than expected reaction to this fic so I have decided to continue it. Thanks to those who have requested more chapters and who have left kudos. I should have the next instalment ready to go tomorrow (hopefully). I will be adjusting the tags and changing the archive warnings and rating to reflect new content and characters as I go. I had envisaged this just being sweet fluff but discovered that I seem incapable of leaving angst out of the equation (shocker right?). But don't worry. The angst just makes the smut and fluff all the more enjoyable once you get to it. And I promise you won't have long to wait ;)


End file.
